


A New Perspective

by Three3Feathers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Modern Setting, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina disowns her mother and moves to London. Cora takes Emma under her wing and cultivates a business and a personal relationship. Regina and Emma meet after Cora's death and the fireworks start!! Slow burn SwanQueen and SwanQueen Family. Don't worry, dears, our ladies are alive and kicking through the entire story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my peoples!!
> 
> Starting another multiple chapter fic. Slow burn as they say. Don't really know how long this one will be, but it will definitely have some 'banter' between our two favorite women.  
> Cora's scenes will all be memories and flashbacks.  
> Okay, there will be a little violence in this chapter, just thought I'd warn you.  
> I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.  
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> Enjoy!!

**London, England**

Regina was in her London office when she got the call.

"Miss Mills, you have a call on line one from America. It concerns you mother. " said the voice over the intercom.

"Thank you, Bettie. " Regina replied as she took a deep breath and pressed the number one button on her desk phone.

As she waited for the connection, Regina's mind raced with all manner of thoughts. She remembered the rage and defiance she felt as she stormed out of her family's house and past her mother, who was pleading and begging her to stay, just, please stay and try to come to a compromise.

That had been ten years ago. Cora, her mother, had tried to contact her many times in the following years, but Regina ignored the attempts of reconciliation and, in time, even quit listening to the messages. Going so far as to change her number. Then, as her new company really took off, the move to London cut all contact with her family and the few friends she had.

"Hello. Is this Miss Regina Mills, daughter of Mrs Cora Mills?" The female on the phone asked. 

Regina cleared her throat "Yes, this is Regina Mills. "

"Okay. I'm Dr. Jami Thomas, Cora's doctor for the past eight or so years. I..... I'm sorry to inform you that....... "

Regina went numb as her mind continued to hear what Dr. Jami was saying but her heart was clenching and eyes were uncharacteristically becoming cloudy.

"Yes, I understand doctor. Thank you for personality calling and I will be there as soon as I can. Goodbye to you also. " Regina said as she placed the receiver back in it's holder.

"Bettie, cancel all of my appointments for the next two weeks as I have things to attend to in the U.S........... Yes, and please have the company jet readied for a trip to the States in three hours. Thank you. "

Regina gathered her belongings and headed out the door to go home and pack for the trip overseas to her old home in Maine.......... Storybrooke, Maine.

**Storybrooke, Maine**

Emma Swan had cried for a day and a half, pretty much nonstop, and now, well, now a calmness settled in her chest that made her smile. Cora wouldn't have wanted her to cry, but then again, she would've understood. 

Instead of constantly thinking that she would never hear Cora's voice, her wonderful laugh or her entertaining and colorful swearing, Emma needed to focus on all of the good times they had shared. Emma giggled at how most people thought that Cora and her were lovers. They weren't but their was some drunken kisses a time or two!

No, Cora was the mother, aunt, sister and confidant that she never had. And now she was gone.

With a sigh, she walked out of her bedroom and down the long hall to her son Henry's room, looking at the paintings and tapestries that adorned the walls. She needed to pack soon to be ready to move out of the grand house. She would be eternally grateful for Cora allowing Henry and herself to live here for the last nine years. Cora's daughter, Zelena had been very supportive and quickly bonded with Henry and became friends with Emma.

Emma smiled, thinking of the feisty redhead. She was due in today and there was sure to be more tears and a lot of alcohol involved. Emma scrunched her eyebrows wondering if Cora's other daughter would even show up. Well, if she did, then Emma was sure going to give her a piece of her mind! The ungrateful, little bitch, what's her name.... Galena, Melina....no....Regina! Yeah that bitch is going to get an earful from me! Causing her Mom all kinds of heartache and.....

"Oooohh, she makes me so mad!" Emma said out loud.

"Who makes you so mad?" David, the groundskeeper asked, startling Emma.

Emma blushed, "Sorry, just ranting to myself. " turning to look at the handsome man who was in turn looking at the downstairs maid, Mary Margaret.

After watching them give each other a smile and a quick wave, Emma leaned into David saying "Just go talk to her, David. You already know she likes you. "

David sighed "Yeah, I know, but now that Mrs. Cora has passed, who knows what will become of this house and all the servants. I may never see Mary after the funeral. " slumping his shoulders.

Emma hugged the depressed man "Cheer up, David. You still should talk to MM because you two can always see each other no matter what happens to the house! I have a feeling that Zelena will be the new owner and she'll probably keep things just as they are!"

"Does that mean you and Henry will still be living here?" David asked with a hopeful smile.

Emma dropped her arms to her sides "I don't know. I think it's time we move on to our own place, but it has been nice living here and being a part of everyone's life. "

David nodded and waved goodbye, walking down the stairs heading to the back door.

Emma sighed and did her best to put on a happy face as she stepped into Henry's bedroom.

"Good Morning, Henry!" Emma said as she pounced on his bed. "Time to get up, we've lots to do today. "

Emma was amazed that her little boy would be turning nine years old soon, very soon, like next month soon!

Henry giggled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Hummm! Henry must have already gone with Mr. David to work in the stables. Oh well, I guess It will just be me to go to town and eat a great big ice cream cone after having spaghetti for lunch. Boy, Henry is going to miss out big time today!"

Henry threw the covers back and sat up in bed "No, Mom, I'm right here!! I can go with you! Mr. David can work at the stables by himself today. "

Emma slapped her hands on either side of her face "Wow, Henry! You're still here! Do you want to go to town with me?"

Henry ran into Emma, hugging her fiercely. And........ there, ....... there are the puppy dog eyes.

Emma laughed, returning the hug and adding a kiss to the top of his head.

"Okay, you can go with me, Henry. Now let's get dressed and have a little breakfast before we go by my work to check on something. " Emma said rising from the bed.

"It's gonna seem strange that Grandma Cora isn't going too, isn't it" Henry whispered.

Emma faltered, just a little, before clearing her throat and saying "Yes it is, Henry. But, life goes on and we will always carry memories of her wherever we go. You know she loved you, so much. "

Henry nodded his head "I know Mom,I know. " as he walks to the bathroom with his pants and a shirt.

Emma smiled, thinking of the way Cora spoiled him. Cora sure went above and beyond in her caring for both Henry and her. It had to be fate that the two of them would meet like they did......

**Nine and Half Years Ago.....**

Cora and her friend, Jackie, had just exited the fancy restaurant and stepped onto the sidewalk, when a man grabbed Cora's pocketbook with one hand as his other hand connected with Cora's jaw, sending the shocked woman sprawling on the ground.

A young, twenty four year old, Emma Swan had just turned the corner and saw the whole thing happen. The thief was running straight towards Emma who, at the last moment, threw her arm out, effectively caching the man in the throat and sending him flying backwards, landing on his back. As the shaken man snarled and attempted to get up, Emma leaned back and kicked the man in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

Emma picked up the pocketbook and was walking back to Cora when a policeman, that had only caught part of what was happening, pulled his weapon, shouting "Stop! Put your hands up! Do. Not. Move!"

Cora had stood up and witnessed Emma's actions, and started jogging towards the policeman, pointing to the man on the ground.

"Officer! Officer! That man on the ground is the one who robbed me, not that woman. She..... She saved me.... " Cora shouted out as she came up beside the policeman, who nodded at Emma and walked over to the prostrate man.

"I believe this is yours, Ma'am. " Emma said, handing the pocketbook to Cora and quickly walked past her and around the corner.

Cora didn't even get a chance to thank the blonde haired woman. She shook her head trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Where did she go? The other woman. " the policeman asked "Who was she?"

"I don't know. " Cora replied, as she stared in the direction that the mystery blonde took.

As Cora started back to her car, to go give her statement at the police station, a young boy that had seen what happened, called out ....

"Hey, lady. I know who she is. "

Cora stopped dead in her tracks "What? You do? Are you sure?"

The boy walked up to Cora "Yeah, she's a mechanical engineer at Golds Machining and Design, used to date my brother Neal. "

"Yes,yes, good, thank you. May I have her name, please. " Cora asked, relived that she could properly thank the woman who had took off without a word.

"Sure. Her name is Emma, Emma Swan. "


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter, Yay!!
> 
> Regina and Emma meet for the first time!!
> 
> This chapter and next will deal with Mills family stuff and then it will be more Regina/Emma centered.
> 
> See notes at the end also.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts as Henry ran towards the door.

"Race you downstairs!" 

"Not so fast, Henry. No running in the house! You could fall and hurt the floor!" Emma said grabbing a laughing Henry, and starting to tickle him.

"Stop Mom, the floor won't get hurt, I could get hurt. " Henry squealed out.

"And, we don't want that, now do we. " 

Henry shook his head "Nope. Sorry. "

Emma smiled and, reaching down to hold his hand, said "It's okay. Now let's Walk down the stairs and feed our bellies!" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was using her long flight time to check up on her family's business. After clicking on 'Mills Seafood and Cannery', Regina couldn't help but run her fingers across the screen as a picture of her Mother and Father came up. How she missed her kind father! And, if she were honest, her mother also.

As she looked through the pictures and pages, she ran across something that was new to her. A new business, an off shoot of the cannery, only completely different than the parent business.

"Mills Manufacturing......... Oh, Mother, what Have you gotten yourself into?" Regina said as she scrolled down the page. She recognized August Booth as the manager of the new business but, who was this Emma Swan? Looking closely, Regina read that Emma was the Chief Engineer and also the primary CNC programmer! Regina was impressed with the beautiful (well, let's face it, she is absolutely stunning!) woman and glad that she had a spot high up in management. Good for her!

Interested now, Regina read on 'Though most jobs are for the U.S. Government, we haven't forgotten the local residents either. Wether it's a prop shaft for a military helicopter or a custom bracket for a fishing boat, the dedicated and knowledgeable crew here at Mills Manufacturing have got you covered!'

'My,My, this I've got to see. ' Regina thought as she shut down her tablet and settled into the seat to sleep before arriving in dear, old Storybrooke.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Henry walked into her office at Mills Manufacturing, with a bottle of root beer apiece. After taking a long swig, Emma said "Henry, start up both of my computers please. I'm gonna run out to the Haas VMC and grab the flash drive. Be right back. "

"I'll 'boot it up' Mom, ahhhh, whatever. " Henry said as he sat behind the large metal desk and pushed the power button on both computers. Spinning around in the chair, Henry looked out through the large window and followed his mom as she made her way to the big Haas machine, quickly removing the flash drive from the controller and heading back.

Henry thought his mom had an awesome job! Getting to make things from steel and aluminum, yeah, he wanted to be just like her when he grew up!

Emma came in and started going through the Cad files until she found the correct one and copied it onto the drive. Then as she was printing out a hard copy of the program, her cellphone went off where she had left it on the desk.

"Hello, this is Henry Swan. " Henry answered, before Emma could ask who it was.

"Oh, Hi aunt Zelena. Yep, she's right here. No, we're at the shop. Okay, here she is. " Emma took the phone as she picked up the drive and motioned to Henry that they were leaving.

"Emma, don't tell me your working today. Cora would be displeased that you're at the shop instead of playing with Henry at the house. It is Sunday after all. " Zelena said with a laugh.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure everyone was set to go when they get here tomorrow morning. Anyway, are you here yet?" Emma asked.

Zelena sighed into the phone "Sorta. I'm still here at the airport waiting on big sis to show up. She messaged me with her arrival time and since mine was only a little before hers, I thought that the two of us would ride in together. My, I am such a thoughtful sister!"

"Humble and gracious too!" Emma replied.

"Try to remain civil with Regina, Emma. This will be her first time back in ten years and I wouldn't want to...... upset her, you know. "

Emma snorted. She knew there was no love lost between the two sisters and she had a feeling that, given a chance, Zelena would deliberately do something to piss off Regina.

"Yeah, I bet. " Emma said, sarcastically. "Wonder what she's gonna think about me?"

Zelena grinned into the phone "Oh, I think Regina is going to just love you. " laughing loudly.

Emma chuckled nervously "Well, thanks for the warning. I better hurry and pack my bags before she gets here, huh?"

"You'll do no such thing, Emma! Mom would want you at the house as long as you wanted to be there and besides, I can't hardly wait for you and Regina to meet! It's going to be grand. You do know that you are Exactly her type, Emma. "

Emma rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah, you Have mentioned that a Few times. "

"Hey, you two might be a good........ fit!" Zelena laughed at her joke.

"Hardy Har Har, Miss funny lady. "Emma said 

"Come on now, you and Regina are the funny ladies around here! I like big, strong, hairy men. Oh, and we both know that you have a thing for Older women. " Zelena chuckled.

Emma couldn't help but laugh "Bye Zelena, see you later. " ending the call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty five minutes into the three hour drive from the airport to Storybrooke, and Regina was already regretting her decision to share a car with Zelena! After all the hugs(blah!) and kisses(please shoot me!) Inflicted on her after landing, Regina must have not been in her right mind to agree to such a idiotic joint sister endeavor! But, Zelena did procure a nice limousine with an adequate mini bar, so it Might just be bearable.

In an effort to steer the conversation Away from Zelenas many bearded sexual escapades, Regina went on the offensive 

"Soooo.... " Regina started, after downing her tumbler of scotch, "How was Mother ........ "

"Stop, right there, Regina!" Zelena interrupted, pulling her sunglasses off and looking straight into Regina's eyes "No offense, but there will be No talk of our mother while we are in this vehicle, with no way out! When we do talk about Cora, and we will, I think there should be Much more alcohol involved, And..... an easily accessible escape route. "

Regina was both shocked and impressed by Zelenas outburst. Nodding her head, Regina leaned back into the seat, with a second glass of scotch, to get comfortable for the duration of the ride to Storybrooke.

Putting her sunglasses back on, Zelena took a sip of wine, and said "Now, tell me about all the lovely ladies that you've shagged in jolly old England. "

Regina coughed as she nearly choked on her scotch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she had put her cell phone in her back pocket after talking to the funeral home Director, Zelena came bursting through the front doors, like the hurricane and tidal wave that she is, causing a giant smile to appear on Emma's face.

"Emmmaaaa!" Zelena squealed, as she bounded in the house, spotting the blonde near the stairwell.

As the two wrapped their arms around each other and hugged, Emma's eyes fell on a goddess walking through the the doorway. Emma was sure her heart skipped a beat as she took in the short, gently flipped out brunette hair, grey blazer, white silk blouse, grey pencil skirt, dark hose and black stilettos. Emma couldn't help her jaw from dropping as she suddenly remembered that she was patting Zelena on the back and... And, Zelena, she was saying.... Something? Yeah, pretty sure Zelena was asking her something. And then, two dark, sultry eyes latched onto hers like a damn laser, and she, she, Oh No, no,no, no,....... that can't be......

"My sister, Regina. " Zelena said, motioning for her to come meet Emma.

'Well Damn!' Thought Emma as she tried to calm her nerves, watching the dark haired beauty walk (strut!!) up to her.

"Hello, Miss..... " Regina asked 

"Swan. Emma Swan. " Emma choked out.

"Yes, Miss Swan, pleasure to meet you. " Regina said letting her eyes travel down to the zip up shortly black boots, and up the extremely tight and mouth watering blue jeans, to the green button down shirt (that brings out her amazing, emerald eyes!!), and that beautiful, beautiful mane of blonde hair! And, Oh, such wonderful, enticing pink lips! 

Emma shifted from foot to foot, watching as Regina pretty much checked her out and finally said "Umm, pleasure to meet you also. "

Zelena chuckled as she watched the two women size each other up, causing them both to cough and look at her at the same time.

"Well, I would like to freshen up and I'm sure Regina would like to also. " Zelena said.

Snapping out of the lust induced spell she had been under, Emma said "Yes, I imagine so. Zelena said that the both of you would be staying here and I think that Zelena might be happy staying in....... "

Regina huffed and looked at Zelena. All the stress and flight time stretching her to the breaking point and Who does this woman think she is??? "Miss Swan is going to tell us where We can sleep??...... In our Own House?" 

Emma looked at Regina "I just thought...... "

"Yes, well, maybe you Shouldn't think so much!" Regina spat out "I'm going up the stairs and to the right and into the first room on the left. Which happens to be My old bedroom. "

"But, you can't. That's my....... " Emma sputtered out.

"Oh, but I can, Miss.... Swan. " Regina said as she drug her suitcase up the stars and turned right.

Zelena busted out laughing "Priceless, abso-fucking-lutely priceless!" 

Emma shook her head and joined Zelena, laughing until tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

Sighing, Zelena said "I bet she discovers that bedroom belongs to you, huh?"

"Yep! And, I'm Not moving. "

"What if she won't move either......?" 

Emma winked at Zelena "Hey, the bed is big enough for the both of us. "

"Shut up! You didn't just say that!" Zelena said as they climbed the stairs and turned to the left.

Emma wagged her eyebrows "She doesn't know me, now does she?"

"Oh, but you don't know her either, my dear." Zelena answered, looking forward to an exciting few weeks 

Regina stomped into her old bedroom and flung her suitcase on the bed. The ...King size bed? Well, that's definitely new in here.

Looking around the room, Regina was a little bit disappointed that her room didn't have any of her old things in it. Of course, it Had been over fifteen years, closer to eighteen years, since she actually lived here. Still, she had thought that her mother would have left her bedroom alone, even though that was a foolish notion, she guesses . 

Walking over to the closet, Regina opened the door and was met with what must be 'Miss Swans' ridiculous clothes. Shutting the door and shaking her head, she walked to the rather large vanity and sat on the antique stool.

Regina looked at the photos that were slipped in the edges of the mirror. A young boy, cute with a mop of brown hair and somehow looked a little mischievous, she would imagine. Regina smiled to herself thinking that Emma had a son and the idea caused a warm feeling to settle in her chest.

There were a few framed photographs arranged on top of the vanity and as she looked closer, Regina's breath hitched as she picked up one that her and her mother, Cora, were standing in the back yard in front of the huge apples tree. She remembered that day clearly. She was just sixteen and before all the harsh words and actions. Running her finger over her mothers image, Regina chocked back a sob, as a few tears snaked their way down the brunettes cheek.

Emma had been leaning in the doorway, watching Regina as she picked up the picture and then saw her shoulders shake. After a little while, Emma couldn't help but speak.

"That is one of my favorite pictures of Cora. " Emma said quietly.

Regina turned, and looked at the blonde through watery eyes.

Emma walked over and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder "She loved you, you know. She never stopped. "

The walls completely fell down and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's hips, burying her face in blue jeans as Emma gently stroked dark hair.

The pair stayed like that for a while. Emma humming and slowly swaying them until Regina cleared her throat and stood, withdrawing her arms from where they had been holding tight around the blonde.

"Yes, well...... thank you, Miss Swan. I.... I.... loved my mother also. " Regina said, brushing down her skirt. "I take it that you have a son, is that so?"

Emma smiled, nodding her head "Yes, his name is Henry. He's almost Nine years old and.... Oh, his bedroom is just down the hall. "

Regina cocked her head "Hummm. Soooooo, this is Your bedroom now?"

Emma smiled, hands thrust into back pockets and rocking on her heels "Yes, that is correct. "  
Regina nodded slowly with a smirk forming on her face.

Emma looked down then back up in deep brown eyes "Uhh, Zelena wanted to go to the funeral home in about an hour and I, or, we wanted to know if you would like to go also?"

Regina pursed her lips, then let her face soften "Yes, Emma, that is a good idea. I'll be ready whenever you two are ready. " and then, because she is Regina Mills, added "I would think that would leave you plenty of time to find another bedroom to sleep in tonight ......Miss Swan. "

Emma snorted "You wish, Miss Mills! I just hope you don't snore. " and walking to the door and turning "Oh, by the way, I usually move around a lot, when I sleep so .... you can pick whichever side you want and I'll a Try not to roll over on you." 

Emma winked and strode out the door.

Regina found herself grinning despite trying not to. "Was that a Threat..... or a Promise, Miss Swan?" As she laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for all the ones thinking that Emma is being an Inconsiderate Bitch about not letting Regina just have the bedroom to herself during this time, please be calm. It will all be explained next chapter. Come on guys, Emma has a plan!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peoples!!!
> 
> Okay, This chapter was becoming a long one, so I split it up and hopefully it will flow alright. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thank you all for reading. Mwah!

Regina was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, impatiently tapping her foot, when she huffed out "I suppose there is no need to rush, as Cora has already passed and will not be left waiting for our arrival, but tardiness is such a disturbing characteristic!"

"Grandma Cora didn't like it when people were late. " 

Regina jumped as the statement was voiced directly behind her.

Turning around and discovering that the voice belonged to a little boy, Regina said "Yes, my mother was quite adamant about punctuality. "

The little boy glanced down at his shoes as he shrugged his shoulders and straightened his dress shirt. Thinking back to the pictures on the mirror, this cute boy just had to be Emma's son. He was adorable and quite the sharp dresser! 

"It seems that we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Regina Mills and I believe you might be Emma's son. " Regina said as she crouched down to Henry's level. 

Henry held out his hand, nodding "Pleased to meet you Miss Mills, my name is Henry Swan. "

Regina smiled and shook the proffered hand. "Such good manners and at a young age!"

" Well, he sure didn't get them from his mother!" Zelena cackled as she stepped off the last stair and onto the hardwood floor. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. " Emma said as she came from the back door.

Regina's heart fluttered as she drank in the beautiful dark blue dress that an equally beautiful Emma Swan was wearing. Her hair was brushed out and with gorgeous princess curls framing her face, it made her look good enough to ravish! Regina unconsciously licked her lips as she gazed at light pink lips and into sparkling green eyes.

Emma stood next to Regina "I see you've met Henry. "

Regina nodded, looking down at the very worn sneakers that Emma was wearing and back up into green eyes, then as she tilted her head "Yes,.... Henry. I've been meaning to ask you about....."

Emma interrupted "The answer is yes, and we can talk later. If that's alright with you. " clutching the rather large pocketbook a little closer to her chest.

"Of course, Miss Swan. " Regina said looking at Henry.

"Hey! You're the girl from the picture in Moms bedroom! Boy, you're even prettier in person! Isn't she Mom, and you said she was pretty in that old picture. "

Emma coughed as Regina smirked and Zelena laughed.

Regina patted Henry on the shoulder "Why, thank you Henry, you have made me feel very special. "

"You're welcome. " Henry blushed. "Mom always says that is her favorite picture..... "

"Of Miss Cora!" a red faced Emma shouted out.

"Of course it is, Em-ma. " Regina said with a raspy voice, then "Shall we go?"

Emma was in a trance as Regina's voice reverberated through her body, settling in her lower belly. 'Yup, definitely filing that voice away for use later tonight...... in the shower. ' Emma thought as she watched the two best looking legs in the world walk towards the front door. Emma's eyes were locked on the swaying backside of the sultry brunette when she heard someone speak.

"You're beginning to drool, Swan. Let's go before we have to mop the floor!" Zelena chuckled.

Emma grinned, following the two women and Henry. "Yeah, that's not all that needs to be mopped!" she whispered.

Regina walked to the Mercedes that was parked in the drive, sure that it was Zelenas, as she watched Emma and her sister talking. Having only met the blonde a few hours ago, Regina felt...... a connection with her. It could just be physical, but she felt it was deeper than that.

Regina scoffed at herself, she did not believe in love at first sight! But...... there was definitely Something, about Miss Swan that drew her in. She was shaking her head as Zelena walked to the drivers door.

Noticing that Emma and Henry were walking the opposite direction, Regina asked "Are they not joining us, Zelena?"

Zelena looked across the roof of the car "Emma said she would drive separately. She's going to see Mother with us, then is going to run some errands. "

Regina frowned, somehow disappointed that they were not riding together.

Zelena chuckled "Surely you can stand to be separated for a little while, sister. "

Regina was about to respond, when a loud noise grabbed her attention.

And, then she saw it!

Slowly making it's way from the side of the house, a shiny black fender followed by a beautiful, smiling blonde,framed in the drivers side window, all rolling on massive rear tires on shiny, wide wheels! The way it rumbled, so deep and gravelly, made Regina gasp at the woman controlling all that power. My god, what a woman she must be! 

"Behold, Emma's 1966 Mustang, blah, blah, blah! It's loud, it's fast and Cora loved it. Get in, let's go. " Zelena said.

Buckling her seat belt, Regina threw a glance towards the Mustang "It's not a restored classic car, is it?"

"Not even close. She built it herself, Oh, our mother helped. Emma wouldn't take any of her money, but she let Cora help sand and paint it though. "

"What?!" a flabbergasted Regina asked.

"I know, right. " Zelena said as they pulled onto the main road.

Regina smiled "Tell me more about this Miss Swan, sister. "

"Mmm, I will tell you what I know, but answer me this.... Regina. Do you think that you might..... Like her?"

Regina blushed "Maybe?"

Zelena laughed "Okay. This is the story of the how Cora and Emma met.... "

Regina turned her head to look at the hot rod behind them, and then looked at Zelena, listening as the story unfolded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Emma smiled at Henry, who was beaming, as he looked out the windshield, and thought that, at that moment, he reminded her of Miss Cora. Yep, Cora was one of a kind. Wise, encouraging, compassionate and..... and, and Dammit, Cora! We were supposed to do so much more as a ....... a family.

Emma's eyes watered up and she sniffed, catching Henry's attention, and causing him to reach over an pat Emma's hand, that was resting on the gear shift knob.

"I miss her too, Mom. " Henry said in such a caring voice that it made Emma's heart swell with pride.

"Thank you, Henry. Now, how about we show our tail lights to the two in the Mercedes?" Asked Emma, nodding to the car in front of them.

Henry leaned back against the seat with a grin 

"Do it Mom!"

Emma checked her mirrors, downshifted into third and blipped the throttle. The little car came alive and Emma swapped lanes grinning at Zelena as she passed her, while shifting into forth, then fifth gear.

Regina's heart stopped as Emma passed them in a flurry of sound and motion. Emma was certainly anything but boring!

Shaking her head, Zelena said "She is such a child. "

Regina watched the Mustang pull in front of them, before glancing at Zelena "So, Emma was pregnant with Henry when she rescued Cora. Is she Crazy?" Regina had noticed Emma's athletic body, the very first moment she saw her, and those arms, mmnnn, those arms!

"Depends on who you ask, I suppose. Now, after our mother learned Emma's name and that she worked for Mr Gold, she just walked into Golds office and asked to speak to Emma. "

"I bet that went over well. "Regina barked out. 

Zelena laughed "Yeah... No! But, he did direct her to Emma's little office. After Cora explained who she was and said she wanted to reward her for her bravery and so on, Emma told her it wasn't any big deal, she should keep her money and be more careful next time. Then she said that she was very busy and had to get back to work. "

Regina looked unbelievably at Zelena "Emma..... dismissed... mother?"

"Unhuh, but Cora followed Emma into the machine shop! Emma told her to leave.... several times but Cora said she would wait until Emma got off work to talk to her. Emma laughed, shook her head and said that Cora could buy her lunch and everything would be even. "

Regina was impressed that Emma would go toe to toe with Cora, something that she, herself should have done, years ago, instead of running away. Guilt weighed heavy in her stomach as she thought of the past ten years. And, now her mother was...... gone, truly gone, 

Zelena noticed the change in Regina and cleared her throat 

"Okay, we're here. " Zelena said as she rested a hand on Regina's shoulder. "I'm here for you, Regina. There is no good, no bad, this is me and you. Love you, my sister. "

Regina leaned in softly sobbing as Zelena patted her back.

Emma reached into the large pocketbook and pulled out the pair of heels she had brought. She quickly changed out of her old sneakers before opening the car door and starting over to Zelenas car, but Zelena shook her head and Emma nodded, giving the two women privacy, and walked into the funeral home with Henry.

Emma talked to the staff and thanked them for all that they had done, then her and Henry went into the next room and said their goodbyes to Cora. 

Wiping tears from her eyes, Emma spoke softly "Cora, thank you, for...... everything. You have taught me so much. About business, life, family and being a mother. "

Emma picked up Henry and laughed "Remember when Henry was a baby, and I tried to change his diaper, but it was sooo full it made me gag and I held him under the shower head to clean him off and you thought I was trying to drown him! Oh my, the look on your face!" 

Emma let the laugh fade away and sighed long and heavy before talking again "We sure had some good times, didn't we, Cora. You helped me through some pretty bad times too and now I'm a better person because of you. I don't think your ever knew just how much you meant to me and Henry but, even if you did, you would have downplayed it and said nothing. You sure where a piece of work, Mrs Mills and I am going to miss you each and every day. "

Another long silence, then "Hey, Regina and Zelena are both here and.... I wish you were too. Anyway, I better go, they will be in soon. I love you, Cora and you will always have a place in my heart. "

Henry burrowed into Emma's shoulder "Love you, Grandma Cora. "

Emma smiled and kissed Henry's cheek, as she walked out the exit door, unaware of the two sisters quietly crying in the back of the room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!!!!
> 
> So sorry for the delay in updates, I've been caught up in life as usual.
> 
> Okay, this chapter has a few lines of a song from the early 1970s called 'Brandy' by Looking Glass. Check it out!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!!
> 
> Later, Dudes and Dudettes...
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, as Regina and Zelena where lost in their own thoughts. After handing the car keys to the doorman, the two women walked inside and up the stairs, stopping at the top and nodding at each other as they each turned to go to their respective bedrooms.

Seeing the door closed, Regina hesitated as she grasped the doorknob. Should she knock? This Was/Is Miss Swans' room now. But it was hers as well, so she opened the door, relived that the blonde was not already asleep in the large bed. Maybe the cocky blonde has indeed decided to inhabit one of the other bedrooms. Regina frowned, she didn't know if she was happy or disappointed if that was the case.

Changing into her silk bed clothes, Regina decided to sit on the balcony that joined the bedroom. As she sat in an old rocking chair, Regina took in the sight of the backyard and the barely visible stables to the far right. This had been her favorite part of her bedroom, spending countless hours out here looking at the sky and just enjoying the scenery during the day and at night. 

Cora would join her sometimes and those times were extra special. Regina cleared her throat as the feelings started to surface. How she wished that things hadn't gone so bad between them. 

Regina sniffed as she thought of Emma and the words that she spoke to her mother. The woman that Emma knew was more like the woman of Regina's youth. Maybe, Emma helped Cora ease up and enjoy life, though that thought made Regina a little jealous. Shaking her head, she knew that everything wasn't Cora's fault. No, Regina was just as guilty of being stubborn and malicious as her mother was. 

**Ten Years Ago**

"I can not believe that you talked to me like that in front of Mr. Gold and Mattie!" Regina yelled as she stormed into the house.

Cora smirked "Well, you were the one caught with your hand down Mattie's slacks. "

Regina spun around with her jaw clenched "Mother, you knew we were dating. "

"Yes, but Mr. Gold caught the both of you at Work, where you are supposed to be working not ....... "

"Well, maybe Now, old man Gold knows that I don't want to marry Neal!" Regina said, hands on her hips.

Cora sat her purse and keys on the little table, as she shrugged off her coat "Regina, my dear, you really should reconsider your stand and go ahead and marry young Neal. The Mills and Gold families combined would give you enormous wealth, power and opportunity!"

Regina climbed the stairs "I know Mother, but I, I do not want nor need any of the Gold clan to complete me. "

Cora huffed "Fine, but if that truly is the case, then you might be looking for another job. "

"Gladly!" Regina shouted as the walked to her bedroom and slammed the door.

**Present Day**

Regina sighed, shaking her head, things went downhill quickly after that. 

"Why were we both so self absorbed and demanding?" Regina mumbled, as she remembered that it was only six short months later, that she took her trust fund and started her own business.

Global Strategy, Regina smiled, was one of the top businesses in it's field! And, why not, Regina graduated top of her class as a business analyst. Mattie was originally from England, so with very little persuasion, the two of them headed across the pond to make their fame and fortune.

And, the business took off, their relationship, nose dived. Oh, the sex was great, but things went bad when they had to talk and discuss..... anything. In the end, Regina bought out Mattie's half of the business and became sole owner of Global Strategy.

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by the loud shrill of her cell. Looking at the screen, Regina huffed as she pressed the answer button....... 

"Hello Betty, what can I do for you?" as she leaned back into the rocking chair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma trudged up the stars carrying Henry on her shoulder. When did he become so heavy? He had fell asleep on the way home, after running a few errands and now was snoring quietly against her neck. Emma relished these special little moments as a mother, because she knew that they would be gone all too soon one day.

As she walked past her bedroom, Emma glanced through the partially open door and saw the small lamp on in the corner and the doors to the balcony open. Grinning, Emma loved how she had goaded Regina about them both sleeping in the same room and same bed. All the while she had decided to let the brunette have the bedroom to herself, mainly because Regina is the one who just lost her mother.

After pulling off Henry's clothes, leaving him in his underwear, Emma tucked him in bed and kissed the top of his head. Looking down on her precious son, she gently closed the door and made her way towards her bedroom.

Regina was beginning to get a headache as she listened to Betty. How things could go so awry in only one day, she would never understand. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Regina tilted her head slightly to the right and caught Emma gathering what appeared to be sleeping attire, before heading into the adjoining bathroom. Smirking at the boldness of the blonde, Regina turned her attention back to the babbling woman on the phone.

Emma washed her face of all makeup and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in all night. Running her fingers through the long wavy hair, she sighed as her scalp relaxed and she mindlessly started brushing her hair the way Cora said would bring out the natural color without damaging the thick mane.

Once done, Emma walked back into the bedroom and placed her earrings in the jewelry box. Spying the bottle of brandy on the dresser, Emma grinned as she poured two tumblers half full and headed out to the balcony.

Emma sat down in a matching chair to Regina's right and placed the brunettes glass on the small table between the two chairs. Regina looked at Emma and nodded as she continued to talk on the phone. Emma smiled at Regina and sunk into the chair as she took a long sip, eyes wandering around the rolling yard all the way to the woods. 

Emma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the night air as Regina ended her call and picked up the glass draining half of it's contents in one gulp.

"Brandy. " Regina said, dropping the tumbler back to the table.

"Such a fine girl. What a good wife, you would be... " Emma sang softly.

"You're eyes could steal a sailor from the sea. " Regina finished with a smile. "Cora always loved that song. "

"Yes she did. " Emma said taking another sip.

After a nice comfortable silence, Emma looked over at Regina, breath catching in her throat as she observed the slope of her classic jawline, the lush, red lips, inviting skin at the base of her neck were it meets her shoulder, raven hair and, and god, she is just Gorgeous.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call and I apologize if I freaked you out, but...... I usually come out here every night before going to bed and hoped you wouldn't mind. "

Regina shook her head, "It was fine, dear. Just work, and you didn't interrupt, I can assure you. And...... I used to do the very same thing when I lived here. Every night I would look out across the grounds and up at the sky, reveling in the beauty of the stars. "

As Regina watched as Emma leaned her head back to scan the sky and was immediately stunned by the shear beauty of Emma without a trace of makeup, hair silky and flowing over pale shoulders barely covered by a white tank top. Long, lean legs shooting out from blue boy shorts, barefoot with her ankles crossed and Regina thought that at that moment, Emma was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Regina quickly downed the rest of her brandy, coughing a little as the alcohol burned her throat.

Emma snickered and stood "And that's my cue to bid you farewell for the night. "

Emma was already back in the bedroom when Regina's mind caught up with what the blonde had said.

Almost sprinting, Regina came up behind Emma saying "Wait..... Miss Swan, I assumed you would be sleeping here tonight. " a light blush creeping up her face.

Emma turned, looking at the bed then Regina "It's your bedroom. "

"It's your bed. " Regina said a little too quickly.

Emma couldn't stop the huge smile forming on her face, so she shrugged her shoulders and said softly "I think we both need our rest tonight and I'm sure I have come across as a selfish bitch with the whole bedroom thing, so I'll give you a few nights here by yourself. But, after that" Emma winked at Regina "I'm moving back in whether you're here or not. "

Regina swallowed and watched the swaying hips of the blonde goddess as she walked out the door.

A smile slowly spread across a chuckling Regina, as she closed the bedroom door and leaned against it, saying "Oh, Miss Swan, you have no idea who you are playing with, but you just might be a worthy adversary....... or partner?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!! Hope everyone is doing Great!!
> 
> Another chapter and I hope I haven't been dragging things too much. I promise things are going to get tense next chapter. 
> 
> As always, I thank you for the comments and kudos!!
> 
> Later Tater. 
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina was laughing, or rather giggling, and that was cause enough for concern, but as she turned her head, she noted that her mother was giggling also. Somewhat disoriented, Regina observed her surroundings. They were on her bedroom balcony, her mother was much younger and, looking down at her own clothes, she realized that she must be about fifteen years old. That was when she went through a cutoff blue jean faze just to piss her mother off, and since Cora was there, alive, this must be a dream.......... or a memory.

Looking at her mother, she saw the lightness in Cora's eyes and how happy she was, just spending time with her daughter. Regina's heart clenched as she realized that her beloved father, Henry, would soon die from a heart attack, leaving her mother devastated and angry at everything in general. Shaking her head, she decided to enjoy the moment for what it was, not for what would happen next.

Smiling, Regina reached over and placed her hand over her mothers hand and gave it a light squeeze. Cora turned her head and smiled back, eyes full of love and concern.

"Regina, you have to let go of the past. Let go of all the heartache and pain that holds you captive, unable to trust and love. Open your eyes, My Dear, sometimes love is standing right in front of you, hidden in the veil of yesterday's ghosts. Open your eyes and see the love that was meant for you. " Cora said in a comforting voice, turning back to gaze into the fields below.

Regina gasped, as she listened to the words spoken by her mother. Rather than seeming like a dark prophecy or a curse, Cora spoke as a angel, words of wisdom and guidance.

Following her mothers line of sight, Regina noticed a dense fog rolling in from the pond near the edge of the woods. She always loved seeing that happen, it was if magic were still in the world and anything was possible. 

A shiver ran through her, and Regina turned back to look at her mother, but she was gone. Melancholy started seeping into her soul and she closed her eyes, a tear sliding down a trembling cheek as she sank into a restless sleep..............

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When Emma left Regina in her bedroom, she had thought about sleeping in Henry's bedroom or one of the many guest rooms, but instead, she walked down the hall to Cora's room. 

Slowly opening the door, Emma breathed in the familiar sent of Cora's perfume and a calmness came over the anxious blonde. She wondered if she should be in here, now that Cora had passed. What would Zelena or Regina think and/or say?

Emma chuckled as she crawled on the huge bed and sat against the ornate headboard, remembering all of the times that Cora, Henry and herself, slept together in this very bed. Especially when Henry was a baby.

Emma closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about her personal savior..... Cora Mills.

Emma was walking from the stables heading towards the tree line when she heard Cora's voice.

"Emma! Emma, hold up, please. I want to walk with you. " Cora yelled as Emma grinned and waited on the older woman to catch up to her.

"Hurry up, Mrs. C, I've got to get back in shape. I love Henry to death, but being pregnant sure did a number on my body. " Emma said as she pulled at her belly and hips.

Cora swatted Emma's arm "Please, don't tell that lie, Emma. You look absolutely stunning and fit as a fiddle. "

Emma scrunched up her face and said "Pffff" as they walked along the edge of the woods.

"Have you met anyone that you might want to date, marry, or hit it and quit it?" Cora asked as they turned towards the pond. 

Emma barked out a laugh "Well, that came out of nowhere. But, to answer your question, no, not looking nor wanting any romantic anything, anytime soon. "

"Emma. " Cora said, laying her hand on the blondes forearm, stopping her "Not everyone wants to use you and throw you away. Release your heart from the box you have placed it in, and give it to someone who will cherish and protect it. Open your eyes and see, clearly, the path you must take. " 

Wondering what the Hell Cora was talking about, Emma started to speak, but as she looked in the distance to the grand mansion, she could just make out the shape of two figures that seemed to be sitting on her bedroom balcony. 

As she turned back to Cora, a heavy fog surrounded her. With arms flailing, Emma called out for the older woman. A calmness settled over her and she began to walk towards the house, certain that Cora had beat her there..............

Emma woke up to a seriously sore neck and not a small amount of drool on her tank top.

Rubbing her neck, Emma groaned and stretched as she thought about the day ahead. Today was Cora's funeral and at least it wasn't supposed to rain, so there was that, but ...... Oh well, better get started, Emma thought as she slowly padded out the bedroom door, only hesitating for a moment, to glance back at the picture of Cora, Henry and herself that was on the far wall. With a sigh, she gently closed the door and walked down the hall, pondering on the odd dream.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Regina awoke with a start, not usually a deep sleeper, she definitely feels an arm draped across her hip. Remaining completely still, she kept her eyes closed and reached out with her other senses. Whoever it was behind her must still be sleeping by their steady breathing, so that was good. The hint of perfume in the air would suggest that the bedtime bandit was a woman...... and most likely, Emma Swan. 

Regina smirked as she thought about the blonde haired woman breaking down and not being able to resist sleeping in Her bed, even if Regina was in it also. Deciding to continue to fake being asleep, Regina scooted back into the warm body and let out a soft sigh. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, she thought.

"Damn, Sister! Are you trying to climb on top of me?" Regina heard as she bolted upright and turned to look at her bedmate.

"Zelena??" Regina croaked out.

"Yeah. Who the hell did you think it was?" Zelena asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat against the headboard, looking at Regina as it dawned on her.

"Oh. My. God! You thought it was Emma in bed with you, and, and that's why you backed that huge ass of yours almost in my face!" Zelena squealed out.

Regina huffed, crossing her arms "For your information, Sister, I was asleep and therefore, Not in control of my actions. And, another thing, I do Not, have a huge ass! It is very nice, thank you very much!"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders "I guess someone besides you might find it appealing. Hey..... Emma might!! Let's ask her, huh?" 

Regina rolled her eyes, as she tried to slow her heart rate down after thinking about Miss Swans hands on her backside.

Glaring at Zelena, Regina asked "Why did you end up here? Were you expecting Emma to be in the bed instead of me?" a tinge of, what, jealousy in her voice.

Zelena looked down at her hands, twisting in the sheets "Actually, I thought you both would be in here. I....I just didn't want to be alone last night, you know?"

Regina raised her arm for Zelena to slide under and said "Yes, I Do know, Zelena. "

After about fifteen minutes of silence, the both of them lost in their own thoughts, Regina said " We will need to get up and going soon. I think this will be a ...... emotional day. "

Zelena nodded her head and shifted away from Regina with a loud sigh.

Regina chewed her bottom lip and looked at Zelena "How...... how did Emma and her son come to live in this house with our mother?"

"I think Emma should be the one to tell you the finer details.... " Zelena said as she shifted around to face her sister "but, I do know that, for some reason, Emma had to sell her family home, leaving her pregnant and homeless. "

Regina gasped at this new information "But, but she was working for Gold when Cora went to see her. You said...... "

Zelena nodded her head "Yes, she was working at that time, but then some sort of shit storm happened and she was fired, quit or something. As I said, I don't know all the details Regina. All I know was that Cora told me that she heard that Emma was pregnant and living in her car.... "

"Wait! She was living in that old, loud car?" Regina asked.

Zelena laughed "No, not the Mustang, the bug. Emma also has a bright yellow Volkswagen bug. You seem more worried about the vehicle than the fact that Emma was Living in her car!"

Regina's face turned red "No, I.... I.... shush! Just finish the story, please. " 

"Okay, okay. " Zelena said, reaching out and holding Regina's hand "Anyway, Mother tracked Emma down and tried to get her to come to the house, but Emma wouldn't have any of it. If you don't know yet, Emma is pretty stubborn. But, so is our mother!"

Regina chuckled "That she is"

"After about a week of begging and pleading with Emma, Cora had enough. She called a tow truck and had Emma's car towed to the house while Blondie was job hunting. "

Regina shook her head "I bet that went over well. " with a grin, having a bit more pride in her mother.

Zelena was laughing harder "Yeah, Cora said Emma came here, banging on the front door demanding her car back and 'who the hell did she think she was' for taking her own personal property. "

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry about that. "Regina said, thinking about a pregnant and frightened young Emma Swan.

"Yeah, I know, right. " Zelena said quietly.

After a short silence and a long sigh,and Regina looking at her expectantly, Zelena said "I don't know how or what mother said, but Emma agreed to stay with her here in the house, and she has been here ever since. Cora was with her at the hospital when Henry was born and everything. I ... I think they were good for each other. "

Regina thought of all that Zelena said and couldn't shake the feeling that Emma had taken advantage of not just her mother, but the Mills name and money. Still...... maybe that wasn't the case. She would definitely be checking into it though.

As Regina started out of bed, she said "Miss Swan is probably still sleeping. "

Zelena looked at the bedside clock "No way. Not if she is still on her regular morning routine. "

Regina was walking to the bathroom when she stopped and turned back to her sister "Routine?"

"Yeah, we've already missed the good parts today, but I'll be sure to wake you up early enough to, uh, enjoy it tomorrow morning though. " Zelena said, with a grin.

Regina nodded her head "Whatever. " and continued to the bathroom and fumbled with the shower knobs.

The warm water soothed both body and soul, and Regina leaned her forehead against the shower wall as she thought about the funeral today. Sadness and guilt crept into her mind but she pushed those thoughts away and finished her shower. Much to do today and then .... back to work, back to England.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you for staying with me!
> 
> This is a longer than usual chapter, but I decided not to break it up. I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I love them all.
> 
> Peace out and Stay Strong!!

After her shower, Regina walked back into the bedroom to find Zelena absent, so she opened the wardrobe and pulled out the long black dress she would wear to her mothers funeral. 

Laying it on the bed, it looked...... old, out of place. Regina stared at it for several minutes, then she picked it up and placed it back into the wardrobe, while simultaneously, retrieving a, above the knee, black with light lace and white piping at the neck, dress.

As Regina was hanging the dress on the front of the wardrobe, Zelena came through the bedroom door with a basket and two cups of coffee.

"You are a mind reader and a lifesaver........ at times, Zelena. " Regina said with a smirk.

"Yes, well I assume you're still a cranky bitch, until you've had your morning coffee. " Zelena shot back.

"You know me so well, my sister. " Regina said taking the offered coffee.

Zelena walked out to the balcony and sat the basket down as she sat on one of the rocking chairs and Regina, the other.

Regina rummaged through the basket.

"English muffins and blueberry muffins. " Zelena said.

"Thank you, again. " Regina said 

Zelena nodded, biting into a blueberry muffin.

After a short while, Regina cleared her throat and looked at Zelena, saying "This Is to be a private funeral at the mausoleum, only you and me, correct?"

"With Emma and Henry. " Zelena said after a sip of coffee.

Regina frowned "Yes, I suppose their presence will be acceptable. " 

Zelena snorted "Besides our mother having it written in her will for them to be at the funeral...... I would pay money, to see you stop Emma Swan from being there!"

Regina grunted as she bit into a muffin.

"By the way, you did get notice of the reading of the will at four o'clock today?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, I take it Miss Swan will be there also?" 

"Uh huh. August Booth is supposed to be there as well. " Zelena said with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes "God help us all. " as Zelena snickered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had showered in Henry's bathroom, pulling on some boy shorts and a tank top and was currently downstairs in the kitchen handing Henry a bowl of cereal, as he sat at the table.

"Hey kid, start eating already. I let you sleep a little later today, but we will have to get ready soon for... "

"Grandma Coras' funeral, I know. " Henry said taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Emma nodded and her shoulders sagged as she cut a banana into her own bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Master Henry! Good to see you!" Zelena said, placing the basket on the table and kissing the top of Henry's head.

"Good morning, Aunt Zelena. " Henry answered quietly. 

Zelena looked at Emma and frowned as they both sat down on either side of Henry.

"What's with the basket?" Emma mumbled between bites.

"Oh! I took some muffins up to Regina and we ate.... " Zelena grinned "in Her bedroom. "

Emma stopped mid chew and pointed her spoon at the redhead.

"My Bedroom!" Emma said loudly.

Zelena shrugged her shoulders "All I know, is she was there and you were not. "

"I was being nice, that's all. Still My bedroom, Zelena. " 

"Mom should have slept there cause it was the probability the last night we spend here, right Mom?" Henry asked as he put down his napkin.

Zelenas eyes widened as she looked at Henry, then to Emma "What?!?"

Emma tapped her nails on the table and sighed 

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know.... "

"You can't be serious..... " Zelena shouted as she jumped up and went to stand beside Emma.

Emma leaned back and looked up at Zelena 

"Maybe it's time for us to move out. Regina and you are the owners now and I don't think your sister cares for me in the least little bit. "

"Emma, you Know that Cora would Never....... "

"Cora is..... not here anymore. " Emma said as she stood, carrying both empty bowls and walking to the sink and turning back to Henry "Henry, time for you to go take a quick shower and get dressed for the funeral, Ok?"

Henry nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

Zelena watched the sullen boy leave.

"Henry is taking this hard, isn't he?" Zelena asked. 

"Even though he knows that we weren't really related, Cora was the only Grandma he will ever have. " Emma sobs as the tears fall.

Zelenas heart breaks as she pulls Emma into a hug, knowing that there is much more behind that simple statement.

Emma's shoulders are shaking as Zelena softly stroked blonde hair. She remembers Emma telling her of being an orphan, shuffling from home to home until she was adopted by the Swans at the age of thirteen. Of a nice, kind, older couple who chose her to be their daughter and then were killed in an automobile accident, Emma's first year of college. So, Emma never had Grandparents and Cora Was all that Henry had. 

"But, Henry knew Cora his entire life. And she loved him with all her heart. That counts as something, doesn't it?" Zelena said lifting Emma's chin.

Emma straightened, wiping away tears "Yes, yes it does. "

Zelena grinned "Well alright then. And, don't go moving out just yet, at least for a week or two. "

"Regina would just love that, now wouldn't she. " Emma smiled as she turned back to the sink.

"You might be surprised. " Zelena said on her way out of the kitchen, passing Regina on her way in.

"You're still here?" 

Emma knew that sarcastic, but very, very sexy voice.

"Spoiled your morning, huh?" Emma answered as she turned to view perfection in human form...... Dammit!

Regina let her eyes rake up the gorgeous blonde from her lean, muscular legs to her well defined biceps and those mesmerizing green eyes.

Taking a calming breath and plucking a bright red apple from the table, Regina looked back at the blonde saying, with an air of boredom.....

"Hummmm, Spoiled...... no, but now that Cora has passed, whatever you had over her or blackmailed her with, must have expired as well, so....... I thought that maybe you had left to go apartment hunting or some other such thing. Cora always did have a bad habit of taking in strays. " 

Regina bit into the apple while staring at the blonde, wondering to herself why she had even said such a thing.

Emma's smile turned into a grimace as she covered the short distance to stand nose to nose with the irritating brunette.

"You know, after hearing Cora and some others talk about you, I had really hoped that in the ten years, that you just dropped out of your family's life, that maybe you had changed. But I guess you're still the stuck up, insensitive Bitch that everyone warned me about. Maybe you're truly heartbroken over Cora's death, or guilty. Either way, you're gonna have to live with that!" Emma said breathing heavily as she backed Regina up to the table before turning on her heel and starting to head out of the kitchen.

Regina remembered to breathe as she stuttered "Wa...wait..Em... "

Emma spun around with fire in her eyes.

"And don't worry your pretty, little head, Regina. Me and Henry will be gone by the end of the week. " Emma spat as she stormed out.

Regina gulped loudly and dropped the apple on the floor. 

"Yes, Miss Swan, you would think that I could change. but...... " as she shook her head, retrieving the apple and disposing of it. 

"Well, it's not like Emma and Henry are family anyway. Not 'Real' family. " Regina huffed, trying very hard to believe the harsh words that came out of her mouth, and wondering why she was close to tears. It must be that Mothers funeral is today, that's it, and nothing else! 

\--------------------------------------------

Emma and Henry were walking out the front door to drive to the Mills Family mausoleum in Storybrooke Cemetery, when Zelena called out....

"Emma! Henry! You can ride with us! Come on, you two.... "

Emma locked eyes with Regina, who was about to enter the passenger seat of the Benz.

"No, but thanks for asking. I promised Cora that I would drive the bug, remember?" Emma said as she passed by.

Zelena nodded her head "That's right. See you there. "

Emma waved over her shoulder as she kept on walking.

Zelena started the car and eased down the driveway "Emma seems out of it, doesn't she?"

Regina cleared her throat "I wouldn't know, sister. "

Zelena looked at Regina and furrowed her brows "Yeah, right. "

Regina turned her head and looked out the side window, lost in her thoughts.

Today her mother will be lain to rest, beside her father, in the family crypt. Mills Family crypt. Not, Mills family and Emma Swan Family crypt. Just Mills.

Regina sighs and shifts in the car seat. She knows she is being petty in regards to Miss Swan, but ...... But, she resents her. There, she's said it, in her mind, anyway. Yes, she resents Emma for being with Cora and all the things they did together. The rational part of her knows that she, herself, is responsible for not being in her mothers life, but Regina is just angry...... And feeling guilty. 

Emma parks the bug beside Augusts' jeep, breathing out in relief that her long time friend and co worker would be here to offer comfort and compassion.

"Good morning Em and Big H!" August said as he climbed out of his lifted jeep.

Henry hugged August as Emma shook her head "August, you're gonna fall out of that thing one day and break your neck. "

"If I fell out, the only thing I would hurt would be the ground. " August chuckled, hugging Emma tightly, causing Emma to let out a little squeal.

Regina was walking up the steps leading into the mausoleum, when she heard a short...squeal? Turning towards the noise, she narrowed her eyes. That oaf, August was hugging Emma and Henry was wrapped around one of Augusts' legs. 

"Well, don't they make the most picturesque family. " Regina muttered quietly.

Zelena heard the slightest tinge of jealousy in Reginas' remark and couldn't help herself....

"Yeah, maybe. August is going to have to step up his game quite a few notches if he wants to woo Emma away from any of the others. " Zelena said nonchalantly as she walked past Regina trying to conceal a grin.

Regina whipped her head to Zelena.

"What do you mean by 'any of the others'" 

Zelena waited until Regina was fully in the mausoleum.

"Well, our little Emma happens to be pursued by a few men..... and women, it would seem. Although Emma has been nice to all of them, it appears that August and Ruby are her favorites. "

Regina let the information sink in and was about to ask Zelena another question, when Emma started up the mausoleum steps.

"Miss Swan," Regina said through gritted teeth "Since Mother wanted you here, you and Henrys' admittance will be permitted. But, I'm afraid Mr. Booth will have to remain outside. "

Emma saw red as she clenched and unclenched her fists, willing herself to calm down and not cause there to be Two funerals today! Damn that pompous, self righteous, Bitc..... "

"Mom, are we going in?" Henry asked, interrupting Emma's internal tirade.

Emma bent down and placed her hands on Henrys shoulders.

"Henry, I've already said my goodbyes, but if you want to go in, I'm sure Aunt Zelena would be glad to hold your hand. " Emma said glancing up at Zelena, who had heard the conflict and nodded back to Emma.

Zelena brushed by Regina reaching out her hand to Henry "Emma, please come in also. "

"Maybe later. I'll be over at the bug, okay?" Emma said with a forced smile.

"Very well. "Zelena replied, pulling Henry with her as she glared at Regina.

Regina watched as Emma and August slowly walked back towards their vehicles. A sharp pain coursed through her body as she suddenly remembered her dream. 'Open your eyes' was what her mother had said,but what did it mean?

Shaking her head, Regina joined Zelena as they watched the ornate casket being lowered into the vault. An odd feeling coming from her hand, caused Regina to look down. 

What she saw, surprised her immensely. Henry was grasping her hand softly, and her heart filled with compassion towards this perfect little boy. Regina gave the boys hand a slight squeeze and Henry looked up and smiled at her with those big brown eyes and Regina about broke down thinking of how she had just treated his mother.

Regina was sniffling and Zelena passed her a tissue and a knowing look.

Zelena studied her sister. Maybe Emma and Henry are just what Regina needs in her life. It surely will not be easy, but damned if she wasn't going to try her best to help the two most stubborn women she knew to get together. Besides, Cora would have done the same thing.

"Sooo... Regina, huh?" August said leaning on the bright yellow VW bug.

Emma rubbed her face with both hands making a growling noise 

"Yeah...... Regina. " Emma said as she looked back at the mausoleum.

"You should go back in there, Emma. I'll be fine here, really. " 

"No, it's ok. Cora's not in there, that's just her body. " Emma said, then put a hand over her heart "But, Cora is still alive in here, though. "

August nodded as Emma crumbled into him as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend.

A throat clearing startled Emma and she turned to find Regina and Henry standing in front of her.

"Henry has exceptional manners. I commend your parenting, Miss..... Emma. " Regina said earnestly.

"Thank you, Regina. Your mother made an impression on both Henry and myself. " Emma said as Henry walked to her side.

"Yes, well. " Regina said wringing her hands.

Emma kept looking at Regina who was clearly wanting to say something else, but after a few minutes, Emma said "Thank you for looking after Henry. " and waved at August who had already climbed into his jeep.

Emma opened the door for Henry and was about to get in the bug, when she looked back at Regina still standing there, 

"Regina, I am sorry for your loss. "

Regina nodded "Thank you, and don't forget about the meeting at Four o'clock in the study. "

Emma nodded back, sat down in the bug and drove away slowly, wondering about the complex woman known as Regina Mills.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon passed quickly with Zelena and Regina having lunch at the mansion while Emma and Henry had went to the local diner, Granny's. Or that's what Zelena told Regina after she answered a text from the aggravating blonde. 

Regina had changed clothes after lunch and spent the rest of the day in Cora's bedroom, going over her mothers things and studying the array of photographs and paintings. 

She had smiled and ran her fingertips over old pictures of Zelena and herself as well as ones with Cora and her father, Henry.

Looking at a large portrait of Cora, Emma and Henry, hanging on the wall beside the bed, Regina wondered again the reason that Emma named her son after her father. Regina tilted her head in thought as she heard the bedroom door open.

"I thought you might be in here. " Zelena said, walking into the room.

"Mmumm. " Regina said "Yes, just looking and......... remembering. "

Zelena sat on the bed beside Regina, looking at the portrait her sister was starring at.

"Why did Emma name her son Henry?" Regina asked.

"She wasn't going to at first, she was leaning towards her adoptive fathers name. But, after hearing about our father, she decided that she would use both, so Henry Daniel Swan was born. " Zelena said, finishing with a flourish.

Regina sat spell bound as Zelena spoke. Her heart was warmed by the tribute to her dear father. Whatever else Emma Swan was, she was definitely a romantic. Regina frowned, was this story Really true or was Miss Swan merely using sentiment to worm her way into a very wealthy family by means of a old, gullible woman?

"How did Emma end up here, in this house? Surely, her adoptive parents left her the house and possibly more. How did she end up living in her car?" Regina asked calmly.

Zelena sighed "You should really ask Emma.... "

Regina crossed her arms, cocking her eyebrows at her sister.

"But, I suppose I can tell you a little bit, not that I know it all. Cora was the only one that Emma truly confided in. So, do you remember Neal Gold?"

Regina's lips curled downward "Unfortunately, yes. But what....."

"Neal and Emma were dating while she worked at old man Golds place and there was something about drugs, stolen property and other stuff, and both Neal and Emma ended up in jail. Emma had to........ "

Zelena and Regina's phones buzzed at the same time. They both clicked on the text message.

Sighing Zelena stood up "It's time for the reading of the will. Let's go to the study, big sister. "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and August walked into the study to find four pairs of eyes staring at them. Emma cleared her throat and quickly moved to the right and sat in one of the high backed chairs while August followed suit.

Regina Shook her head thinking 'Tardiness!'

After about fifteen minutes of the attorney talking, he started into the Mills family businesses and Emma became immediately interested.

"What it boils down to, is that Mrs. Cora wanted to keep things basically like they are now. And lumping both businesses together, the ownership will be as follows...... "

Everyone in the room leaned forward and sat on the edge of their seat.

"Now, mind you, what is true for one business holds true for the other. Just wanted to make that clear. So, Regina Mills forty five percent and Zelena Mills forty five percent. And.... "

"Excuse me! Since when does forty five percent and forty five percent equal one hundred percent?" Regina loudly questioned.

Emma sat back in her seat and snickered. 

Regina glared at her.

"It doesn't, Miss Mills. It leaves ten percent and that is split going to August Booth and Miss Emma Swan. " the attorney smiled at Regina.

Emma and August gasped and grinned widely. Emma closed her eyes thanking Cora for her generosity.

Zelena smiled back at the two.

Regina was fuming " No, you can't expect..... "

"Sit down Regina! These are your mothers wishes. It is legal and final. " the attorney said with authority.

"Now on to the house and property. "

Regina sat down, still seething.

"Once again, this is everything bundled together, however there are certain things that Cora wanted her daughters to have and that will be discussed as the week progresses. But ..... the house... " the attorney looked down at the will until he found his place "The house shall be divided thusly, Regina Mills, Zelena Mills and Emma Swan, thirty three point three percent each. "

"What!!" Emma, Regina, August and Zelena shouted at the same time.

All four were standing and shouting, with Regina yelling at the attorney also.

"Everyone. Sit. Down!! You should All be Ashamed of yourselves. Cora deserves better!" The attorney said.

They all sat down with red faces and were silent for a number of minutes.

Emma broke the silence "Yeah, about this house, I don't think I..... "

Regina shot up from her seat 

"Damn right, you don't deserve Any part of this house after you pissed away the house you're parents left you for what? Drugs? Stolen Property? No my dear, you will never own Any of This house!" Regina was panting as she finished and was pointing her finger at a very surprised blonde.

Zelena stood up "Emma! Would I always be welcome here. anytime?"

Emma slowly stood up, looking from the attorney to Zelena to Regina.

"Yes, of course. " Emma said, finding her voice.

Zelena nodded and turned to the attorney.

"Okay, Mr. Attorney. I give half of my share to Emma and the other half to Regina. That means Regina has fifty percent and Emma has fifty percent. That Is correct, right. "

Regina grabbed Zelenas wrist "What the Hell are you doing!"

Zelena smirked thinking 'Damn, things are going to be interesting around here!'

Regina turned to the attorney "Is this even Legal?"

"It is if Miss Swan agrees. " he said, looking at the blonde.

Emma looked at August (nodding, yes), Zelena (nodding, yes) and Regina (shaking her head, Hell No!!).

Emma grinned, looking at the attorney and said ......

"Yes, I do believe I concur. I will accept Zelenas gift, with great pleasure and gratitude. "

Then she looked at Regina and said as she walked out of the room.....

"Your move. "


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!!!!  
> I know, I know, so sorry about the very, extremely late update!!  
> But...... here's one now!!  
> Love ya, hope you enjoy it and remember, this is a slow build up to a sure to be sexy time!
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Emma walked quickly out of the study, doing her best to not let her strong, confident appearance completely crumble before she could hide from everyone. 

Passing through the back door, Emma headed towards the stables, where David said he would take Henry to look after him while the meeting was going on.

Rounding the corner of the barn, Emma spotted Henry, with David and Mary Margaret, cleaning out one of the stalls and waved to the hard working little group.

"Mom! We're making things Must nicer for All of the horses!" Henry yelled while raking hay out of a corner.

Emma laughed "I see that! Great job everybody!" 

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked, her hand resting on Emma's forearm.

Nodding, Emma said "Yeah, but can we talk just for a second? You and David?"

"Sure, Emma. " MM looking back at David "David! Emma needs us for a little while? "

David wiped the sweat off of his forehead and motioned to Henry.

"Hey, Kiddo. Your Mom needs me and Mary Margaret out there for a little bit, think you can finish this stall and start on the next one?"

"You got it, Mr. D. " Henry said without looking up.

"Good boy!"David said, leaning his shovel against the wheelbarrow and walking out to the two women.

"Emma, what's up?" David asked while wiping his hand on a rag.

The three walked a little ways from the barn and Emma noticed the worry on her friends faces.

"Hey, calm down the two of you! Everything is going to be fine. " Emma said trying to calm everyone including herself.

"Are you and Henry going to be okay? Because, if those two Witches..... " David said angrily.

"Shhh!" Emma hissed "Henry!" scolding the well meaning man.

"Sorry" David said sheepishly.

Emma chuckled "That's okay, David. Now, the meeting went good, great even. " 

The two looked at Emma nervously.

"And, as it turns out ....... I will now own half of this house and property with Regina owning the other half. " Emma said trying to stop her voice from shaking.

Mary Margaret squealed, hugging Emma tightly.

"That's great, Emma!" MM said.

"And a bit surprising, too!" David added.

"Yes, it is. Cora split ownership of the house three ways with Regina, Zelena and me. Then Zelena split her share with me and Regina, making us equal in all of this. " Emma said while waving her hand around the fields.

"Cora was a good woman with a kind heart. " MM said, and they all nodded their heads.

After a couple of minutes, David coughed "Uh, Emma, What does that mean for Mary Margaret and me?"

Emma snapped her head up.

"Sorry, I probably should have said something sooner. As far as I'm concerned, nothing changes. Meaning, you two stay as long as you want to stay. If Regina gets huffy, then I'll just have to Un-Huff her!"

"That's good to hear, Emma. I like working here and I'm glad Mrs Cora was looking out for you and Henry. "David said sincerely.

"Yep, me too. " Emma replied.

"Wait a minute. You and Henry, Will be still staying here, right?" MM asked.

"I want to and I'm pretty sure Henry will also. "

"I hate to just up and go.. " David started "But, I need to go into town for some things before the stores close. "

Emma laughed "That's fine David, call it a day and take off. Thank you both for looking after Henry for me. "

"My Pleasure as always, Emma. " David said, then turned to MM "Want a ride to town?"

MM threaded her arm through David's "Why, Yes, David. Maybe we can go have supper while we're there too. "

Emma smiled at the two walking away and the reality of the sudden responsibility over more people's lives hit Emma...... Hard. She was already responsible for the workers at the machine shop and now the house and grounds also!"

Emma was starting to hyperventilate, when Henry leaned into her side, immediately slowing her heart rate down.

Emma wrapped an arm around the boy and gave him a bear hug.

"Mom! Mom! Enough already! Gheese!" Henry shouted, wriggling out of Emma's grasp.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina's head was spinning. What the Hell had just happened?

Regina stormed out just wanting, no, needing to get away from everyone to try and collect her thoughts and form a plan to salvage this horrendous mess!

Regina heard familiar footsteps behind her and could almost feel the hand reaching for her shoulder, when she spun around to glare at a shocked Zelena.

"Woah! You startled me!" Zelena shouted, barely staying upright.

"Not Half as much as You startled Me with that.... That! In There! " Regina screamed. 

"I mean, really Zelena, what were you thinking? This house should be ours. Our family! Not some outsiders. " Regina said dejectedly.

Zelena carefully hugged her sister and quietly said "I know, my dear sister, but I am still here and you don't know just how much Emma helped our mother while we were out doing whatever. I can only guess that you feel as guilty as I do about not checking in on Cora like a good daughter should have done. "

Regina stiffened at this, because the guilt Was a big part of it and she was having a hard time processing that fact.

Zelena sensed the change in Regina, but carried on. "But our mother saw fit to trust Emma with this house and a part of the family business, so maybe we should trust her too. And, if she screws up, we should help Her, guide her. "

Regina blew out, releasing most of the anger and looked at Zelena, who was smiling at her with sisterly love in her eyes. 

"It's just so hard, Zelena. I have fought and clawed my way to get to were I am, and now, some woman I don't even know owns half of my childhood home and a part of my family's business. " Regina said resting her forehead against Zelenas. 

"Well, get to know her, Regina. Talk to her and Henry. You might find that you have something in common. " Zelena said quietly.

Regina chuckled "Emma Swan and me, something in common? You must be joking, Zelena. She's, at best a former drug addict and...... "

Zelenas eyes flashed as she abruptly grabbed both of Regina's shoulders.

"Hey, hold on, now! I.... Never said, she was Doing drugs, now did I? You know how shitty Neal was and don't you think that, maybe Emma was innocent and Neal and his father tried to pin everything on her?"

Regina was shocked at her sisters outburst and stepped back slightly.

Zelena raised and lowered her hands breathing out slowly to calm down, and the looked at Regina.

"Like I said, Talk to Emma with an open mind. That's all I ask. " Zelena implored.

Regina sighed "I will make an effort, Zelena, I will Try. "

Zelena smiled "Good, now run along, I have other things to attend to. "

Regina mulled over what Zelena had said about Emma being innocent. Mr. Gold and Neal were bad news and it wouldn't be surprising if they did do that to her.

Regina had ended up in her old bedroom, changing into some jeans and a button down shirt. when she glanced through the window at the stables. The stables had always been her go to place when she was upset or just wanting privacy.

Her mind made up, Regina started to leave the room, when her eyes fell on the picture of Emma and Henry on the bedside table. Maybe things would work out, just maybe, just maybe...... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma walked back into the stables and noticed that Henry had quickly cleaned out two of the horse stalls. She leaned against one of the gates as she watched him struggle with a shovel load of manure, barely making it in the wheelbarrow.

Emma's chuckling alerted Henry to his Moms presence.

"Oh, hey! I think I'm done, but I can't roll out the wheelbarrow, it's too heavy. Maybe next year I'll be able. " Henry said, while eyeing the taunting piece of farm equipment.

Emma smiled at her son "I'm sure you're right about that, Henry. How about you walk with me and we'll go dump this in the compost pile. "

Henry pulled off his gloves and walked beside his Mon in silence as they walked to the pile and back into the barn.

"So........ are we staying here or what?" Henry blurted out.

Regina had made her way inside the barn and noticed the clean horse stalls and had, by chance, walked all the way to the back. Hearing the young boys outburst, Regina, on instinct alone, squat down in the last stall on the other end of the barn, holding her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be caught. 

Looking through old slats, Regina could just make out Emma and Henry. Curiosity won out and, instead of reveling herself or sneaking out through a window, Regina decided to stay and ease drop, no, do research! Yep, research.

Emma stopped and threw Henry an accusing stare.

"Henry Daniel Swan! If I didn't know better, I would think you have been ease dropping on an private conversation!" Emma said, trying not to smile.

Henry and Regina both swallowed and blushed.

Emma pulled Henry over to an old bench a little further into the barn and they both sat down. Emma with an arm draped over Henry's shoulders and Henry leaning into Emma.

Regina scooted a little closer to the stall opening so she could hear better.

Emma ran her fingers through Henry's hair and said "You know how much Grandma Cora loved you, yes?"

"And you Mom. " 

Emma smiled "Yeah, and I sure loved her, oh, as you did too." running her fingers through his dark hair "Well, Cora was not only sweet and caring and nice and... "

"And a great cook!" Henry said.

Regina listened closely.

Emma laughed "and lots of other things. But she was also smart and protective and she planned for the future, even if she wasn't going to be here. " 

Emma had to stop and wipe away several tears as Henry held her closer, while Regina was trying to control her tears as well.

"Anyway, Cora made it possible for us to stay here if we wanted to. If you would rather us move, then that's what we'll do. We can get a house or an apartment or..."

"Or we could stay with Ruby. You know Ruby is always asking you to spend the night. "

Regina's eyes snapped up to look at Emma's face as an uncomfortable feeling crawled over and under her skin. She didn't like this Ruby, and would make a point to tell her to leave Miss Swan alone........... for the good of the child.

"Henry, you know Ruby is just kidding. Her place is way too small for three people to stay there. And, there's only two bedrooms and...... anyway, no, not an option. "

Regina grinned widely.

"Mom, I want to stay here. "

"Yeah, me too, kid. "

"How do feel about Regina?" Henry asked. "She seems kinda mad at you, you know. "

Regina gasped as she steadied herself against the wooden planks.

Emma thought for a while, then said ....

"I don't know if she is really mad at me or if she just wishes she could have spent some time with her Mom. And another thing, Grandma Cora told me a whole lot about Regina, so at least I knew about her before I actually met her. But Regina has probably never heard anything about me and then she comes back to her childhood home and sees this strange, crazy woman and her son living here on top of her mother passing away..... well, I guess she has a right to be mad at me. At least be suspicious of us, you know. I would probably be the same. "

Regina was amazed at the kind words she was saying about the whole situation and fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"I think you and Regina are a lot alike. " Henry said.

Emma scrunched up her nose. "How so?"

"Aunt Zelena said that when Regina loved someone, she loved them with all of her heart and would do anything to protect them. And, You're the same way, Mom. Maybe, you two can be friends? "

Regina gazed intently at Emma's face as she answered Henry's question.

Emma slowly smiled.

"Yes, I think that I would like for us to be friends........ but, I don't know, she's got a whole other life in England and she doesn't much like me anyway. " Emma said with sadness.

Regina was touched by the slight longing in Emma's voice as she talked about her. Maybe Regina would stay here for a little while. Surely she could run her business from Storybrooke and she had to keep tabs on the family business anyway, didn't she.

"We can work on that, Mom. You're almost as irresistible as I am, so it shouldn't be too hard to get Regina to like you. " Henry said as he and Emma stood.

Emma's face turned bright red as Regina stifled a giggle.

"What! I'm totally More irresistible than you are! Like a thousand times more!" Emma said loudly.

"You wish! Race you back to the house!"Henry said running out of the barn.

"Why you little,,,, I'll get you! " Emma yelled running after Henry.

Regina waited a few minutes before standing and stretching her legs. She felt bad about listening in on what was supposed to be a private and sacred Mother and son conversation, but she couldn't deny the fact that she now fell more comfortable about Emma's intentions and motives concerning Cora and the businesses.

Sitting on the old bench that was recently vacated, Regina thought about what her mother would want her to do. 

"She would tell me to open my eyes. " Regina laughed, then said "Maybe by really opening my eyes, I will see things from a new perspective. " 

Regina stood suddenly "Thank you, mother. Maybe I can figure out the rest of what you're trying to tell me, but for now, I will try to at least tolerate the irritating, aggravating, intriguing and lovely Miss Swan. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showers and a change of clothes, Emma and Henry were walking down the stairs towards the kitchen to try and round up some sort of supper.

"I can't believe you gave the kitchen staff the day off. " Henry huffed out reaching the bottom step and hopping to the floor. 

"Hey, they deserved to pay their respects too, and we're not going to starve. I can cook..... " Emma says following Henry through the room.

"Ok, Mom. You Can cook some things, but you know that we're just gonna have a sandwich and call it done, right?" Henry said as Emma passed him. 

Emma closed her eyes and was about to tell her beautiful, smart son, that a sandwich, was a perfectly fine and accepted meal that Americans loved at any time of the day........... when her eyes snapped open and her nose followed the tantalizing aroma of, of. Something mouth watering and.....

"Regina?" Emma said as she gazed at the, yes, mouth watering form of Regina in a white blouse and grey slacks with an apron tied around her waist, bent over to check on whatever was in the stove.

Regina smirked, at the obviously stunned blonde, as she watched Emma's eyes slowly make their way up from her rounded ass, until reaching smoldering dark eyes.

"Hungry, Miss Swan?" Regina husked out, after straightening.

Emma gulped, licking her lips.

"You have no idea, Miss Mills. "

Regina chuckled "Well, how about you and Henry sit at the table and I'll see if I can .... " boring into emerald eyes "meet your needs. "

Emma fell dizzy, motioning for Henry to take a seat.

"Smells like....... chicken!" Henry said "I Like chicken!"

"You are correct, it is chicken parmesan, and I'm glad you and your mother are here, because I seem to have made more than enough for myself and Zelena. " Regina said as she smiled at Henry, then.......

"Do you think Emma will like it?" Regina asked Henry as she turned to gaze at Emma.

"Oh yeah, I think Mom would eat anything if you put it close to her mouth. " Henry said as Emma edged closer to Regina.

Regina grinned widely "Really! I will have to remember that. "

"Hey! I'm actually Very picky about what goes in my mouth, Henry. " Emma stammered out.

"I'm rather intrigued, Miss Swan, as to just What you would deem worthy to let your tongue delve into, hummmm?" Regina breathed out seductively. 

Emma watched a number of emotions cross behind dark brown eyes, and wondered if she would be able to stand so close to the breathtaking brunette and not kiss her senseless!

"Now, if you would kindly set the table, I will take out the chicken and vegetables. " Regina said as she watched the blonde wait for her to bend over.

"Some time today, Miss Swan, I'm hungry!" Regina said crossing her arms.

"Hummp!" Emma grunted as she frowned and turned and opened a cabinet door and pulled out four plates and headed to the table.

Regina laughed inwardly as she thought how good it felt to tease Emma. She needed to somewhat apologize for blowing up at her earlier, but Regina didn't feel that all the blame was hers. Maybe things could be salvaged before it was irreparable.

Emma's mind was reeling, she was mad at herself for flirting with the undeniably sexy brunette, but she couldn't stop the smile that had spread across her face. 

After placing the plates and silverware on the table, Emma was pouring water in a couple of glasses for herself and Henry.

"Unh, Regina, " Emma asked "Would you like some water with your meal?"

Regina looked over from the table after setting the bakeware filled with chicken and vegetables down, saying "Actually I was going to have wine...... but I believe that I will have water instead. "

Emma nodded and brought the drinks over and sat down, brushing fingers with Regina as she handed the mesmerizing brunette her glass.

"Wow, this looks fantastic! Thank you for allowing us to barge in on your, what would have been a quiet dinner. " Emma said earnestly.

Regina shook her head "I'm glad you and Henry joined me, it would have been.......too quiet if you had not. " 

After a few moments of observing the blonde...... studying(?), the chicken, Regina said, 

"I had you pegged as the kind of girl that would just dive into..... food, as soon as it was set down in front of you. Is there a reason you're trying to intimidate the poor chicken, Emma. " Regina asked as the blonde raised her eyes to stare at her.

Emma licked her lips slowly as she watched Regina following the path her tongue was taking, and gave a slight grin.

"Sometimes when you see something so exquisite, so incredibly magnificent, it demands that you pay homage and you feel that you want to worship and cherish it every day. "

Regina gulped, her mouth drying, as she gazed into green eyes that held such compassion and tenderness, she felt lightheaded and her protective walls dropped without her even noticing. Who is this woman, that can completely disarm me with a single sentence? What am I supposed to......

"This is the Best chicken ever!" Henry blurted. oblivious to anyone around him.

Emma and Regina blinked, then smiled at the happy boy chewing like crazy.

"Thank you Henry. " Regina said, as she watched Emma take a bite of chicken and immediately close her eyes in bliss.

"So good, Regina, mmmmm... so, so good. " Emma breathed out.

Regina's thighs automatically clamped shut, as a wave of heat burst forth from her core, and a whimper shamelessly escaped through her parted lips before she could stifle it, closing her eyes to try and take back control of her libido.

The rest of the meal went by with talk about decidedly safe topics and soon Henry left to go back to his bedroom for an hour of Playstation time before bedtime and school tomorrow.

Regina and Emma worked in sync as they washed dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

Emma was putting a glass back in a cabinet when she asked the question that had been on her mind since the meal began. 

"So...... are you going back to England soon, or are you staying here for a while?" Emma asked leaning against the counter.

Regina bit her lip as she looked at a truly adorable Emma Swan sporting a hopeful expression on such a beautiful face.

Trying to act nonchalant, Regina finished wiping the table before walking back to the sink and leaning against the counter next to Emma.

"So soon to see me gone, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Emma said Way too quickly and loudly.

"I mean........ if you could stay... without your business suffering, I.... I wouldn't be opposed to hanging out with you and .... and... " Emma sputtered while her face became a shade of red.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's bicep, giving a light squeeze to, oh my God, such a nice, nice, strong, sexy ..... Oh my.. 

"Emma," Regina said, breathing heavily and looking into vulnerable green eyes "I find that I want to stay in Storybrooke for some time and I'm sure that I can manage my overseas affairs perfectly from here also. Maybe, you can show me around our businesses here, hummm?"

Emma was trying to keep herself upright as Regina's hand gently squeezed her arm sending not so innocent signals to her lower regions.

"Uhmmm, yeah, I would love to do that! The show you around, thingy. Oh and ..... " Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves "yeah, I want to apologize for blowing up on you today. You didn't deserve any of my ranting and shouting and I'm sorry, Regina. "

Emma stood there anxiously waiting for a response. Any kind of response, but after a few excruciating, sweat building on the brow, nerve wracking moments, Emma saw Regina let out a long breath.

"Emma..... thank you, but you are not the only one guilty of jumping to conclusions and spouting off hurtful and demeaning words. So, Miss Swan, Emma, I also apologize for my behavior towards you and your son. I hope that we can put this in the past and start afresh. "  
Regina said as her hand brushed against Emma's on the counter top.

"I would like that, Regina. " Emma said with a beaming smile. "Now, I'm going to go check on Henry and ..... meet you on the balcony for some wine?"

Regina reined in the huge grin before it took over her face and said "That sounds lovely, my dear. "

Emma nodded and pushed away from the counter, a slight spring in her step and a blush on her cheeks.

\--------------------------––------------------------------------------------------------

After making sure Henry had everything he needed for tomorrow, including his clothes, Emma had spent some time with him on his bed just talking and winding down from the day.

When Henry yawned for the third time, Emma kissed his forehead and turned off the light, closing the door behind her.

Entering her bedroom, Emma heard Regina's voice from the balcony and headed there with a silly grin on her face.

"I know Mattie, but that is, in fact, the only available option for Mr. Jackson at this time! Hopefully, in a year or less, his company will start to stabilize and..... " Regina said noticing Emma and covering the phone.

"I'm sorry, but with the time difference between here and London, my work must go on. If you can hang on about thirty minutes, I will join you for a glass of wine. " Regina said with pleading eyes toward Emma.

Emma nodded, understanding the need to keep up in the workplace, and said "Sure, I'll bring out your wine and then step back in the bedroom to give you some privacy with your phone call. "

"Thank you Emma. " Regina smiled at the beautiful and considerate, blonde.

"No, no.... He mustn't call Anyone!" Regina said loudly, shrugging her shoulders at Emma, who was giggling.

Emma poured the wine from the bottle she kept in her bedroom and carried a glass to Regina, who was deep into a heated conversation with someone. Shaking her head, Emma walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her glass, and after filing it to the top, sat down on the large bed.

After a few minutes, Emma scooted up against the headboard, kicking off her sneakers as she did so. Emma took a long sip of wine as she thought about the sassy brunette out on the balcony.

Looking across the room at the picture of Regina and Cora on the vanity, Emma thought that it was a little bit surreal that the young girl that had caught her eye, not only because of her beauty but also of that glint of something else in her eyes, was the same woman that was less than six feet away from her.

Emma could only barely hear Regina's voice, not enough to make out words, but just the low rasp that was quickly becoming the most pleasant sound she knew.

Emma snorted "I'd definitely like hear her make other sounds. " as she finished off her wine and leaned her head back against the headboard.

Regina ended the call to the third inept employee she had talked to tonight. God, she needed to hire some new people!

Looking at her phone, Regina gasped. She had been talking for over an hour! Quickly picking up the glass of wine and standing, Regina walked into the bedroom.

"I'm so, so sorry that I was...... " Regina was saying when her gaze caught on Emma asleep against the headboard, still fully clothed.

It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen! Lifting her phone up, Regina snapped a couple of pictures of the sleeping blonde.

Regina picked up Emma's glass from the bedside table and carried it and hers to the bathroom. She poured hers down the drain and rinsed them both out.

After doing her nightly ritual of getting ready for bed, Regina slipped under the covers, pulling the quilt over Emma. 

"Well, the first time we're in bed together and your asleep!" Regina said with a laugh as she turned off the lamp.

Regina turned on her side and thought of her life, how she had gotten to this exact point. It amazed her that she had to travel back to her hometown to get a chance at happiness with another person. 

As she drifted off to sleep, Regina made a determined vow to not sabotage yet another relationship.......... if Emma was really interested in her.

Regina smiled, Oh Yeah, Emma's interested alright!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> Sorry about the late, late update.  
> Same old excuses..... holidays, birthdays and work!!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the chapter even though it's a short one.
> 
> Love you guys 
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

A skillful tongue made its way past a tender hipbone, placing soft kisses on heated skin, and then continued its slow, lazy path lower, lower, until it glided over soft, damp, dark curls. 

Regina sucked in a gasp, as her fingers dug into a blonde mane, thrusting her pelvis up in an attempt to get the madding tongue where it was needed most.

"Emma Swan, if you don't......... Ahhhhhh!" Regina husked.

Emma chuckled as she swiped her tongue through shamefully soaked folds.

"Hey, Some things are better when you take some extra time and..... GulllPPhh!!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Miss Swan, and get on with it!" Regina said playfully, grabbing blonde locks as she gazed into adoring green eyes. 

A wave of complete contentment filled her heart and Regina thanked her lucky stars that......

"Regina, Regina!" 

'Who the hell is that??' Regina thought as she was desperately in pursuit of a mind blowing orgasm. 

"Regina! Do you Hear Me? Get up or we'll both miss Emma,"

Regina's eyes popped open, ready to flay whoever had the gall to interrupt her and Emma......

Emma? Where the hell is Emma? 

Regina's head swiveled left and right but no sign of the blonde anywhere. She was just here, right? We were, we were...... I came to bed and she was asleep and..... No! No, no, no....

"Well, good morning, sister! That must have been one hell of a dream, but you can tell me all about it later. Right now, move your lazy ass and throw something on! You've got three minutes!" Zelena said rising from the bed and walking towards the doorway.

'A dream?' Regina thought 'Well, Fuc...'

"Two and a half minutes!" 

"Ok, ok! I'm moving!" Regina said, bounding from the bed and jogging to the bathroom. Oh. My. God. My thighs are coated, coated in.... Wetness!! That dream was a damn good one and she could not only Feel her arousal, she could Smell it also! She would just have to take some time to clean up. Maybe, Zelena is too sleepy to notice, maybe she didn't.....

"Hey Sis, I'm giving you back a couple of minutes to wet a wash cloth and give yourself a quick once over. I mean, really, if my dreams were That good ....... "

Of course, she noticed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had just turned the last corner and was five minutes away from finishing her twenty minute run when she thought of Regina. Specifically, about how that skirt fit her backside just perfectly last night. 

Cora had talked often about Regina and the love she had for her daughter always amazed Emma, giving her a great example in raising Henry. And Regina, obviously super smart, great cook, sassy and snarky just like I like, Henry likes her and gorgeous!

Even as a grin crept up her face, Emma was reminded of Regina's goodness and caring that was just below the surface. 

All the moving around in her younger years had left Emma with and uncanny ability to read people. She was very seldom wrong and the gift had saved her ass on many of occasions. Of course she was completely blindsided by Neal Gold. No, no..... that's not quite correct, because she saw the signs alright...... she just chose to ignore them.

Emma shook her head, clearing out the bad memories and focusing on the fact that Henry was worth anything she went through. With renewed determination, Emma sprinted the last few yards to the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breezing through the kitchen, Zelena thanked the cook for the muffins, coffee and smoothie, dragging a very confused Regina down a long hall and into a room that she didn't quite remember being here.

"Where, are we, Zelena? This does not seem familiar. " Regina said as she stumbled behind her sister.

Regina soon found herself in a medium sized room with a table and chairs and a couch along side a wall. There was a refrigerator and sink on another wall and a counter top with a few cabinets both above and below.

Glancing to her right, Regina took in a large window,but could not make out what was on the other side.

"Sit, Regina. " Zelena said as she sat and placed the food and beverages on the small table.

Regina looked at her sister and up at the unlit overhead lights and before she could voice the question......

"Leave them off for now, don't think, just sit and eat something. "

Regina sat and wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, her thoughts going to the mysterious blonde that was in her dreams but missing from the bed this morning. As she took a sip of rather delicious coffee, bright white light lit up on the other side of the window and as Regina's eyes became adjusted, she took in what appeared to be a modest gym and one Emma Swan. Correction, one slightly sweaty, with flushed cheeks, Emma Swan.

Zelena noticed the slight gasp and gave Regina a knowing smirk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopping at the door that leads to the small gym in the mansion, Emma took several deep breaths and walked into the room, ready to finish her workout and begin a new day.

Stepping into the exercise room and flipping on the lights, Emma shrugged off the light jacket she had been wearing, reveling her standard white, wife beater, albeit severely shortened, leaving her torso completely bare, and some loose boy shorts. She never liked wearing any of the skin tight workout apparel most females wear to impress people. That was why she didn't like going to gyms. Posers! Wannabes! 

Stretching, Emma thanked Cora for the little private gym in the house. The two of them spent many of happy hours down here, and when they wanted to rest or grab a snack, they only had to walk next door to the the little room right beside the gym, 

Emma glanced at the large glass window that separated the gym from the break room and smirked. Zelena had been known to sneak in there to watch her workout sometimes. It didn't really bother her and at least she usually had a smoothie waiting for her. 

Emma began her stretching and cooling down exercises, her mind thinking about Zelena. The fiery redhead had always been supportive and a comfort to her and Henry. One of the few people that was a true friend, and, that was it. They flirted but they both knew there was no romance between them, just a kindred bond. Now Regina....... That is a whole different story!!

Regina regretted letting the small gasp leave her lips and hated the smug look her sister was flashing her, so she cleared her throat saying....

"Really? You drug me out of bed to sit in a darkened room so you wouldn't be alone as you spy on Miss Swan?" 

Zelena huffed, rising from the table to turn on the lights before walking to the window, tapping on the glass and waving at Emma.

"There! Happy now?" Zelena said as she sat back down.

Regina had scooted her chair back when she realized what Zelena intended to do, not wanting Emma to see her. She was at a loss as to why she didn't want to be seen but there you go.

Emma caught the lights come on in the break room and glanced up to see Zelena wave at her. After waving back, Emma decided to forgo her usual weight training and instead she felt like it was a punching bag kinda day, so she started wrapping her wrists and knuckles, and walked over to the hanging bag.

Regina moved her chair closer to the table and picked up her coffee, watching the blonde as she wrapped her wrists with some sort of tape. What was she doing? 

"Eat something, Regina. The coffee will make you jittery if you don't eat. " Zelena said with a concerned voice.

Regina nodded, reaching for a blueberry muffin "Why is she taping her wrists?"

"Punching bag. " Zelena said pointing at the off white, long bag hanging from the ceiling.

Emma rubbed the old punching bag with the palms of her hands and quickly got into a fighting stance before throwing a hard right, followed by two lefts and a right knee.

Stepping back, Emma spun counterclockwise on her left heel as she extended her right leg, making contact with the bag with her right heel, before dropping back into the original stance she started with, watching the bag sway wildly.

Regina's eyes threatened to pop out of her head as she watched the flurry of motion caused by the captivating blonde. 

Mouth suddenly dry, Regina stared at arm and leg muscles flexing and bulging as Emma repeatedly punched and kicked at the bag, a light sheen of sweat covering her exposed body.  


Regina licked her lips and crossed her legs as a surge of arousal shot through her body as she watched Emma's abs clenching and unclenching, while simultaneously, causing clenching and unclenching in a certain part of her own body. Regina fought back a moan as she remembered her sister was sitting across the little table from her.

"She's good, isn't she. " Zelena said watching Regina squirming in her seat, her mind already plotting ways to aggravate her sister.

Not trusting her voice, Regina nodded without taking hers eyes off the hypnotic blonde.

"Morning, aunt Zelena, uhhh... and Miss, Mrs... Regina?" Henry stuttered, as he walked into the room carrying a bowl of cereal and sitting on the couch.

"Come over and sit at the table, Henry. " Zelena said motioning to the young boy with her hand. 

Regina smiled warmly "Call me Regina, Henry, and good morning to you. "

Henry blushed "Yes ma'am, Regina. " as he sat on Zelenas lap and watched his mom in the gym.

"Boxing today instead of weight training, huh?" Henry said in between spoonfuls of cereal.

"Yes, maybe Emma needed to work off some...... tension. Maybe see had a rather intense dream....... " Zelena said looking at Regina with a grin.

Regina's face reddened immediately and was about to chastise Zelena when........

"Or, she's just taking it all out on the bag so she doesn't get so frustrated when she goes to work today. " Henry said, standing and walking towards the window.

Regina jerked her head to look at Henry, Zelena forgotten "So, your mother is returning to work today?"

Henry nodded his head "Unhuh, and I've got to go finish getting ready for school. See you both later. " as her walked out the door.

"Goodbye Henry!" both sisters said to the retreating boy, who waved back over his shoulder at them.

"See, I said Emma might have had a dream that was soooo...... " Zelena started after making sure Henry was out of earshot and Regina was looking at her.

"A dream that was soooo, what?" Emma asked from the doorway, stepping on in to stand beside Regina.

Regina swiveled her head and was greeted with those luscious, sweaty, clinching abdominal muscles that she had been fixated on just moments before.

"Emma!" Regina said breathlessly.

Emma grinned down at Regina with a knowing smile. Yeah, she thinks I'm hot. Emma thought to herself. It was a pleasant surprise to find the beautiful brunette had been watching her this morning.

"A dream about going back to work that was so frustrating that you had to hit the bag. " Zelena said, handing the smoothie to Emma.

Emma nodded her head, taking a long gulp "Yeah, I did have a rather frustrating dream, but it had nothing to do about work though. "

Regina choked on her coffee and Zelena snorted "Well, as interesting and weird as that sounds, I need to get ready for my day. " 

Standing from the table, Zelena placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and leaned in to place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Regina and I may stop by your work later today. I think Regina wants to see how you are running things, don't you sis?" Zelena said looking at her sister and waving goodbye.

Regina cleared her throat "Yes, of course. I hope you don't mind, Miss Swan. "

"Nope, don't mind at all and please, I'm Emma, ok?" Emma said sliding closer to Regina.

Regina was about to answer when Emma leaned across her and those erotic, lovely abs were inches from her face, causing her brain to short circuit.

Emma straightened up, holding a muffin and taking a bite.

"So..... you like muffins, Regina?" Emma asked, wagging her eyebrows.

Regina snorted at the forwardness of the younger woman and schooled her features, picking up a muffin herself and taking a delicate bite.

"Why yes, Em-ma, muffins are my favorite. I do enjoy everything a muffin has to offer. " Regina said as she rose to look Emma in the eyes.

Emma smirked back at the brunette, neither one wanting to look away first.

Finally, Emma cleared her throat "Good to know. " she said smiling.

"Indeed. " Regina returned the smile.

"Okay, I need to shower and head out. " Emma said as she started to turn to the door, then back at Regina, face softening

"So, I'll so you later?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina marveled at the open hopefulness showing on the blondes gorgeous face.

"Yes, Emma, Zelena and I will see you later today. " Regina answered softly.

Emma beamed "Ok. " and gave Regina a slight peck on her cheeks before thinking about it.

The action stunned them both with Emma recovering first.

"Ahh, sorry, I didn't... well, you see.. Zelena and me, we always..... " Emma tried to explain.

Regina smiled at the stuttering blonder and waved her hand.

"No need to apologize, my dear, now run along, no are in desperate need of a shower. " Regina said playfully.

All nervousness fled Emma and her confidence returned....

"You know, it's a big shower, Miss Mills. " 

Regina laughed "Good to know, Miss Swan. Now, shoo!"

Emma gave a mock salute and quickly walked out the door.

Regina started cleaning off the table thinking over the things Emma had said and hinted at, glad that the attraction wasn't just one way. The thing was, Regina felt that there was possibly deeper feelings involved, at least to her anyway. And that scared her. After her last long term relationship ending so badly, Regina was a little (a whole damn lot!!) shy of just giving her heart away.

But the blonde and her son had already began worming their way into her life. 

Flipping off the lights and walking out of the room, Regina thought of the naked blonde in the shower upstairs with shampoo in her hair and soap bubbles running down her back and down her... her.... Oh God, Miss Swan is going to be the death of me!!

"But, what a way to go, hmmm. " Regina said as she smiled wickedly.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Hope everyone is doing well!!
> 
> Remember all mistakes are mine and I do tend to screw things up at times!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kinda a stepping stone chapter, but still important to the rest of the story.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Ruby Lucas was observant. Yes, she sometimes let her mouth override her better judgement, but she did notice things, and particularly things about people she cared about. 

For instance, this morning, the first time she had seen Emma since Cora's passing, she noticed that Emma was surprisingly well put together, dressed in a stylish cream colored blouse and black slacks with (it can't be!) killer heels, and an almost smile on her face. At eight thirty in the morning..... at work!

"Hey boss! Looking good!" Ruby said, walking up to Emma and flashing a big grin. 

Emma smiled back, thinking of the flowers and card that Ruby had sent in sympathy of the death of Cora, glad to have such a great friend and confidant. 

Emma and Ruby had met at the one and only bar in town and immediately accused the other of cheating at eight ball. After throwing insults and pool cues, the drunk duo made their way outside to start fighting in earnest. Ruby was surprised that the smaller woman made short work of her, congratulating her as they both attempted to renter the bar. To their surprise, they were refused at the door and proceeded to walk over to Ruby's house, where they resumed drinking and, subsequently, passed out. 

Ruby was a hot mess, and Emma loved her for it.

"Morning, Ruby and thanks? " 

"Uhhh, we got company or some big shots coming here today?" Ruby asked.

Emma's face reddened slightly.

"No, not exactly. Zelena and Regina said they might...... "

"Wait! Regina? Regina Mills, as in H.B.I.C. ?" Ruby gushed.

"H. B. I. C. ?" 

"Yeah, you know, 'Head Bitch In Charge'" Ruby said, laughing.

Emma snorted "I wouldn't let her hear you say that! And, I thought that was My title!"

"Don't I know it! Seriously, Regina is coming here, to what...... check up on us?" 

"Well, her and Zelena are the owners now, so they need to evaluate the company and it's people and.... "

"Hey!" Ruby interrupted. "Don't you and August own a piece too?"

Emma cleared her throat, stalling for time.

"Uh, yeah, just a tiny little bit. Regina has her own business and they dig into a company and find ways to make it better, you know. So I hope we keep growing and everything and maybe, she continues to come around, and...... "

Ruby looked at her friend and listened to the rambling and grinned.

"You like her!" Ruby said, causing Emma to sputter to a stop.

"What?" Emma said with wide eyes.

"I said, You like her. Regina, you Like her. " Ruby said, finger poking Emma in the chest.

"Agggh, Phfft!!........... no. That's crazy. " Emma said, turning and walking towards her office "And, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah, well, I got my eyes on you Swan!" Ruby shouted walking back to the R and D department thinking 'This could prove interesting. '

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been on the phone for, what, two hours now. First with the barrage of messages and emails from the London office and now with the team in Los Angeles.

Shaking her head, Regina once again questions her choice of carers. She probably would have been more happy working and raising horses. But, no, she had to prove herself to..... who? Oh, that's right, she had to prove it to herself. 

"Yes, I understand want you are saying and all that it entails, but I assure you that is not..... " Regina said for the second or third time. Oh well, looks light there's no way around it.......

"Okay, how about I come to you and we straighten any and all wrinkles out, does that sound like it might put your mind at ease?" Regina asked in a calming tone.

After a few more encouraging words, Regina could see light at the end of the tunnel.

"That is quite alright, gentlemen, it would be my pleasure. You can expect my arrival within six hours. I know, I know, but there is a three hour time difference between Main and Los Angeles, plus the flight plan must be filed and approved. " Regina waited until the desperate man thought through the entire process. "Yes, thank you and I will see you shortly. " 

Regina let out a long sigh, laying the phone down on the table. While stretching her arms and legs, she longingly looked towards the horse stables. The fresh air and view from the balcony was going to be missed for the next few days.

Regina frowned at that thought. She was going to miss this old house, but she was going to miss a certain blonde woman and her adorable little boy also.

"So, I guess you're not going with me today to check out Emma, ah... the family business?" Zelena asked with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't ease drop on people, dear, you just might hear something you would have been better off not knowing. " Regina said with a huff.

Zelena stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

"But, to answer your question, no, I shan't be joining you today. I must leave within the hour for Los Angeles. " Regina said, as she rose from her seat, making her way into the bedroom.

"Who the hell even says 'shan't', Regina? Not normal people, but then there is you..... "

"Funny, haha, Zelena. I will be gone at least two days, probably closer to three. I need to go back to London, but I am going to try and postpone that trip, so would you please tell Emma that I'm sorry I couldn't make it........ "

"Give me your phone. " 

"What?" Regina asked.

"Give me your cellphone and I'll put Emma's number in it and you can tell her yourself. " Zelena answered , punching in the numbers.

"Thank you, but you will tell her also?" Regina asked taking back the phone.

"Yes, dear sister, I will tell her that you, hate not being able to see her gorgeous ass in those ridiculously tight blue jeans and will be thinking naughty thoughts the whole time you're gone. "  
Zelena said laughing and dodging a pillow.

"You will do No Such Thing, Zelena!" Regina shouted but couldn't help smiling and chuckling.

"Somebody's face is red. "

Regina tried to hide her face by turning back to her suitcase.

"Well, it's getting hot in here. " Regina said quietly.

"So take off all your clothes. " Zelena sang, loudly.

"You are such a child. I am surrounded by children. " Regina said as she watched Zelena singing and dancing, grinding her ass and swinging her hips. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had been busy the whole morning, nothing bad, but still hectic. Now, at twelve o'clock, she was heading back to her office, hoping that the Mills sisters were coming and they could all have lunch together.

Pulling her vibrating phone from her back pocket, Emma stared at the unknown number and was about to answer it when August walked up to her,

"Emma, we need a CNC program for the Yancey job, pronto! Gotta ship out by Thursday this week. " August quickly blurted out while flipping through a clipboard of papers.

"Well, good to see you too, August! Calm down, have them start setting up the machine after lunch and I'll have your program by the time they're done, okay?" Emma said, patting Augusts shoulders. 

"Lunch, right. Kinda snuck up on me today. " August said laughing "You going out or did you bring something?"

"Zelena and Regina said they were coming by today and I thought we could have lunch at Granny's, but I haven't seen them, though. " Emma answered.

August made a face "Okay, You can deal with them on your own then. Granny's does sound good. "

"Yeah, anyway, I'm headed to the office and I'll see you in a bit. " Emma said starting to walk away.

"Okay, Hey, call me if you want me to bring you something back!" August said turning.

"Kay, will do. " Emma said smiling.

Looking down at her phone, Emma saw that she had a new voice mail from that strange number. Emma hit the play button and brought the cell up to her ear.

**"Hello, Miss Swan, this is Regina, if by some chance you could not tell. "**

Emma snickered. Damn that woman was something else.

**"Oh, Zelena gave me your cell number, I hope that was alright. Anyway, it seems that I must travel to Los Angeles and possibly London after, so I will not be able to meet with you today. I was very much looking forward to seeing what kind of a mess you and Mr. Booth have gotten yourselves into but, alas, it will have to wait for another day. I really am sorry for letting you know this through the phone, but I'm already at the airport about to board the plane. Miss Swan, Emma, I ..... I will miss ..... you now have my number, please call me if you want or need to.... and ..... I'll.......I will be back in a few days or so.....ugh..... goodbye, Emma. "**

Emma placed her phone on her desk and walked over to the large window that was behind it. Looking across the field to the woods, Emma leaned her head against the window pane and let out a long breath of disappointment. 

It was strange that Regina not coming here today bothered her so much, but she just had a huge feeling of loss. Hell, Emma had been dumped before, by boyfriends and girlfriends alike, and not felt this bad! So, what was it about the outspoken brunette that made her heart ache?

Zelena slipped into Emma's office undetected and spotted the blonde with her back to her. Looking at the window, she was struck with the sheer melancholy on Emma's face reflected on the smooth surface.

Pulling out her phone, Zelena took a picture of Emma and sent it to Regina just as Emma turned around.

"Hey, Zelena. " Emma said, her voice not quite matching the smile on her face.

"Hello, my darling. I have a feeling that you are aware of my sisters sudden departing due to a unforeseen crisis?" Zelena asked softly.

Emma swallowed and nodded her head.

Zelena was amazed at the depth of sorrow on the usually enigmatic blonde, and was somewhat unaccustomed to Regina causing sorrow ........ when she left. Must people rejoiced when she left! 

Sighing to herself, Zelena choked down all the barbs she could throw at the blonde and, instead said 

"Don't worry, Obi Swan Kenobi, Regina will be back breathing fire and acting like the dark lord before you know it. "

Emma laughed in spite of herself. Zelena could be such a dork sometimes.

"First, Obi Swan Kenobi? Second, Obi Swan Kenobi, me?" Emma questioned.

"Well, you seem to have made a remarkable impression on my sister and you have led the Mills clan to a new and exciting endeavor in the field of manufacturing. Just the kind of things a true Jedi master would do, yes?" Zelena said sitting in a chair by the desk and chuckling also. 

Emma plopped down in her chair, just now noticing the brown paper bag sitting on the edge of her desk, and wagged her eyes at Zelena then nodded at the bag.

"Oh, yes. I brought us some burgers and onion rings from Granny's. Do you still have sodas in your little fridge in the corner?" Zelena said pushing the bag over to Emma.

"Of course I do and thank you, Zelena. " Emma said stepping to the fridge and returning with two sodas.

After they both finished eating, interspersed with small talk, Zelena daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin and leaned back in her chair, eyeing the blonde who was acting almost shy now.

"So, I've known you for quite a few years now," Zelena started as Emma nodded her head "and I've never seen you, how shall I say this, .... This affected by someone you don't even know that well. "

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I do need to get back to work, so thanks for the food...... " Emma said, rising from her chair.

"You know exactly what and who I'm talking about, Emma. Usually you don't give anyone that shows an interest in you the time of day, but Regina...... " Zelena said with a smirk.

Emma threw away the trash from lunch and looked at Zelena.

"Regina is............ interesting, at the very least, and I can only hope that we can work together for the sake of everyone else. " Emma said trying to sound nonchalant.

Zelena shook her head "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Emma. But seriously, just be careful. I love my sister immensely, and I would never want to see her hurt in any way, but she can blow hot and cold at a moments notice and I don't want you or Henry to get hurt in the process."

Emma was trying to decide if Zelena was really being serious or not, when August came into the room.

"So I brought you a slice of apple pie to help get you jump started on that...... Oh, hey there, Zelena. " August said, noticing the beautiful redhead and quickly schooling his drooling.

"Mr. Booth, I was just leaving. Emma........ see you at home. " Zelena said, winking at August and walking out the office. 

Emma knew Zelena loved Regina, she had told her many times, and Emma thought the world of Zelena, sooooo was Zelena saying not to date Regina? Not to get involved? Heck, they had flirted, but that was all. She didn't have any claim on the sexy brunette, and Regina was probably just blowing smoke and joking with her, anyway, right? Just figures, the one interesting and beautiful woman I meet and she is way out of my league and, and why should I even care if.....

"Hey, Emma, your pie. " 

Emma had completely forgotten about August being in the room.

"Ahhhh, yeah. Thanks!" Emma said, trying to take the pie from August, noticing that he was still watching Zelena walking down the hall.

"August?" Emma asked, pulling on the plate more firmly.

"Shush!" 

"I know you didn't just shush me. " Emma said watching as Zelena turned back to wave and smile at August.

August sighed and had a dopey grin, letting the pie go into Emma's hand.

"You and Zelena, huh?" Emma smirked.

"She loves to tease me and I like to let her, but I don't think she really wants anything else. " August answered sadly.

"And, you want something else?" Emma asked her long time friend.

"Yeah, I do. I fell in love with her in the fifth grade and she turned me down all the way through high school. Said she didn't want to be tied down with any man from Storybrooke, she was going to travel the world. " August answered with a faraway look in his blue eyes.

Emma watched August and wondered if she was destined to be in the same predicament as her lovesick friend. 'Does Regina feel the same?' she thought.

Emma wrapped her arm around August "Hey, I saw the look she gave you just now and I think you should start wooing her properly. "

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!! I'll help you. It'll be great!" Emma said, with confidence.

"Okay, one last try, I guess. " 

"That's the spirit! Now, I've got a pie to eat, don't I" Emma said, as August looked down at the pie then, with a grin, back to Emma, "And...... I don't need any smart ass remarks about me eating pie, Mr. Brooks!"

They both laughed loudly.

"You know me too well, Miss Swan." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been in the air about thirty minutes when she received a text from Zelena. Closing her laptop, Regina opened the message and clicked on the attachment, her eyes brightening and a smile gracing her features as she was rewarded with a hauntingly beautiful picture of Emma leaning against a window pane.

"Stunningly beautiful. " Regina murmured, her fingers tracing the blondes face.

Regina sent Zelena a quick text.

**R: Great picture, but why is she so sad?"**

**Z: Thanks and I'm pretty sure she was looking forward to seeing us today. And, by 'us', I mean You!Lol!**

Regina sighed, sorry to cause any pain to the young woman.

**R: Is she mad at me?**

**Z: No, I don't think so. But, I don't want you to lead her on like any of your other conquests, Regina. Emma is my friend and I care about her.**

Regina gritted her teeth as anger tried to flow through her fingers and into a text to her meddling sister. After several deep, calming breathes, Regina acknowledged that her past history could have given Zelena cause to question her motives.

**Z: Regina?**

Regina chuckled at her sisters lack of patience.

**R: Although I have Always detested your meddling in my life, I am impressed by your loyalty to Miss Swan. That being said, you can be assured that I have no desire to lead Emma on as you say. I find that I am drawn to Emma and her son. This is definitely new territory for me. Do. Not. Tell. Emma Any of this or there Will be dire consequences!!**

**Z: Awwww, I promise I won't tell Emma that you love her, you want to kiss her, you want to hold her. Lol. Anyway, be careful with your heart too, Sis. See you when you get back.**

Regina smiled at Zelenas' response. Her sister was always in her corner and she appreciated it very much so.

Settling back in her seat, Regina again looked at Emma's picture. 

"Miss Swan, what does our future hold?" Regina asked out loud while hoping that her future was with a certain blonde and her adorable dark haired son. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma's mind had drifted back to the dark haired beauty more times than not and she had decided to text Regina as soon as she made it back to her office. 

As she sat behind her desk, Emma looked at Regina's cell phone number and debated between texting and not texting and calling and not calling. 

Saying the hell with all her insecurities, Emma pushed aside her nerves and typed out a hopefully funny message for Regina.

With her finger hovering over the send button, Emma took a big breath and sent the message to Regina.

"Well, it's done now. " Emma said with her fingers crossed, and, nervously, began waiting on a response. 

Lost in her thoughts, Regina's phone buzzed once more. Expecting it to be another text from Zelena, she opened the new message and was surprised it was from the alluring, Emma Swan.

**E: Hope I'm not interrupting anything, wait a minute, I personally don't give a shit if I am, dammit! Hahaha! Missed you not coming by work today. I even wore heels and not blue jeans! Anyway, see you later and hope you kick ass at all your meetings! Oh, by the way, I'll keep your side of the bed warm for you.**

Regina's face reddened and it suddenly felt hot in the private jet.

She read and reread the text, trying to decipher any hidden meaning in the text. 

With a predatory grin, Regina quickly sent the blonde her response, placing the phone in her lap, but still clasping it tightly. Sure of herself, she exhaled and thought 'So, it begins. ' for once in her life she wanted More, she wanted it all, she wanted Emma and Henry.

The phone chirped, surprising Emma and, with slightly trembling hands, she clicked on the new text message. 

A blush covered Emma's cheeks and a warm feeling settled in her stomach as she laughed after reading Regina's text. Looking back at her phone, Emma reread it and grinned widely at Regina's interpretation of 'not blue jeans'.

**R: You did not interrupt anything, as I am currently onboard my jet heading to California, and your use of profanity amazes me. Do you have any more amazing, hidden talents? Maybe, you will let me find out in time? I am truly sorry for not seeing you at work today, especially since you wore heels and no pants! What a sight I bet you were!! Oh, just a FYI, I Always kickass!! Thank you for your generous offer to keep my side of the bed warm. I look forward to reaping the benefits of your selfless act of chivalry. How ever will I repay you? Think about it and be sure to let me know. Call/text me anytime and tell Henry 'Hello' from me. Be back soon.**

Emma shook her head "Dammit!! Now, all can think about is Regina in bed!"

Emma was smiling the entire way to the Research Department to see Ruby. 

What had she gotten herself into with Regina? Whatever it was, she was going to give it a chance to grow. 

Yeah, life started looking up when Hurricane Regina blew into town!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!! Sorry for the loooong wait.
> 
> Redid this chapter a couple of times, hopefully it makes sense. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Stay Strong!!!!!

**Los Angeles**

The bright blue numbers on the bedside clock informed Regina that it was five thirty five in the morning, as she rose and headed to the bathroom. 

Regina snorted as she walked past the full length mirror. Very seldom did she sleep in the nude, but as soon as she walked into the hotel suite last night, her blouse was off and it was immediately followed by her god forsaken bra. I mean, over twenty hours wearing the heinous article was enough! Bras must have been invented by men, idiots. 

Sitting on burgundy sheets, Regina finished her glass of water and placed it upon the table before laying down on the queen size bed, with a groan. Yesterday had been tough, physically draining with the time change, and she fell back into the warm confines of the thick covers, postponing her commitment of another day of fielding mostly ridiculous questions, but with hope that tomorrow she would be back in Storybrooke. Men were such incompetents, well, Most men were, needing guidance and assurance in abundance. If they had just listened to her earlier.......... Regina hates unnecessary trips!

Glancing back at the clock, Regina decided that she could text Emma and still be ready for the eight o'clock meeting. Regina had been slightly concerned about the last text she had sent the curious blonde and wondered if she had been too forward in her language and had offended Emma.

On second thought, Regina decided a text just wouldn't do, and pressed the call button on her phone. Thinking about the sexy woman, she twirled a lock of dark hair........... that was definitely, not on her head, and smiled. Never one to shave or wax down there, instead she always chose to keep a neatly trimmed, classic triangle. Wonder what Miss Swan preferred?

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she waited for the blonde to pick up.

**Storybrooke**

It had been another busy morning for Emma and she decided to come back to her office for a breather. Pulling up this weeks schedule, she looked for any trouble spots.

Sitting in her comfy chair, Emma closed her eyes and sighed. Her life was busy and chaotic most of the time, but there was a balance as well. Henry was her anchor, the reason she always strived to be a good example and also her greatest achievement. Whatever came of her work, more money, fame, it would be pointless without Henry to share it with.

Emma shook her head, Henry. When she found out she was pregnant, Emma thought her life was over, how selfish she was! And Neal, that bastard didn't want the child, even old man Gold said he would pay to 'take care of the problem. ' Emma was beyond glad she had kept Henry and ditched Neal.

"Who needs a man, or a woman, when I have Henry !" Emma said out-loud, and felt a little guilty as she thought of her life without ever having a partner.

As much as she loved Henry, Emma wanted that someone special that would be her equal and who could give her support and receive the same from her. Someone to grow old with, fight with, have makeup sex with....... 

"Yeah, right. " Emma said harshly "I seem to only be able to choose assholes for my relationships. "

As she was lost in her thoughts, Emma's cell phone buzzed and vibrated loudly on her desk. Seeing the name on the screen, she grinned and pushed the answer button.

"Regina, Hello!" Emma said excitedly.

"Good morning, Miss swan. Is this a bad time to call, or may I steal you away for a little while?"Regina asked in a husky tone.

Taken aback by Regina's voice, Emma swallowed and took a moment to gather herself.

"Miss Swan?" Regina worried.

"Yeah, I mean, no, I'm not busy at the moment and you can't steal me away, if I would go willingly, Miss Mills. " Emma finished smoothly and glanced at the wall clock.

"Touché, Miss Swan, Touché. " Regina said chuckling.

"Emma, Regina, please call me Emma. And, like, isn't way early out there?"

"Almost six am, but I wanted to make sure I had not overstepped any boundaries between us, Emma. "

Realization dawned on Emma and she blushed.

"About the text messages? No, I was worried that I may have frightened you off, Regina. "

"Oh, darling, you will have to do much, much more to even begin to frighten me, Emma. I quite enjoyed our ..... banter, and look forward to more. "

Emma smiled and leaned back in her seat. So, Regina likes to flirt. I can flirt.

"So...... it being early, are you still in bed?" Emma asked.

"Hmmmm, Why? Would you want to join me?" Regina asked deductively.

"Ahhhh, maybe? Just wondering what you're wearing. "

"Miss Swan! I don't know if I should be feel offended or feel complimented. Wait a moment, dear, and I will send you a picture. That should clear things up, don't you think?"

"Uhhh, sure. " Emma said. This woman is crazy! Crazy hot and in bed and sending me a picture and......

"There, you should receive a picture momentarily. Meanwhile, how are things in Storybrooke and how is Henry?"

Emma was thrown by the change in topics and a warmth spread through her at the inquiry of Henry. Truth be told, Emma's son couldn't stop talking about the dark haired beauty.

"Fine, good, and Henry is doing okay, you know, considering..... Anyway, he told me to tell you he misses you and to come home soon. Also if you wanted, you could bring him a present from Los Angeles. " Emma said, as the picture turned up on screen.

Regina laughed at the little boy and decided that she would indeed take master Henry a present back with her on her return trip.

"Regina? Ahhhh, I've got the picture you sent, but I'm a little confused. " 

"And, why is that, Emma?" Regina tried not to laugh.

"Well...... the picture is just of your face, and, and you have a great face, a lovely face...... sorry. But I don't see what you're wearing. " Emma stumbled through, awkwardly running her hand down her face and shaking her head.

Regina laughed, loudly and richly.

"Miss Swan........ I'm wearing a Smile! And that's all, only a smile!" 

Emma's jaw dropped as the mental image flashed through her overheated brain.

"Damn!" Emma said slowly.

"Mmmmm, damn, indeed. Do you still wish to join me, Em-ma? It is such a large bed and, oh well, I suppose it is best that you are not here as I really do need to take my shower....... all alone........ wet, hot, steamy shower.... and, you know. " Regina said punctuating her words.

Emma gasped and might had moaned a little as she thought of Regina, in the shower. The hot, steamy, wet..... shower.

"Emma? Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked feigning innocence, hoping that Emma was clenching her thighs together right now, because her own fingers were surely dipping into warm slickness at the moment.

"Oh, yeah, yes, I'm fine, Regina, and you are an evil woman. You know that?" Emma said willing her voice to be calm and steady. 

"Evil is just 'Live' spelled backwards, Emma. And I really do need to go, though. I hope you have a good day and tell Henry that I will see him tomorrow if all goes well. "

"Okay, will do..... and Regina...... " 

"Yes?" Regina asked quietly.

"Be careful and I hope you have a great day too. See you when you get back. " Emma said with concern and caring in her voice as she ended the call.

Regina felt a lump grow in her throat and her fingers stilled as she thought of Emma's words. The blonde had completely derailed her sexy game with her parting words and, instead of anger, Regina felt....... happy? 

It had been years since anyone had cared enough about her to actually tell her to be careful. Regina had heard the sincerity in Emma's voice and it warned her very soul.

Rising slowly from the bed, Regina walked to the bathroom.

Happy. 

Yes, Regina felt happy and ...... hopeful, as she stepped into the shower with a smile.

Emma looked at her phone, replaying her last few words to Regina. Where did all the concern come from and why did she ........ 

Sighing loudly, Emma chuckled. 

Regina was probably many things, but boring was definitely Not one of them.

As she began dressing, Regina noticed her message alert blinking on her phone. Picking up the phone and opening the message she sat on the end of the bed and smiled.

It was a message and a picture from Emma, and it was....... adorable!

The picture was taken selfie style with Emma's face in the foreground and behind her, on the bed sleeping soundly, was Henry. Regina's heart clinched and breath hitched as she stared in awe at the tender moment caught on camera. 

If only I could have that one day, Regina thought. The warmth of a loving family of her own. A child, a beautiful, wonderful child and, and a partner that was devoted to her as she was to them.

Reading the message, Regina laughed out loud.

 **'This is the bed warmer I was talking about!'** Emma had texted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"No Zelena, can't tonight. I'm helping Henry with a school project and, besides, Regina is coming home and..... " Emma immediately regretted saying anything about Regina. Maybe Zelena didn't catch...

"So...... Talked to my sister, huh?" Zelena asked with a smirk, Emma could feel through the phone. 

Emma hit her forehead with the phone.

Of course Zelena heard her! Oh well, might as well own up to it.

"Yes. " Emma signed "She texted me and then we talked on the phone, happy?"

"Giddy, if you must know. Now, did you two....... sext, followed by phone sex or was it truly boring Regina bragging on how good she is at her job?" 

Emma thought back to the earlier conversations, she smiled and blushed.

"Hello, Emma! Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah, and yes, we did...... flirt, just a little bit. Matter of fact, Regina had me at a loss for words a couple of times. " Emma answered.

"I bet your tongue got hard and you couldn't talk. " Zelena laughed out.

Emma's face reddened even though she joined in on the laughter.

"Oh hush, Zelena. It wasn't..... exactly like that. Anyway, was there something else you wanted or are you just gonna harass me all day?"

"No, I was going to have a few drinks at The Rabbit Hole and thought I would invite you, but nooooo. Just kidding, I'll be back at the house later, 'kay?" 

"Yup, sure, Hey, hold on, would you want to go for some drinks this Friday, with me and Regina, and would you be opposed to some male company with said drinks?" Emma asked with August in mind.

"Hmmm, Yes, I would be agreeable with the arrangement. Just to be sure, this male person is intended for me, yes? Don't disappoint me, Swan. "

"Yeah, okay. Just keep an open mind and I think you will be pleasantly surprised. " Emma said happily.

"Fine, now I must be off. Toddles. "

Emma shook her head. Zelena was an odd one, that's for sure.

"Hey Emma, got a minute?" August asked as he poked his head in the door.

Emma smiled, waving the man into her office.

"August Booth, please come in and sit. I have something to ask you. " Emma said wagging her eyebrows.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Storybrooke**

Regina walked through the front door of her house as the grandfather clock struck ten times.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she thanked whatever higher power there was that things had clicked once the meeting started and they had wrapped everything up and she was on her way back home.

Home.

Regina looked around the foyer and wondered if she could call this house, this town, home again. She knew she would have to travel back to London before long......... but is this home or .......

Not wanting to trudge up the stairs with her bags, Regina decided to leave them by the umbrella stand until tomorrow. Turning, she climbed the dark stars and smiled remembering the picture Emma had sent her. Actually, she had thought about the brown haired boy and his blonde mother many times throughout the day.

Hand on the bedroom doorknob, Regina wondered if Henry was in the big bed?

Having mixed feelings, she turned the knob and entered the partially dark room, immediately noticing the shower running and an empty bed.

Several thoughts ran through Regina's mind.

Several wicked, lustful, heated thoughts!

But, in the end, she decided to simply change into some lingerie, no, some pajamas, and slip in bed and ..... wait.

Regina pulled on her reading glasses and picked up a book on the nightstand and pretend to read when Emma stepped into the room.

Maybe....... naked.

Regina giggled.......... and hoped. 

Regina opened the paperback and raised an eyebrow.

"Fifty Shades of Grey. My,my, Miss Swan, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Emma had fought the desire to use the shower head for a release, and now her fingers were becoming shriveled. Thinking about Regina in that way was probably, no, was definitely wrong, but Emma just couldn't stop.

Cutting the water off, Emma stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her as she grabbed another one and began to dry her hair.

Emma wondered if Regina would be back soon or if something came up and she had to stay in L. A. 

As she shook out her hair, Emma thought about how Henry had become so enamored with Regina in such a short time. Of course, Henry always made friends easily. Hopefully, Regina won't hurt him.......... or her, if Emma was honest about it.

Letting out a long sigh, Emma hung her hair towel up and walked into the bedroom and turned to her chest of drawers to retrieve a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Who knows if Henry will crawl back in bed with her and when Regina is coming back.

As Emma was about to drop her towel, she happened to glance in the mirror, seeing none other than Regina Mills, sitting under the covers reading a book........ With Glasses On! 

Regina had watched as Emma came out of the bathroom, blonde hair still slightly wet and a towel wrapped around her torso. A slow grin worked its way across Regina's face as Emma searched through a couple of drawers, coming up, no doubt, with her sleeping attire for tonight.

Looking into the mirror, brown eyes met surprised green ones.

"Hi. " Emma shyly said as she turned and faced Regina.

"Hello to you, too, Emma. Miss me?" Regina asked with a low, sexy voice .

Emma shivered and nodded as Regina snickered.

"Be right back. " Emma said quickly, dashing back into the bathroom and closing the door.

Dropping the towel and putting on the shorts and top, Emma took deep breathes, willing her heart rate to slow down.

"It's just Regina, it's just Regina. " Emma whispered "Holy Shit, it's Regina in my freaking bed!!"

Regina thought the surprised blonde was completely adorable and made her fall just a bit more in lo..., like with her. Yes, in like, that was all, wasn't it?

Emma drank some water, calming herself before looking into the bathroom mirror.

"I can do this! I'm Emma Swan and I am going to just be myself and flirt my ass off and Regina will see me as a very good, no, the best person to share her life with!"

Looking one last time in the mirror Emma gave herself a thumbs up and walked into the bedroom, full of confidence and swagger.

Regina looked over the book as Emma returned from the bathroom and watched her sashay across the room to the door.

'What was she doing?' Regina wondered. Had Emma decided to sleep elsewhere? Well, that would be a disappointment! What, what IS she doing?

Emma walked over to the bedroom door with all the sway in her hips she could, hoping that Regina was watching. It sure felt like she was watching!

Emma locked the door and turned around heading to the bed. Walking past the end of the bed, Emma let her fingers brush across the top of the covers, just below Regina's feet. 

Regina's eyes widened as she watched Emma lock the bedroom door. She didn't know if she should fell threatened or aroused.

So far, aroused was winning out.

Regina gave up the charade of reading the book and placed it on the nightstand, never letting her eyes leave the tempting blonde. 

Regina drew in a breath as Emma rounded the end of the bed, dragging her long, sensual fingers along the bedspread, impossibly close to the bottoms of her feet.

'Damn, what this woman does to me. ' Regina thought, running her tongue along her bottom lip.

"I'm glad you made it back safely, Regina. " Emma said, after slipping into bed and drawing up the covers.

"Thank you, Emma. I'm, I'm glad to be back. " Regina said just a little bit shakily, then added "Are you comfortable with this sleeping arrangement? I do hope you can control any....... inappropriate behavior tonight as I have had a long day and am very tired. We can talk tomorrow. Good night Miss Swan. " Regina said as she turned on her side, facing away from Emma and grinning at herself for ending any plans the blonde might have had.

Emma stared at Regina's back, trying to process what in the Hell the dark haired woman was yapping about. Hell, she wasn't planning on jumping her bones tonight, so what the actual Fuck, was her problem?

"Yeah, whatever, Miss Mills. I didn't plan on ravishing you or anything anyway just FYI. Besides, I doubt if you could handle me or even keep up. " Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina's eyes flew open, and she saw red.

Abruptly turning over and raising up on her elbow, Regina faced Emma, who had a smug smile and that made her want to slap it or kiss it away. Didn't really matter which right now.

"You seem to underestimate me, dear, when you have no idea what I'm capable of! And, I believe it is you that would find themselves lacking in a sexual capacity between you and I. Just what where your plans when you locked the door just now? Tell me that.... Miss Swan. " Regina was breathing heavily as she finished her tirade, watching as emerald eyes sparkled back at her.

"You know, you need to learn to loosen up a little, Regina. Maybe, one day we can test this theory of yours, but rest assured, I will not touch you tonight or any other time without asking you first, okay? Now, just go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. " Emma said calmly and sincerely.

Regina's anger left her, she deflated like a balloon with a hole in it. Why did she blow up at Emma? Damage control fast!

Regina rested on her side, still facing Emma.

"I'm sorry, Emma. It has been a stressful week and, I know that is no excuse, but please forgive me?" Regina asked softly with pleading eyes.

Emma hummed and nodded her head "Regina, nothing to apologize for, it has been a rough week. And, another thing......."

Regina was watching Emma's lips as she spoke, getting lost in her voice and.....

"Yes, another thing....." Regina snapped back into focus.

"I think I might be as competitive as you, Regina, but it may be a good thing for the company. The constant challenge to make things better, you know?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina rolled on her back. The both of them staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, hopefully. Sorry again, Emma. " Regina said with a sigh.

"No problem. Goodnight, Regina. "

"Goodnight, Emma. " 

Regina smiled, closing her eyes and settling in as she relaxed. That is until she thought of something and she had to know.

"Emma?" Regina spoke softly.

Emma grinned, wondered how long it was going to take Regina to speak up.

"Yes, Regina. "

"Why did you lock the door?" 

Emma chuckled "I have my reasons. Nothing bad, but I do have a young son that likes to bust in sometimes. "

"Okay. " Regina said. I guess that makes sense, but what if....... Oh, well I'm sure she knows best.

Regina turned away from Emma, nestling into the surprisingly comfortable bed. 

She was listening to Emma's steady breathing and was almost asleep.......... when she heard it.

At first she thought Emma might be having a nightmare, because why else would the blonde be whimpering?

Not knowing if she should comfort Emma or ignore her, Regina hoped it would work itself out on it's own.

Regina let out a sigh, happy that Emma had seemed to settle down and finally they could both sleep.

"Mmmm- ooohh. "

Regina's eyes shot open.

That was a moan! Not a 'I'm scared, I'm in pain, moan. No, that was a.........

"Uuuhhmmmh, yesssss. "

Regina jumped from the bed, turning on the bedside light, exposing Emma on top of the covers with one hand down in her shorts and the other one up her tank top.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Regina yelled, completely out her depth on this situation.

"Cut the light off, Regina, and go to sleep. " Emma said, never opening her eyes.

Regina shook her head and waved her hands at the baffling scene before her.

"You said...... " Regina started.

"I Said, I wouldn't touch you. I never said Anything about touching myself and I need a ..... release to even think about going to sleep. You should try it yourself, Regina. Now, please, turn off the light and go to sleep. " Emma said, green eyes locked onto nervous brown eyes.

"Well........ okay, but try to keep it down. " Regina said cutting the light and crawling back under the covers.

What else could she say? But, it seemed like it would be a victory for the blonde.

Now Regina was super sensitive to any and all noises coming from Emma's side of the bed.

Did she stop? Hadn't heard anything in a while. Maybe........

"Ahhhh. "

Damn it! She was at it again!

Regina listened and her own body was beginning to react to Emma's erotic sounds.

Well, two can play this game! Competitive, why yes she was, now she needed to relax and just let go.

Regina rolled over and ended up shoulder to shoulder with Emma, as she let her fingers slip into her pajama bottoms. Tracing her opening and letting Emma's groans fuel her own desire, Regina grazed her clit.

"Mm-mmmhh. " Regina gasped out, surprising herself.

Emma smiled at Regina's outburst. She thought Regina would stomp out and never come back into this room forever. Emma was impressed with the woman. Hell, might as well keep going.

Soon, both women were groaning and rotating their hips, aware but still in their own little fantasy.

Regina was dumbfounded that she wasn't even a little bit embarrassed by her behavior, but dammit, she was surly getting close to a major orgasam !

Emma had started this as a dare but now she was going to cum, right next to Regina! Holy, holy....... 

"Fuuuuuck!" Emma rained in her shout at the last minute.

Regina heard Emma and it pushed her over the edge.

"Shit! Mother fucker!" Regina Didn't keep very quiet at all!

Regina's breathing calmed and she became aware of Emma staring at her and she smiled back at her.

"What?" Regina asked shyly.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head before looking at Regina's vulnerable expression.

"Nothing bad, I'm very impressed Regina. But I still can't get over...... " 

"Can't get over what, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma grinned "Shit, Mother fucker!"

Regina laughed and swatted Emma's shoulder.

"Hush!" Regina laughed again.

After a while they both settled down and Emma said....

"Goodnight Regina. "

Regina smiled and thought of the crazy blonde lying next to her.

"Goodnight Emma. "

Within ten minutes, they were both asleep with grins on their faces.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> First, I want to thank you so much for sticking with this story. It means so, so much to me.
> 
> Second, this chapter is almost fluff overloaded. Okay, I warned you, lol.

A low groan worked its way past Regina's lips as she stretched and arched her back.

Half way through the stretch, Regina jerked her head to the left, expecting to find the tantalizing blonde sprawled out on the bed but......... 

Regina unconsciously ran her hands across the sheets and nodded her head.

"Right, she's running and doing her workout. " Regina said out loud with a hint of disappointment.

Rolling over into Emma's spot, Regina replayed the previous nights surprising turn of events and a blush covered her cheeks, creeping down her neck. She had thought that this morning world be awkward between Emma and herself, and now a calming relief settled over her. Of course they would see each other soon enough and then ....... well, things would work out.

As Emma ran through the fog, wetness clung to her face and forearms, bringing with it the vague memory of a dream, and she automatically gazed up at her bedroom balcony.

Nobody there.

"Get a grip on yourself, Swan. " Emma said determinedly as she pushed the oddly erie thoughts away and continued towards the massive house.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, eyes closed, remembering the bold and brash woman, known as Emma Swan. She was such a mystery. A force of nature, a light in the darkness, a storm of emotions.

And Cora, her mother, somehow reeled Emma in, to nurture and comfort the headstrong woman.

As she reflected on her life thus far, Regina thought of her mother, and was filled with a melancholy, that seemed to coat her very soul.

Reginas heart ached, as the entire weight of her mother's passing hit her all at once and she curled up on the bed in a heap of wails and sobs.

Years missed, talks avoided, feelings suppressed and thrown away. What a waste, what a waste. Tears ran down her cheeks as if she were standing in a summer thunderstorm with memories and guilt flashing like lightning across her mind.

"I'm sorry, Momma, so, so sorry.... " Regina cried out with her hands clutching the bedsheets, face buried in Emma's pillow.

Emma had cut her workout short this morning, though she didn't really know why. Approaching her bedroom door, Emma heard utter despair and enormous remorse from within. A quick decision was made as Emma pulled out her phone, firing off a text to August and calling David.

After thanking David, Emma put her phone in her pocket and walked to Henry's room.

"Hey Mom. " Henry said cheerfully as he was packing his book-bag "you need to hurry and get dressed or we'll both be late. "

"Yeah, about that..... " Emma said, watching her, not so little boy anymore, get ready for school. How did I ever get so lucky to have him in my life?

"What?" Henry asked.

Not wanting to tell Henry about Regina, Emma said "I think I might have pushed a little too hard this morning, so I'm going to go relax and maybe go to work later today. David is going to take you to school and I'll let you know about after school, okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Sorry you feel bad, though. " with a shake of his shoulders, 

Emma nodded her head as she hugged her son, kissing the top of his head.

"Mom?" 

"Yes, Henry. "

"You might want to check on Regina because it sounded like crying when I passed your room. I think she misses Grandma Cora. "

Emma hugged him tighter, amazed at the amount of concern Henry had for people around him.

"Yeah, I think everything finally caught up to her. Listen, we'll need to be respectful of her and, gentle, and, and..... "

"Yeah, I know Mom. " Henry said smiling.

"Hey Henry, ready to go?" David asked,with a huge smile.

"David, thank you for doing this. " Emma said, placing a hand on David's forearm.

"Anytime Emma. Besides, me and Henry need our man-time. I thought I was gonna have to wear my rubber boots to wade through all the estrogen floating around in here!" David said, winking at Henry, who snorted loudly.

Emma glared at the two males, shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"Go! The both of you, before I lecture you, insensitive primates, on how to properly interact with the female species!" 

Henry laughed as David shoved him down the hall, waving back at Emma over his shoulder.

Emma chuckled and sighed as she slowly walked toward her bedroom. 

Her bedroom. Where Regina's heart was breaking over.........

Hum, Cora's death, probably, but..... maybe something else. My god, I don't know what she's crying about! Could be her company, a boyfriend......a girlfriend!

Emma stopped at the bedroom door and listened.

Quiet, that's good, that's good. That way I might not have to.....Shit!

Emma hung her head at hearing the weak whimpering behind the closed door.

'I'm not really good with feelings and stuff. ' she thought. Still, even if Regina is like me, and doesn't like to cry in front of others, I should at least try to comfort her.

After a deep breath, Emma turned the door knob and entered the dim bedroom.

Her eyes immediately found the dark haired woman face down on the bed. Regina's body was shaking enough to be noticeable from across the room and Emma's heart broke at the pain that had overtaken the strong woman.

Emma wiped her hands on her shorts, glad that she wasn't sweaty like she usually is after a full workout, and walked over to the bed not knowing if she should announce her presence to Regina or..... what? 

Looking around, Emma decided that she would just sit down on the side of the bed that Regina slept on last night and hope that didn't upset her too much.

Emma sat down, kicked off her shoes and socks, pulling her legs onto the bed.

Regina flinched as she felt the bed dip, and raised her head to see Emma moving up towards the headboard.

Emma really didn't know if she should speak or just maybe be quiet. So she just leaned her head back and closed her eyes, hoping that something...... anything would come to mind.

Rolling onto her back, Regina wiped her hand across her face. Embarrassed at being caught Crying, for gods sake! By Emma Swan! And, Why was Emma still Here? Should she not be at work?

Regina did not do .....emotions! Not, sharing..... feelings. No, she most definitely, did not! 

Chancing a glance at the blonde, Regina was surprised to see her resting her head against the headboard with her eyes shut.

And...... she was beautiful.

Regina's heart fluttered and she knew she had to flee fast and soon before........

Just as Regina was starting to move from the bed, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Regina pressed her eyelids together and weighed her options. She could lay back down. She could reprimand Emma for touching her. She could.....

"Hey."

Regina's heart beat faster.

"Would you mind laying here with me for a while? I...... I just ...... "

Regina was in uncharted territory and it unnerved her. Emma seemed like she wanted to help her and it touched Regina's heart So Regina slid over towards Emma, looking up at such sad green eyes that her breath hitched.

"Is this okay?" Regina asked in a raspy voice as she lay her head on Emma's left shoulder.

Emma smiled at the vulnerable Miss Mills.

"Yes. " Emma answered softly, and asked "May I put my arm around you?"

Regina nodded and moved forward until she felt Emma's arm snake around her shoulder and pull her close.

They both sighed happily.

Regina marveled at the strong, steady heartbeat beneath her ear. It was soothing in an odd way. Comforting in a way that, that reminded her of... of.....

A sob escaped before she could stop it and Regina started to jump from the bed. There was no way she was crying in front of Miss Swan again! No, she must......

Emma heard the sob and felt Regina prepare to run like hell, so she tightened her arm around her and leaned closer.

"Please, don't leave me, Regina. I don't want you to go, and, and maybe, you don't want to go either. " Emma pleaded just above a whisper.

Regina instantly relaxed. A wave of calmness came over her the likes she had never known.

They both settled back into a comfortable position and let time pass quietly between them.

Regina had absentmindedly crossed her left hand past Emma's abs and found purchase on Emma's right hipbone.

Emma swallowed and felt her body react with longing as Regina's arm circled around her waist.

Slowly, Emma's heart calmed and she started drawing random patterns on Regina's shoulder. When Regina moved slightly, Emma noticed what she was doing and lifted her hand from an incredibly soft shoulder.

"I just had to rearrange myself. You have done nothing wrong, dear. " Regina said 

"Good. " Emma said, laying her hand back on Regina's shoulder and tracing with her finger again.

Regina smiled and nuzzled her head further into Emma's neck. She could get used to this, she supposed.

They both were lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes when Emma spoke.

"Cora was a smart lady. "

Regina eyes flashed open and she held her breath. She didn't want to talk, no she Couldn't talk....

"I mean, yeah, she could also be an arrogant, pain in the ass at times, but she was a smart lady." Emma finished.

Regina moved to where she was mirroring Emma by resting against the headboard and turned her head to face the blonde.

"Yes, she was much smarter than I originally gave her credit for, that's for sure. " Regina said looking down at her hand laying by her side on the bed.

Emma slid her hand down to where it was almost touching Regina's.

"Yeah, she told me something one day and, at the time, I didn't understand what she was talking about. But now..... now, it makes sense. "

Regina wanted to hold Emma's hand. Oh, how she wanted the comfort that the simple gesture would surely bring but, it was such a risk.

"Do you want to know what she said?" 

"Yes. "

Emma sighed and took a huge, huge, Huge chance by barely moving her hand to Regina's and lacing their fingers together. 

Time stopped. Emma's breathing stopped. Hell, Emma's Heart stopped!

Just when Emma was about to pass out, Regina squeezed her hand. Letting out a deep breath, Emma cleared her throat.

"So, I had a insanely rough week. I mean, it was the anniversary of my step parents death and other stuff had been happening and I was a total mess. "

Regina started to tremble when she hear the mention of death, but Emma held her steady and she relaxed once again.

"Anyway, Cora sat me down, put her hands on both my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes. She got my full attention, you know?"

Regina nodded, because she did know how Cora could get your attention.

"She took a deep breath and said....... Emma, there are people in this world, that have never suffered. But, those same people have never really lived, either. " Emma said, as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair and back to her shoulder.

Regina was processing what Emma said, when the blonde spoke again.

"Then, Cora said that she hoped that she had taught her daughters to live life to the fullest and not hold back. To not have regrets about all the could have, would have, should haves. She said she was proud of you and Zelena, really, really proud. "

Regina thought about what Emma said and it did sound like something her mother would say and that thought made her smile a little.

Emma still had her eyes closed and she was nervous. Had she royally screwed up? Regina hadn't moved, nor had she spoke. Damn, she isn't Dead, is she? Oh. My. God! I've killed her!

Regina sniffed and nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me that, Emma. I needed it, more than you know. " Regina said while she drew circles on Emma's forearm.

Emma sighed and thought of Cora and everything she did for both herself and Henry.

"I miss her, you know?" Emma said quietly, hoping that it didn't upset Regina.

"Yes, I do too, Emma. I just wish........ " Regina's voice broke.

"Shhhh, Hey, she knew, okay? She told me all about you, you know. The good, the bad and the..... nasty. " Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina was glad Emma cut off her, almost certain, descent back into self loathing, with her good natured ribbing.

"Oh, did she now?" Regina asked tilting her head.

"Oh yeah. She told me of this smart, stubborn, beautiful, loving woman, and I really hoped that I would be lucky enough to meet this wonderful, amazing person one day. " Emma said finishing nervously.

Regina swallowed and smiled. Emma was too cute and sweet. Too sweet to be with someone like her. But, maybe.........

Emma started shaking her leg. Oh. My. God. I've fucked up now! What was I thinking? Wait...... I'm just flying by the seat of my pants, here. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

"I am just me, Emma. Someone who is trying to make up for their past mistakes and hoping that I don't scare off a certain blonde knockout and her adorable son. "

Well shit ........... Emma thought while mentally jumping up and down and fist pumping like a boss!!

"I think the blonde would be a fool to not want to get to know you. If I knew who she was, I would tell her so myself. " Emma said waving her hand in the air.

Regina laughed "It's you, Miss Swan!"

Emma chuckled, looking sheepishly at Regina.

"I'm glad. " 

Regina smiled at Emma's comment, memorizing the way her eyes sparkled.

Emma was floating on cloud nine when her stomach grumbled.......... loudly!

Regina got up from the bed, pulling on Emma's hand.

"You need food and I'm hungry as well. Let's go..... Hey, where is Henry?" Regina asked.

Emma stood on the opposite side of the bed and said "David took him to school today. "

Regina nodded her head as she started towards the bathroom, but turned and looked back at Emma.

"But, what about you? Shouldn't you be at work by now?" 

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I texted August and told him I might be in later. "

Regina pondered Emma's response as she said "Are you feeling unwell? Are you.......oh. "

It all clicked into place. Emma had stayed to try and help her. Regina, Someone wanted to comfort her and was worried about her. 

Regina's heart swelled to almost bursting as she looked at Emma wringing her hands together and, and..... She just couldn't help it, so she ran to the wonderful blonde and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. Now, hurry and get dressed. I'm going to cook you a huge breakfast!" Regina said dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Emma stood there in shock, rubbing her cheek with her hand. A beaming smile took over her face and then she remembered...... food!

Throwing on some sweats and a clean tee shirt just as Regina came out on the bathroom, Emma was pulled out into the hall and towards the kitchen.

Zelena watched as the odd pair made their way towards the kitchen and smiled.

"Well Mom, it looks like you were right. The do seem to be suited for each other, but I bet there will be plenty of fireworks in the upcoming days. " Zelena said while laughing and thinking of the talks Cora and her had over the compatibility of a stubborn brunette and a equally stubborn blonde.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Zelena squealed walking out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not really any action, but I felt a need to have a distinct emotional grounding point. Love y'all!!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! 
> 
> Long time, I know and I am so, so sorry.
> 
> I think every major appliance in my house decided to blow up at the same time!! Bitch, bitch, moan, moan! I mean ..... Really??
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for sticking around! Thanks for all of the kudos and all of the lovely comments!!
> 
> Please have faith, Next chapter there will be, ahh, (hint,hint) 'good times', for our two ladies.
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Emma patted her belly. Yup, still full.

Sitting in her office, Emma was tempted to undo the button on her jeans, but decided that would probably not be a wise thing to do at work. She regrets not taking the day off like Regina had suggested and , no, she needed to come in today and besides, tomorrow is Friday anyway.

Regina had been true to her word. It Was a Huge breakfast and Emma loved watching the brunette shoo the regular cook out of the kitchen after promising to clean everything up when she was finished.

Man, that woman could cook!

Emma smiled at the memory of Regina, in a robe, in front of the stove. Her heart ached at what that might mean, but she chalked it up to hunger and horniness.

Emma snorted 'Mmhum, breakfast, lunch and dinner!' She thought.

"What's so funny?" August asked.

Emma shook her head, when did he walk in?

"Nothing. What's up?" Emma said grabbing a pen and tapping it on a notebook.

"Still on for tonight?" August asked hopefully.

Emma grinned "Yup, are you gonna be cool and not act like a lovesick dork?"

August shut the door "Yeah, I've got a plan. "

"Oh god.... " Emma said smacking her head on her desk

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been on the phone for an hour and she had finally admitted to herself that she was definitely England bound in the next few days.

After ending the call, Regina sighed and then grinned as a plan began to form in her racing mind.

Firing off a quick text to Emma, Regina blushed as she remembered the erotic sounds that emulated from the sexy blondes, sinful mouth.

Clenching her thighs together, Regina gazed over the back yard from the balcony as a small wave of arousal swam through her. Yes, Miss Swan was growing on her and, that thought only slightly worried her. Regina could now say that she had a longing for her own little family, and maybe Henry and Emma was that for her.

David was walking a beautiful palomino out to one of the pastures and Regina was taken back to a time when horses were her only happiness. A warm breeze washed her and, was that a hint of Cora's perfume?

Regina closed her eyes and she could see Cora smiling. It still hurt, but she was coming to terms with things and thoughts of her mother were not devastating as they had been. And, it was ..... nice to remember the good times.

Settling back into the chair, Regina let her mind drift off......

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was shaking her head "No August! It will Not work, annnnnd, you will probably just piss Zelena off in the process!"

"Whatever, Swan. I've got to go, but I'll see you tonight. Don't forget to help a brother out, okay?" August said in his best nerdy voice.

"Yeah, I'll help you out!" Emma grinned, throwing a wadded up sheet of paper at the retreating form of her friend.

Looking down at her buzzing phone, Emma was surprised to find a text from Regina.

**R: Hello, Emma. I just had a crazy idea. I need to return to London in a few days and was wondering/hoping that you and Henry might want to come along. We can stay for a week or just three or four days. I still have my flat, so we can all stay there or I am sure other accommodations can be acquired. Think about it, please.**

Emma's eyes were big as saucers.

She had been to England before and loved it, but for Regina to want her And Henry to go with her........well, that was just too cool!!

Emma sent back a reply and decided to wrap things up for the day.

Walking to her beloved Mustang, Emma couldn't keep from smiling as she thought of Regina. How could she feel so strongly about a woman that she had only met a short while ago?

Listening to the rumble as the engine came to life, Emma slipped the gearshift into first and blipped the throttle.

Yeah, life was good....... and it was gonna get better!!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was startled out of her zen like rest by David passing by on a tractor. Glancing at her cell phone, she observed that there was a notification.

A text from Emma.

Opening the text, Regina smiled at the blondes reply.

**E: Reginnnnnaaa!! ........Hello! Yup, your idea is crazy. Crazy wonderful, and thoughtful, and everything! I'm pretty sure Henry would love to go and I wouldn't be too hard to convince to tag along. So....... Can you convince me, Miss Mills? See you in a bit. Bye!**

Regina laughed at the childish humor but couldn't help but think how adorable Emma could be.

Walking back into the bedroom, Regina tossed her phone on the bed and was about to start deciding what to wear to the .....bar, club, whatever it was, when her phone rang.

Regina lunged on the bed, knowing that Emma was calling to flirt or some other silly thing. Her heart was pounding as she answered the ringing cell.

 **"Miss Swan, Could you not wait to hear my voice? I do not think I will have to try very hard to convince you at all, hmmm? Why so quiet, cat got your tongue?"** Regina said in her most sultry voice.

The line was quiet for a bit and Regina scrunched her forehead. Why wasn't Emma saying anything? Wasn't She the one that had started the flirting anyway?

**"Well, you sure as hell don't have to convince Me of anything Regina, and I Have missed hearing that wonderful voice of yours, babe. As for my tongue, I shouldn't have to remind you of what it can do!"**

Regina's breath hitched and she grit her teeth. No way, this has to be a cruel joke.

 **"Mattie!"** Regina huffed out, instantly regretting not confirming it was Emma before answering.

She should just hang up. It would serve her right, the little lying bitch!

 **"Why did you call and how did you get my private cell number?"** Regina asked instead.

**"Damn, chill out, Regina. I have my ways and I heard about Cora's passing. Wanted to see how you were doing, that's all, sheesh. "** Mattie said harshly.

Regina willed herself to calm down. She had not thought of her ex-friend, ex-partner, ex-lover just plain 'ex', in a Very long time, and she had been happy. Now........

****"Yes, well, now that you have shared your condolences, you may hang up and forget this number. I have moved on and I strongly suggest that you Never speak to me again. "**** Regina spoke in a detached business manner and pressing the 'end call' button.

Tossing the phone back on the bed, Regina shook her head. Damnit, I will have to change my number....... again!

****

"Is this a bad time?"

****

Regina spun around to see Emma standing in the doorway, with an honest look of concern on her beautiful face.

****

****

****

"Because, I can leave you alone to....... " Emma started.

****

****

****

"Nonsense, Miss... Emma. I, I am glad you are here so that you can help me derive the appropriate form of dress for this evening. "

****

****

****

Emma grinned at the lovely brunette, thinking 'Yeah, right now I'm definitely having non-appropriate thoughts, of your perfect form, in a very tight, short, black dress. '

****

****

****

Regina snorted "So a tight, short, black dress, Hummm?"

****

****

****

Emma snapped back to the present as her eyes focused on a very amused Regina.

****

****

****

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Emma quietly asked.

****

****

****

"Yes, dear, you most certainly did. And, I am flattered, so don't let it bother you. As a matter of fact, it was exactly what I needed to hear to turn my mood around, so thank you. " Regina said as she walked to Emma and kissed her on the cheek.

****

****

****

"Ooookay. " Emma said uncertainty "Anyway, I thought that we could have dinner someplace and then head to the bar. "

****

****

****

Regina grinned "I think that is a wonderful idea, Emma. Will Henry be joining us for dinner?"

****

****

****

"Ah, no. Actually, he's going with David and Mary Margaret to a rodeo next town over. "

****

****

****

"A rodeo?" Regina said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

****

****

****

"I know,it might seem strange it being Maine and all, but there are quite a few of them throughout the year and....... "

****

****

****

"No, Emma, that's not what I was implying. I know that there have been rodeos held here. I was just curious as there still was a interest in them. I, myself, have competed in a few of them. " Regina said with a smirk.

****

****

****

Emma's eyes glazed over as she pictured Regina roping calves and riding a bucking bronco.

****

****

****

"Whatever you are thinking, it's probably wrong. " Regina said amusingly "I was a barrel racer. "

****

****

****

"Wow!" Emma said as the image changed to a fierce Regina bent low over her steed as she raced left and right skimming the sides of the dark barrels. A shiver of excitement and arousal shot through her body and she barely held back an involuntary moan starting to climb up her throat.

****

****

****

"Damn. " Emma breathed out.

****

****

****

Regina raised an eyebrow and walked over to the dumbstruck blonde.

****

****

****

"I haven't done any competitive riding in quite a while, but maybe you could show me what all that horsepower in your Mustang can do....... " Regina ran her hands along Emma's arm, stopping and gripping a toned bicep, " .... and I will show you what I can do with a horse between my legs. "

****

****

****

Emma whimpered. Actually whimpered. What the Hell was this woman doing to her?

****

****

****

Regaining her composure, Emma raised her hands to set on Regina's sculptured hips and looked the confident brunette in the eyes.

****

****

****

"You have yourself a deal, Regina. I look forward to seeing how you handle something so strong and wild beneath you. " Emma said in a sultry and low voice.

****

****

****

This time Regina shuttered as she gazed into green eyes that were pooling with desire.

****

****

****

"You will find that I can do all things exceedingly well, and with the grace and composure of a queen. " Regina said with a wink.

****

****

****

"Now, let me finish dressing and we can be off to dinner. " Regina said walking towards the wardrobe.

****

****

****

Emma scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I, ah.. kinda was wanting to take a shower before, you know, and I've been at work, ah, today. "

****

****

****

Oh, this was too good! Regina thought.

****

****

****

"Don't let me stop you, Miss Swan. Surely you're not shy. " Regina grinned as Emma blushed.

****

****

****

Regina decided to give the blonde a break.

****

****

****

"Ok, fine. I will take my things and go to Zelenas room........... this time. "

****

****

****

Emma visibly relaxed "Thank you. "

****

****

****

Regina hummed as pasted headed for the door.

****

****

****

"Thirty minutes and I'm coming in for you. " Regina said and was gone.

****

****

****

What the hell just happened? Emma thought as she started peeling off clothes and heading toward the shower.

****

****

****

As she pulled her hair up into a bun, Emma turned on the water. Not enough time to wash my hair, then thinking of Regina, hot sweaty, and not enough time to take the edge off. Guess just a quick cold shower. Yep, just in and out...... and in and out and..... Oh my god. Cold water, must have cold water!

****

****

****

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

Dinner had been a huge success with mild flirting and easy conversation. The steak and lobster had helped too!

****

****

****

Now, as they were walking into the Rabbit Hole, Emma found herself watching Regina's ass sway in the short, tight, black dress. And, boy, was that ass putting on a hell of a show!

****

****

****

Regina grinned as she reached the entrance of the club. She could feel Emma's eyes practically glued to her bottom the whole time. And....... she made a point to add a little extra sway.

****

****

****

"Here, let me get the door for you. " Emma said as she stepped up close and to the side of her.

****

****

****

Regina let her eyes travel up and down the beautiful woman dressed in black dress slacks that hugged her butt just right, a white with red piping blouse with sheer sleeves and a cropped black vest.

****

****

****

Regina licked her lips " Thank you, Emma. "

****

****

****

They entered the dimly lit establishment and was immediately met with a loud whistle and.....

****

****

****

"SWAN! Get your ass over here!"

****

****

****

"Your fan club is calling you, dear. " Regina said as she strutting to the table where Zelena and several others were sitting.

****

****

****

Emma grimaced and gave a short wave before following Regina, scanning the group at the table, glad that she was actually friends with all that were there.

****

****

****

Placing her hand on the small of Regina's back, Emma lets the brunette sit before sliding the chair in and following suit herself.

****

****

****

"Glad you made it, dear sister. By my tally, you two are about one shot and one drink behind. " Zelena said boredly.

****

****

****

"Hell yeah, Swan, work is over and playtime starts now, so drink up!" Ruby yelled across the table.

****

****

****

"Jack?" Emma asked.

****

****

****

Ruby shook her head "Tequila! Aye,yai,yai!"

****

****

****

Emma snorted "You don't want me drinking tequila, because...... "

****

****

****

"Tequila makes my panties fall off!" They all shouted while raising a shot glass.

****

****

****

Regina stared at them as if they were all aliens from another planet. Then she shook her head and downed the disgusting liquid in a quick jerk of her head.

****

****

****

Emma leaned into Regina saying "Whoa, might want to pace yourself Regina. The night is young. "

****

****

****

"Well, if it makes your panties fall off, I think you should drink up. " Regina said seductively.

****

****

****

Ruby pointed at Emma and Regina "There, that right there! There will be No secrets tonight! So if you say Anything, you gotta say it loud enough for everybody to hear it, kapish?

****

****

****

They all looked at each other and busted out in laughter. Ruby was crazy, but she was a very likable crazy.

****

****

****

"Regina, good to see you again. " Lucy Tinkerman said.

****

****

****

"Good to see you also, Tink. Are you and Belle still...... " Regina asked.

****

****

****

"No! They are not!" Ruby interrupted.

****

****

****

Tink patted Ruby's arm "Hey, it's fine. Regina didn't know, she hasn't been here for a while, okay?"

****

****

****

Ruby dropped her head and looked at Tink then back to Regina.

****

****

****

"I'm sorry Regina. I apologize for snapping at you like that, it was wrong. " Ruby said with pleading eyes.

****

****

****

Regina was a little shocked, but schooled her face before saying "I apologize if I overstepped a line. I truly did not intend any harm. "

****

****

****

"No apology needed. Belle is a sore subject that I don't want to talk about tonight. " Ruby said as Tink rubbed circles on Ruby's back.

****

****

****

"Hey, where's August?" Katharine asked, looking at Emma.

****

****

****

Zelena, who had been quiet so far, perked up and moved closer to the table. Mindlessly stirring her drink, she interjected "Yes, where Is the illustrious, August Booth ?"

****

****

****

"He should be here already. Of course, he did say he was bringing someone special." Emma said smirking at the way Katharine, And Zelena, seemed a little bit...... jealous?

****

****

****

The music had been blasting songs from the seventies and eighties. And Ruby looked at Emma wagging her eyebrows.

****

****

****

"No, Ruby. " Emma said shaking her head.

****

****

****

Regina looked at Emma and Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

****

****

****

"Please, dance with me. Please dance. with. me!" Emma begged.

****

****

****

Tink was laughing as Ruby stood and started making her way towards Emma.

****

****

****

Regina was a little bit self conscious right now and even though she knew all of the ones at the table, she just wasn't drunk enough yet.

****

****

****

"Not now, Emma. I will dance with you later, I promise. " Regina said.

****

****

****

Emma's eyes were wide as she said "Reginaaaaaaa!"

****

****

****

"Swan! Eddie Money is playin and we should be....... Shakin " Ruby pulled Emma up and off to the dance floor.

****

****

****

Regina chuckled at the flailing arms and pleading eyes of Emma being dragged away, and couldn't help but think that she was adorable. Taking a long sip of her apple martini, Regina contemplated what her heart was feeling and she was surprised that she was falling for the headstrong blonde so fast.

****

****

****

"They've been doing that routine for years now and It always amazes me. " Tink said nudging Regina and pointing at the duo on the dance floor.

****

****

****

Regina's eyes went wide as she watched Emma and Ruby dance. Damn, they were good together. Ruby with her long legs in her short, red cocktail dress, behind Emma, running her hands smoothly around the blondes waist and gripping her belt buckle. While Emma was grinding her ass against Ruby with one hand on her friends thigh and the other hand reaching up into dark, red hair.

****

****

****

After watching them move around in a few more positions, Regina found herself clinching her own thighs together. Wetness was beginning to collect in her panties and jealousy was rearing it's ugly head. Regina hated herself for feeling like that. Ruby and Emma were just friends, but still......

****

****

****

"Did Emma and Ruby ever....... date?" Regina asked, turning towards Tink.

****

****

****

"What you asking is, did they ever fuck?" Tink said irritably.

****

****

****

Both Regina and her sister, coughed and choked on their drinks.

****

****

****

"Bloody hell, Tink!" Zelena wheezed out.

****

****

****

"Well?" Regina asked firmly.

****

****

****

Tink sunk back into her chair. "They both swear they haven't and I trust Ruby. I don't believe she would lie to me. I think there were times that they only had each other to rely on and that forced a strong bond. "

****

****

****

Zelena nodded her head " Yes, I have known them long enough that if you take on one of them, then you are going up against them both. It's almost like they are two wolves of the same pack. "

Regina processed all of the information as she turned to see Emma walking back to the table and sitting down with a sigh.

****

****

****

"I'm not as young as I once was. " Emma said, finishing off her beer.

****

****

****

"Shots!" Ruby yelled as she took everyone's glass and filled them from the new bottle of tequila.

****

****

****

Three shots later, Regina excused herself and made her way to the restroom. Her bladder was protesting and she needed to be somewhere quiet for just a moment.

****

****

****

Regina was struck by what Tink had said about trusting Ruby and she felt lite Emma was extremely trustworthy, but this relationship was still new and.....

****

****

****

"Whatever. " Regina said looking in the mirror "I resign to not dwell on the past and dive headfirst into the now and present with hope for the future!" and she was hoping for a future with Emma.

****

****

****

As she was exiting the restroom, Regina was tapped on the shoulder.

****

****

****

"Hey lady, do you want to dance with me?"

****

****

****

Grinning, Regina turned to face the owner of the brash question.

****

****

****

"I don't know, what would my...... girlfriend say about that?" Regina shocked herself by saying.

****

****

****

Emma stuttered and tried to control all of the emotions running through her at Regina's deceleration as it was. I mean, Girlfriend??

****

****

****

Regina frowned, maybe that wasn't the best thing to blurt out. Way to go Regina, you've probably just scared Emma away forever now.

****

****

****

Emma watched Regina's face fall and she reached out and joined their hands.

****

****

****

"Well, I would say, that your girlfriend wants to dance with you. " Emma said looking into deep soulful eyes.

****

****

****

Regina smiled widely "I would love to, Emma. "

****

****

****

Emma bowed and then led the brunette into the center of the dance floor, grinning the whole time.

****

****

****

Regina draped her arms around Emma's neck and smirked.

****

****

****

"How did you time it so that a slow song was playing as soon as we started to dance?" Regina asked.

****

****

****

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and drew her closer " You like that, huh? To answer your question, I know the DJ. "

****

****

****

They gently swayed to the music and Regina couldn't help but ask......

****

****

****

"So, you pull this same trick with all the women you bring here?"

****

****

****

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, cupping Regina's chin "You're the only one, Regina. When you headed to the restroom, I asked him to play a slow song if I gave him a signal. Honestly, I was wanting to impress you and only you. "

****

****

****

With eyes watering, Regina pulled the blonde in tightly and buried her face in Emma's neck. She could not remember the last time anyone had went out of their way to impress her.

****

****

****

"Well, You may consider me impressed. Thank you for making me feel special. "

****

****

****

Emma blushed and hugged the dark haired woman more tightly. A feeling of protectiveness and caring washed over her as a tidal wave of emotions threatened to overtake her in the midst of the Rabbit Hole.

****

****

****

"Skynyrd!!!" Ruby yelled from their table, dragging Tink up to dance.

****

****

****

Emma whistled loudly as 'Sweet Home Alabama' blasted out of the speakers.

****

****

****

Regina laughed and followed Emma's lead as she swung hips and raised her hands in the air.

****

****

****

"Are you not embarrassed, Miss Swan?" Regina shouted into Emma's ear.

****

****

****

"Hell no! And, it's Emma, remember, you're girlfriend. " Emma shouted back.

****

****

****

Regina laughed and yelped out as Emma picked her up and swung her around.

****

****

****

Time flew by as they danced through three more songs,

****

****

****

"Regina, I need a drink and to sit for a few, okay?"

****

****

****

Regina blew out a long breath and nodded her head. "Yes, lead the way. "

****

****

****

Reaching the table, Regina noticed that Ruby and Tink were giggling softly while Zelena and Katherine were looking bored.

****

****

****

Emma waved over a waitress and ordered everyone another drink and placed a hand on top of Regina's thigh.

****

****

****

Regina had been making small talk with her sister and jumped when she felt Emma's hand. She wasn't used to anyone caring for her or casual acts of........ love?

****

****

****

Emma quickly removed her hand and started talking to Kat.

****

****

****

"Someone sure is...... touchy, aren't they?" Zelena said, wagging her eyebrows at Regina.

****

****

****

Regina felt bad that she might have hurt Emma's feelings, but this, whatever This was, was new and confusing. She both hoped and feared the thoughts of a commitment.

****

****

****

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina asked looking at the blonde.

****

****

****

"Uhh yeah. Me and Kat were wondering where August was, that's all, and I'm sorry for not respecting your personal space. I'm.....I'm sorry. "

****

****

****

Regina was about to tell Emma that everything was fine but as soon as she opened her mouth, Ruby shouted.....

****

****

****

"Auuugguust! Over Heeerrree!"

****

****

****

August waved and leaned over to talk to someone and pointed back at the table.

****

****

****

"Who is that with August, guys?" Ruby asked.

****

****

****

Tink squinted "Don't know, but she sure is blonde!"

****

****

****

"Bottled Blonde. " both Kat and Zelena said at the same time, nodding at each other.

****

****

****

Emma grinned at the two women. Well, I be damned, Augusts plan may work after all.

****

****

****

Regina turned around to see who this person was and......... No!

****

****

****

"Hey, there's something familiar about that girl. " Ruby said watching as August and his date worked their way through the crowd.

****

****

****

Regina looked at Zelena who had, just very unladylike, spit out her drink and was reaching out her hand towards Regina.

****

****

****

Emma was curious as to the identity of this mystery woman and glanced at Regina.

****

****

****

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Emma asked Regina who was looking pale.

****

****

****

Regina couldn't speak. This was Not happening, not now, not..... ever!

****

****

****

"Hey, everybody. " August said as he reached the table and he pulled his date beside him.

****

****

****

"I'd like to introduce my lovely date for this evening, Miss..... "

****

****

****

"Mattie Ferguson. I told you I knew her!" Ruby shouted and yelped as Tink kicked her leg under the table and scowled at her, nodding at Regina, who had her back turned to August and his friend.

****

****

****

"Hello everyone, pleased to meet you. " Mattie said politely, then touched Regina on the shoulder .

****

****

****

"Hello, Regina. "

****

****

****


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, back again....
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I must've rewritten this chapter four times and still..... I dunno, hopefully y'all will like it?
> 
> Stay tuned, more to come, and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Chapter Thirteen 

 

"I'd like to introduce my lovely date for this evening, Miss..... " 

"Mattie Ferguson. I told you I knew her!" Ruby shouted and yelped as Tink kicked her leg under the table and scowled at her, nodding at Regina, who had her back turned to August and his friend.

"Hello everyone, pleased to meet you. " Mattie said politely, then touched Regina on the shoulder . 

"Hello, Regina. "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was angry, hurt, embarrassed, ashamed. Regina was every emotion at once and drifting. She was vaguely aware of Zelenas hand,but like a lightning rod, Emma's hand and voice broke through the swirling confusion and grounded her instantly.

"I've got you. " Emma said, and it echoed in Regina, touching every nerve and fiber of her being.

Time had no meaning as the two women stared at each other. Green eyes met brown in a silent exchange, a telepathic communication between kindred souls.

Regina nodded at Emma, and watched as the blondes lips curved up into a smile for a spilt second before she turned and stood to face Mattie with an almost eerie calmness about her that registered with everyone one at the table. A collective gasp was audible, as all attention was focused on the two blondes facing each other. 

Mattie took a step back as Emma moved directly beside Regina. August quickly sat himself in the chair Emma recently vacated. He wasn't about to be sucked into whatever shit was about to go down. And Mattie, well she would just have to defend herself.

"Honesty, I didn't know Regina was going to be here. I definitely would not have come if I had known. " Mattie blurted out, voice rising to a high pitched squeal at the end.

Emma blew out a breath and rested her left hand on Regina's chair, trying to make sense of the situation that had suddenly occurred. She didn't know who this blonde with an English accent was, but it was someone that Regina did not want to talk to or even be around and that was all she needed to know.

It dawned on Emma that this Mattie was probably the bitch that Regina was talking to in the bedroom when she had walked in on the conversation. No matter whoever she was, she was not going to cause Regina any more anguish!

Emma raised her right hand quickly and everyone jumped, the threat of violence, a high probability on all of their minds.

"Look.. " Emma began in a low voice, eyes boring into the visibility shaken blonde "I really don't care who you are or what you Were to Regina, but you are clearly Not welcomed nor wanted here....... at all. Now I know for a fact, that Regina told you to leave her alone and Never talk to her again, do you remember that conversation?"

"Yes, but....." Mattie said weekly.

In the blink of an eye, Emma was nose to nose with Mattie causing Ruby to jump up knocking her chair over and one of the bar bouncers to come check out what was happening.

Emma waved at the bouncer, who nodded his head and crossed his massive arms and watched quietly from a distance.

Zelena had a huge grin on her face and practically pulled Regina around to watch the two blondes. There was no way in hell, she was going to miss Mattie getting put in her place and, damnit, Regina wasn't going to miss it either!

Regina could feel the controlled anger rolling off of Emma in waves. A sense of wonder overcame her at the thought of someone standing up for her, ready to bodily fight for her, no less. And it was....... arousing. A truly most inappropriate time for such an emotion, but hey, Emma was hot as Hell right now!

"But Nothing! You are going to leave, right now, and you Will Never speak to Regina. You will not see her nor even think of her! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Emma finished in a roar that had Ruby walking up behind Emma with a smirk on her face.

Mattie's eyes were blown wide and she was nodding her head in acknowledgement as Regina slowly rose from her chair to gently pull Emma back from Mattie's reddened face.

Emma bowed her head and took two steps back, never lifting her gaze from the quaking blonde.

Regina crossed her arms and leveled her eyes on Mattie. She was full of confidence and her words were measured as she began to talk.

"Mattie, as my girlfriend said, do not cross my path again, it will not end well for you. You should leave now. " Regina said in a dismissive tone.

The whole bar had quietened as the confrontation was happening and now everyone was hanging on every word, waiting to see what was going to happen. Most of the regulars knew Emma and they knew it wouldn't end well for the other woman and damn, it was exciting!

Mattie stood there, on the verge of tears, as her eyes registered all the people looking at her and she seemed to be frozen on the spot. She sure didn't sign up for any of This shit!

Regina glanced at Emma then back to Mattie, who had just let her eyes focus on Regina.

"Boo!" Regina shouted.

Mattie screamed and turned, running full speed out the bar doors as the whole bar burst into laughter and whistles, with shouts and hollering thrown in for good measure.

Ruby grabbed both Emma and Regina as she howled like a wolf, before making her way back to her seat, slapping August on the head before she sat down.

Regina and Emma fell into an embrace, resting their foreheads together before leaning in for a passionate kiss, that was met with yells and raised shot glasses from the entire bar.

Regina's cheeks were bright red as her and Emma broke apart and faced the table of cheering friends.

Regina quickly sat back down in her chair and Emma scowled at August until he jumped up and grabbed a nearby chair for himself.

As soon as August sat, he found every set of eyes at the table glued to him.

A hushed silence settled over the seven table mates, with August beginning to squirm in his seat.

"What the Hell were you Thinking, August!" Ruby exploded, with everyone else leaning in closer.

"I, I didn't know who she was, I still don't know what that was all about. I...."

"Bullshit, August! You remember her, Mattie, the same Mattie that is Regina's ex!" Ruby screamed with a pointed finger.

August paled and dropped his head.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I figured after everything was said, but you gotta believe me, I didn't have a clue or I sure as hell wouldn't have brought her here." August pleaded.

"So, she was your big plan?" Emma asked after giving Regina's hand a squeeze.

"Never mind plan, I can't believe you don't remember the little bitch. Hell, you and me were born and raised here and I remember when she moved here from jolly old stuck up England. Your lying, you bastard!" Ruby said as Tink tried to calm her down.

"No, see, you forget that I was gone for four years after graduating high school because I joined the Navy! She must have moved here while I was away. I never knew her." August said looking at each and every face at the table.

Ruby sat back and pondered what August said, and it did make sense. She was about to question him again but .....

"So, how did you meet her and happen to come here?" Regina asked softly, no malice in her voice.

"Once again, I am truly sorry, Regina, for everything. To answer your question, I met her at Granny's at lunchtime today and asked her if she wanted to go out with me tonight....... and she said yes. " August said trying not to grin.

"But, why was she in the States, not in England?" Zelena asked curious now.

"She said that she was here on personal business, and I didn't pry, you know?" August said not wanting to meet Zelenas gaze. "Also said that she would be leaving tomorrow, something about a wasted trip. "

"So, she was already here when she called me. " Regina muttered to herself.

"But, what I don't understand is, okay, pretty much everybody but me went to school together and, I don't know, hung out, right?" Emma asked, with all nodding heads.

Emma turned back towards August "So, even if you weren't here when Miss Maggot came here, you must have at least heard of her when you came back. I mean you kinda care for the Mills women, right?" 

August jerked his head up and stared at Emma, not believing what she just asked.

"Of course I care about Zel..., them, ah, but I just knew that Regina moved to England and Zelena left shortly afterwards. " August said defensively.

"Yeah, well maybe you are innocent, but you're on my shit list, buddy. " Ruby said taking a drink of her beer.

"Now, August, what was this 'plan' Emma was talking about? Surely it must have involved the bottled blonde, so I am ever so curious as too just...... what your intentions were, Humm?" Zelena asked a very nervous looking August.

Katharine eyed the two and leaned back waiting on the answer.

"Hey, you want to go? Are you alright?" Emma asked pushing a stray hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina nodded "Yes, I would like to go home, if that is alright with you. I, I feel the need to .... go to bed?" 

Emma's mouth dropped open as she watched Regina smile devilishly.

"Hey, y'all. It's been great, but Regina and me gotta go, sooooooo see ya!" Emma said and hooked hands with Regina, the both of the leaving a knowing group of women behind.

"Well, damn! Somebody's gettin lucky tonight!" Ruby spoke for them all.

As they tumbled into the large backseat of the towncar, Emma was glad that Regina had insisted that someone else do the driving tonight. Besides them both having drank their fair share of alcohol, they barely kept their hands off each other. The confrontation in the bar had sobered them a lot, but the remaining buzz was enough that their driver grinned at them, as he closed the window that separated the kissing women from himself, and started the drive back to the mansion.

The two stumbled through the front door and Regina placed her hand over Emma's mouth.

"Shhhhh! We don't want to wake Henry, or anyone else. " Regina said, trying to whisper but still coming out loudly.

Emma snickered "Damn, Regina, are your ears stopped up or do you usually whisper like Tarzan calling his apes!"

Regina slapped Emma on the arm "Hush! I'll have you know my etiquette is exem...., exempla......, very, very good, so, there!"

Emma looked at Regina and tried her best not to laugh, but she was holding her breath for too long and she just couldn't help it.

"BwaHahaha! " Emma blew out "Oh my god, Regina, you're, you're...... "

Regina had crossed her arms and was looking non amused causing Emma to stop laughing abruptly.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. " Emma was amazed she could hold a straight face at the moment.

"Anyway, Henry won't be back until Sunday afternoon. The rodeo is a two day event and they are spending Saturday night there so it's not so late driving back home. "

Regina huffed "Well, I do hope they all have a wonderful time. After the way you laughed at me, Miss Swan, I believe you should find other sleeping arrangements for the night. " and started climbing the stairs.

Emma frowned as she watched Regina take two stairs before she decided that the brunette wasn't joking.

"Oh, Hell No!" Emma said as she shot up the stairs and picked Regina off the floor and throwing her over a muscular shoulder.

Regina yelped in surprise as she was hoisted over Emma's shoulder.

"Put me down, you barbarian!" Regina said instinctively and doubted her own request as she ran her hands down Emma's back and roughly squeezed a very firm ass.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do, your Majesty?" Emma chuckled as she strutted through her bedroom door, closing it behind her.

Regina was breathing hard as Emma gently lowered her enough that her back was against the bedroom door with the brunettes legs wrapped around the strong blondes waist.

After a searing kiss that left her breathless, Regina said "Do what you want with me, Emma, take me, take all of me. "

Emma growled as she walked them to her bed and sat Regina's feet back on the floor.

Regina trailed her hands down Emma's chest and gently palmed the perfect breasts until she fell rock hard nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt.

"Mmmnnn. " Regina moaned as she looked into Emma's eyes and seeing deep dark emerald pools of lust and affection, and ran her arms around the blonde hugging her tightly.

Leaning in for another passionate kiss, Emma smoothly unzipped Regina's dress and slid it off her shoulders, kissing the newly exposed flesh that was now on display.

Regina gasped as her neck was being devoured by an aggressive tongue and teeth of one Emma Swan. 

Emma's mind reeled as Regina leaned her head back granting her more perfect skin to taste and worship. How did she become so lucky that this goddess would let someone as far beneath her to touch perfection? With a resolve to not waste what may very well be her only chance to have Regina in this way, Emma let the dress fall to the floor. 

Regina was lost in Emma's relentless kisses and was vaguely aware of her dress hitting the bedroom floor. She took Emma's proffered hands to steady herself and stepped out of the dress while kicking it to the side. 

Emma smiled at the bewitching woman and wordlessly turned her around so that Regina was facing the end of the bed. Letting her eyes trace over a beautifully stunning body, Emma ran her fingers along the tops of the thigh high hose. Damn, damn, damn, how Emma loved hose on women. Especially, the skin that slightly bulged out at the top. Ohhhh, hot damn! It feels so, soooo, ahhhhh....

Regina's heart raced as Emma pressed against her backside and pushed her towards the bed. Taking the not so subtle hint, Regina had placed her knees on the edge of the bed and was about to crawl forward, when a pair of strong hands halted her movement.

Now on her hands and knees, Regina coyly turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the trembling woman directly behind her.

"Is this where you want me, or should I...... " Regina husked.

"Stay right where you are. " Emma said quickly, adding "You are so beautiful, Regina. "

Regina chuckled "From your vantage point, dear, I would hardly agree. "

"Then you would be highly mistaken, mon ami. " Emma said as she slowly slid black lace panties down unbelievably soft, smooth legs.

"Shoes?"

"Leave them on....... for now. " Emma breathed out as she kissed a delicate ankle, massaging a firm calf.

Regina shivered as she felt her panties being pulled down and a slight wave of vulnerability formed in back at her mind, but she didn't have much time to ponder it as she was suddenly aware of Emma's tongue blazing a trail between her cheeks and ending with it plunged into a very wet and hungry pussy.

"Oh my God!" Regina cried out as she threw her head back and stretched her arms out, resting her forehead on the bed.

Emma had squatted behind Regina and her brain was popping and flashing as her plan to go slow went flying out the damned window, but, fuck it, this is beyond good. I mean, holy hell, Regina tastes divine and mwummmmh!

Regina arched her back, pushing into Emma searching for the friction she needed and was rewarded with a very willing tongue and, by coincidence, a much appreciated nose doing all sorts of nice things to her smaller hole.

"Uh Huh, right.... There!" Regina moaned roughly.

Emma was moving her whole head back and fourth, breaking rhythm every now and then to bite luscious ass cheeks and breath in the sent that was only Regina. And, she was hooked! Just barely started and she knew she was a goner. Emma could feel her own juices dripping down her legs as she tried to lap up all Regina was giving her. 

Regina was rolling her hips as the pressure was building and she was fisting the sheets like she was hanging on for her life. God, who was this gift of a woman working magic on her? How did someone as messed up as me, get to be with a woman as compassionate as Emma?

Emma stood up abruptly and quickly replaced her tongue with a pair on long flexible fingers. Driving two of them knuckle deep without preamble was greeted with a loud grunt from Regina.

"Uhhnn, Yeesssss!" Regina shouted and quickly matched the pace set by the blonde.

Emma could feel the tell tell signs of Regina approaching a most likely huge orgasm, by the tightening on her inner walls. Oh yeah, Give it to me, give it to Me!

Kneeling again, Emma kept up the pace as she wiggled her tongue slightly into Regina's puckered hole, causing a animalistic growl to rumble from Regina.

Regina's movements became erratic and her breathing was labored, when it hit her. All sound stopped and she could have sworn that she had an out of body experience when the most explosive orgasm of her life ripped through her! 

"Emmaaaa!" Regina screamed, unable to stop the name that had came up from her very soul!

Emma watched as the woman of her dreams came completely undone. Hips jerking and shaking, sweat glistening on her back, and her own name being yelled at the top of her lungs........ Regina was magnificent!! 

Regina collapsed on the bed and rolled on her back, to the view of Emma standing at the end of the bed, with a well deserved grin on her face.

After a couple of minutes, with Regina wiping her hair back and trying to slow her breathing, the older woman narrowed her eyes and decided it was time she had her way with the amazing blonde.

"Impressive, Miss Swan, but you have entirely too many clothes on, yes?" Regina purred.

Emma began unbuttoning her shirt as she gazed longingly at Regina, who had drawn the covers up and was currently running a finger across a plump bottom lip.

Emma let her shirt fall off her shoulders and brought her hands around her torso to let lithe fingers trace up her abs, smirking when she heard Regina's breath hitch. Looking up, Emma watched as Regina made her way across the bed and splayed her own hands on the defined abdominal muscles of the tantalizing blonde.

Emma groaned as she threaded her fingers into dark locks, watching Regina flick her tongue and lavish kisses on her toned stomach.

"Mmmmnn, I'll give you an hour to stop doing that. " Emma moaned, feeling Regina smile against her flesh.

"Be careful what you wish for, you may be begging me to stop before this night is over. " Regina said as she leaned back on her elbows, raising a black stiletto encased foot on Emma's shoulder.

"Now, would you be a dear and remove my footwear for me?" 

Emma's heart beat wildly, as she unfastened one beautiful shoe and then the other, then stood motionless as she watched Regina roll down those sinfully delicious thigh high hose. Good lord, what she does to me! 

Grinning, Regina made her way back to Emma and unbuttoned her black slacks, pulling the zipper down in one fluid motion. Sliding her hands into the pants, she let her fingers glide around either side of Emma's waist and down until she was cupping a fine ass, causing both women to moan loudly.

With deft determination, Regina pushed the bothersome slacks and the deep red panties off narrow hips, letting them fall to the floor. 

With one last kiss to delectable abdominal muscles, Regina pulled Emma's hands together and looked into glassy green eyes ........

"Emma, please join me on the bed where I will reward your most appreciated efforts. " 

"Yes, Ma'am. " Emma chuckled as she followed Regina up the bed.

Lying on her left side, Regina watched as Emma mirrored her position and then softly brushed blonde hair behind an surprisingly sexy ear and smiled when the younger woman blushed.

"Oh, Miss Swan. now is not the time to be shy. " Regina said with a slight chuckle.

Emma couldn't hardly look Regina in the eyes. Why...... she hadn't the first clue. No other woman had this effect on her, what did that mean? She was afraid of the answer.

"Emma?" She heard her name being called like a question and snapped her head up to see Regina studying her face, probably regretting having sex with her already. 

"Are...... are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked as she ran her hand down Emma's forearm.

"Uh, no, you did nothing wrong.... " Emma said as she looked around her bedroom.

"It's, it's just that, and your gonna think I'm stupid and..... Anyway, you are the first and only one that I have ever brought into my bedroom and, I don't know, it just hit me all of a sudden. " Emma finished quietly afraid that Regina would laugh and think that she was being childish.

Regina's heart melted at those words and found herself smiling and blinking tears from her eyes as she launched herself at the adorable blonde with a choked "Emma. " being said into a sweet soft neck.

Emma blinked and slowly curled her arms around the shaking brunette, baffled as what to do next. Was she mad, was she ... hell, what???

Finally leaning back and wiping her eyes, Regina kissed Emma's forehead and trailed soft little butterfly kisses down the side of her jaw, ending with a chaste kiss on her scrumptious lips.

"Well, I am honored, Emma and I hope you know that you are special to me also. " Regina said leaning in for a much more passionate kiss. 

I can't believe that I am falling for Emma this fast! Regina thought as the blonde dominated her mouth causing a ache to begin again in her core. 

"It's because of my awesome skills, isn't it?" Emma asked cockily.

Regina pushed Emma's shoulder, quickly pinning her flat on the bed and straddling her.

Emma was stunned, how the hell did that happen? Looking up at Regina wearing a evil smirk, Emma thought that maybe she could live with the change of events. Running her hands up ad cupping Regina's generous boobs, Emma grinned, Yes, this is turning out pretty good, indeed!

Regina gasped as Emma kneaded her breasts, my god, it felt so good!

"Mmmmm, it's My turn to devour You now, dear, so let me spoil you as only I can, hmmm?" Regina said as she started rocking gently on those rock solid abs.

Emma could only nod her head as she watched Regina rocking back and forth, amazed at the sheer bliss etched on the older woman's face.

Regina had to make herself stop rocking or she was going to lose control, and she definitely wanted to please Emma right now. So she lowered herself and with a slow pace, began to kiss, lick, and nibble her way down Emma until her nose was being tickled by short velvet soft blonde curls.

Emma had been enjoying Regina's steady descent and now she couldn't help but run her fingers through dark hair, urging, hoping.........

Regina smiled and sweetly kissed Emma's second set of lips, causing the blonde to buck her hips wildly.

"Is that what you need, Emma? Just a light, little kiss?" Regina asked innocently.

"No!" Emma said quickly.

Regina grinned, oh this is going to be fun.

"Oh? Well, dear, what is it that you want?" Regina asked, running her tongue along one side, down and up the other, finishing with a lap straight up the middle of a most tasty pussy.

"Mmmm, more... " Emma moaned.

"Yes, I do think I want some more. Are you Sure, you don't mind?" Regina asked dropping her voice into a gravelly tone.

God! That voice! Emma thought as she finally opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Regina's head between her legs and a light coat of wetness on her cheeks and , Damn! what a sight it was!! This was heaven, yep, no doubt about it, this was heaven!

"Oh yeah, I'm all yours, Miss Mills, all yours. " Emma said locking eyes with the brunette.

A possessiveness that she didn't know she was even capable of, came over Regina as she looked into Emma's eyes and saying 

"And, I will cherish you each and every day. " Regina said as she lowered her head and began to earnestly worship Emma with a newfound rigor.

Emma's mind was blown. She was having an out of body experience! Surely, Regina was not of this planet, because no one could be That good at eating pussy! Hell. Emma was good, no, damn good, but Regina was still better! As she pondered this, she decided to just go with it and let Regina work her magic, and it was certainly magic!

Regina lapped and sucked, swallowing all the slick juice that was flooding out from Emma. My god, this woman was amazing! The taste, the smell of Emma was intoxicating and Regina was hooked! No going back now, and that thought would normally scare her, but, this was Emma, her Emma, and everything will be alright.

Emma's legs where trembling, no, shaking, as she fisted the bedsheets.

"I need... I need, you inside...... I need, Ahhhhhhmmmm!" Emma said as Regina's fingers pounded into her, and felt a tear slide down her cheek as she relished in the pure joy of those fingers twisting and turning inside her clinching center.

Regina put everything she had into giving Emma as much pleasure as she could and only lived for the sounds pouring from her pink lips. Continuing the blistering pace, Regina pulled Emma's clit into her mouth and sucked the blood engorged nub for all she was worth.

Emma was bucking her hips, meeting each thrust Regina was giving her and a growl ripped past her lips as her orgasm consumed her.

Regina slowed her movements and gazed with wonder, as Emma rode out the last remaining waves of her climax. Climbing back up the bed to lie beside the blonde, Regina laid her head on Emma's sweaty chest.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina, hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her head.

"That was, that was..... wow!" Emma said breathlessly.

"Wow, indeed. " Regina chuckled, her fingers tracing patterns across Emma's torso, watching the muscles twitch as she grazed them.

Emma sighed and relaxed as her eyelids became heavy, sleep coming fast and unexpected.

Regina listened to the steady even breaths coming from Emma and slowly raised her head to confirm her suspicions.

Yep, Emma was asleep and she couldn't bring herself to be the least bit mad or upset. Instead, she yawned, draped her arm across Emma's stomach and rested her head against a warm shoulder, quickly surrendering to sleep herself with visions of blonde hair and loving kisses sprinkled on soft skin.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Life has been brutal lately but, hey, gotta get better, huh?
> 
> By the way, this whole chapter is pretty much fluff on fluffy fluff! You've been warned!!!
> 
> As always thanks so much for continuing to read this story!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina had awoken to soft kisses being placed on her neck and hummed appreciably as she offered more skin to Emma's incessant lips.

"Now this, is the way to wake up. " Regina husked out and asked "Morning already?"

Emma snorted.

"Ah, well, it's early morning. Like ...... threeo'clockandIcouldn'tstopmyself!"

Regina chuckled and turned to see a red faced Emma biting her bottom lip.

"I bet Henry makes that same pouty face when he wants something, doesn't he?" Regina asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Maaaaaybe?" Emma said shyly.

Regina smiled at the adorable blonde and couldn't bring herself to tease her any longer.

"Well, make note that the, from now henceforth to be known as the 'pouty face', will not work for you, Miss Swan. " Regina said as professional sounding as possible.

Emma narrowed her eyes and crossed her own arms.

"Hey, why just Me! If it won't work for me, then it should Not work for Henry!" Emma whined.

"Regina sighed "He is still a child but even His pouty face time is quickly running out. Besides, I have a feeling that he learned that manipulative trait from You. Don't try to deny it!"

Emma grinned "Yeah, he caught on real fast. " 

Both of the women laughed, thinking of the adorable little boy.

"You know, Henry pretty much had Cora wrapped around his finger. " Emma said while intertwining their fingers.

"Yes, I have no doubt that he did. My Mother was always known as a hard woman, but she loved children with a passion. " Regina said closing her eyes and letting her head rest on Emma's shoulder.

Emma felt tears begin to build up and cleared her throat, causing Regina to look up in concern.

"Are you all right?" 

Emma sighed "Yeah, but I think I would really like for you to just hold me for a while, if that is okay with you. Maybe, you could be the big spoon?"

Regina smiled and slid down into the bed, motioning for the blonde to follow.

"I would lov..... really like that, Emma. " Regina said barely catching herself.

This whole night had been a complete contradiction to her normal activities involving a ..... lover. The amount of intimacy shared between herself and Emma has been absolutely staggering! Regina was always the dominant one, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Never cuddled, not so much as wanted anything remotely like what she was freely offering the beautiful blonde mother of Henry currently snuggled into her. It was a definite eye opener, that's for sure. 

Regina sighed as she wrapped an arm around Emma and was pleased when she placed her hands on top of hers and gently squeezed them.

"Thank you, Regina. I always have to be the strong one for Henry and..... and everyone else, and sometimes I just need to feel like someone has got me, you know?" 

Regina nodded her head as she pulled her knees closer behind Emma's.

"Yes, I very well know the feeling, Emma. Now, can we get a little more sleep?"

Emma yawned and whispered "I guess and older woman like you must really need her sleep. "

Regina's eyes flew open and she tried to yank her arm away from the insufferable woman, but Emma had a death grip on Regina's hands and wasn't letting go.

"Shhhh, shhh, I was joking, Regina. " Emma chuckled.

Regina laughed as she pinched a particularly round bottom, holding the blonde from jerking away.

Emma leaned her head back and Regina closed the distance and lightly kissed sweet lips. What has this childish woman done to me, Regina thought.

Falling back into the spooning position, Regina nuzzled Emma's neck causing them both to shutter.

Their breathing slowly became synchronized, and they fell into a peaceful slumber

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Regina woke the next time, light was making its way from the balcony doors. Glancing at the bedside clock, with 6:30 glowing in soft blue hues, Regina realized that Emma must not be intending to resume her normal morning workout of running and lifting weights.

Regina snorted and immediately covered her mouth, hoping that she hadn't bothered the sleeping blonde. Running her hand through her own tousled hair, Regina started fantasizing about a different kind of workout that she thinks she could very much like to have on a daily basis from now on. 

Sighing, Regina slips out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. After donning a fluffy robe , she finger combs her hair as a wicked idea takes hold of her slightly aroused brain.

Taking one last look at Emma in bed, Regina closes the bedroom door and sets off to the kitchen. Yes, this is going to be sooooo good. Regina can't help the smile that grows as she descends the stairs.

Emma is jolted awake by a happy Henry, rolling over her. 

"What??" Emma thought as her eyes snapped open, looking at the smiling boy.

Wait! What is Henry even doing here, anyway?? He wasn't expected until.........?? 

Oh. My. God!! Regina is still in bed probably as naked as I am. and.... Emma thought as she quickly rolled over to find no sign on the brunette. Bathroom maybe? Hopefully she will hear.....

"Good morning, sleepy head. " Zelena said as she walked over to the balcony doors and opened them widely, letting the morning sun light up the bedroom in glorious colors.

Emma groaned and gathered the bedsheets around her as she sat up against the headboard.

"Why is my bedroom The place to be this morning and, Henry, I didn't expect you back until later. " Emma asked trying to at least sound calm, as her eyes wandered around the room in search of Regina. 

Zelena smirked, realizing what, or who Emma was looking for and decided to check out the bathroom. After looking in, she glanced at Emma and shook her head, watching confusion cross the blondes features.

"David said he had things to do today, so we all left the hotel early, like, still dark, early. " Henry said with a shrug.

Emma pulled him closer "Well, I'm glad you're here. We will have to do something special today, alright?"

Henry nodded as he settled against Emma, who looked at Zelena saying "So, you're up early. "

"Yes, well I....... " Zelena started as she sat on the chair near the bed.

"Yeah, Aunt Zelena was going in the front door when David dropped me off. " Henry said looking out the opened doors.

"Oh really? Stay out late or just woke up early?" Emma asked grinning as Zelena blushes.

"If you Must know.... " Zelena said with a huff.

"Oh, I must, I must!" Emma answered 

Zelena was about to continue when the bedroom door opened and Regina stepped in with a basket in one hand and a thermos in the other.

Upon seeing the unexpected people in the bedroom, Regina gasped and jerked, causing her to almost lose everything she was carrying. The basket swung wildly to the side and a can of whipped cream topping fell out, dropping to the floor and rolling to the chair Zelena was sitting in. Picking up the cold can, Zelena smiled at a horror struck Regina.

"Good morning, Aunt Regina. What'cha doing with the whipped cream?" Henry said walking over to Regina, who was seriously thinking of bolting back out the door.

"What an excellent question, dear Henry. What ever Where you thinking, my naughty sister?" Zelena chuckled.

Emma looked into Regina's pleading eyes and cleared her throat.

"Regina went to get us breakfast and I asked her to bring some whipped cream to put on my...... " Emma began, hoping Regina would fill in the blank.

"Muffin!" Regina all but shouted out. "Muffins, I brought muffins, and coffee. " 

Zelena cackled from her chair, laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks and she could be heard whispering......"muffins, muffins, muffins"

Henry looked around the room at the strangeness that was going on and decided that he didn't need this and he was hungry anyway.

"I'm going to get something to eat, mom. Just let me know what you want to to today, okay?" Henry said as he started out the door.

"Good deal, Hen. We'll get together in a little bit. " Emma said waving at her son.

After the door closed once more, Emma reached over and slapped Zelena on the leg.

"What the Hell, Zelena? Did you have to laugh like a fucking crazy person?" Emma said through gritted teeth.

Regina had, by now, composed herself and sat down on the bed with the bread basket between the two of them and the thermos on the nightstand. 

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen the look on both of your faces when that...... ,that can hit the floor and rolled over here. " Zelena barely managed to get out.

Emma tried to hold on, but a laugh came out before she could stop it.

"Hummp! I was Trying to be Nice, and This is the thanks I get?" Regina huffed.

"You... " Zelena said pointing a finger at Regina "were trying to be naughty, dear sister. And, I approve. The timing just was not on your side. "

Emma pulled Regina closer and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Regina, welcome to life with a child. You may want to rethink whatever plans that involve me, though. You might just realize that I'm not worth the trouble, you know. " Emma said looking into tearful brown eyes.

"What do you mean, Emma?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Zelena as she walked out on the balcony in an effort to allow some privacy to two women on the bed.

"Henry and me are a package deal and we could, no, would slow you down or at the least overcomplicate your busy life. I'm sorry if I am being way too presumptuous about any future that might include me and you together, but I don't want to be a burden and maybe we shouldn't...... " Emma choked out the last few words as she jumped from the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

Regina stared at the closed bathroom door with her jaw hanging.

How could everything change in such a short period? Yes, she had been surprised when she entered the bedroom to find the unexpected guests starring at her. And, she was certainly horrified at the whipped cream can incident, but what was all the nonsense that Emma was spouting? 

Regina felt a hand on her shoulder and, looking up, she saw concern in Zelenas eyes.

"Emma does have...... issues, as it was. " Zelena said in a whisper "She struggles with self worth problems on a daily basis and she guards her heart because of this, so do not play with her, Regina, do not make one of your ego stroking conquests, or you will answer to me. "

Zelina sat on the edge of the bed watching a multitude of emotions cross Regina's face, confusion, worry, doubt, hurt, understanding......love?, and she knew that her sister did indeed care for Emma.

Zelena laughed lightly, "Regina, dear sister, I am not attacking you, though it might have appeared so, but I just do not want you to mess this up. "

Regina narrowed her eyes "I am perfectly capable of having a mature relationship, Zelena. " 

"I'm just trying to help you Regina, after all I do know our wonderful blonde a bit more than you do at this time. "Zelena said with as much care as possible hoping that her sister would accept her help. 

Regina nodded and Zelena took this as a sign to continue.

"Emma was there when our mother needed her and Cora, I believe, helped Emma out of what surely would have been a very bad situation. So, I am a little protective of her. But, if you truly care for her..... and Henry, go talk to her. I only want you to be happy, and if you make Emma happy also, well, I will help in any way I can. Now, I'm going to tend to young master Henry while you have a talk with your lady love or whatever you call each other. No hanky-panky though, I will not be able to keep Henry at bay for long. " 

Regina slowly nodded again, not trusting her voice, as Zelena walked out the bedroom door.  
When did Zelena become so wise? And, since when do we openly share our feelings with one another?

Regina rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. 

"Emma, will you come out, please, I would like to talk with you, if you would let me. " Regina said hoping for the best.

Emma sat on the toilet seat, biting her fingernails. Great, now Regina thinks I'm a ......... well, someone she .....

"Whatever you believe that I'm thinking right now, Emma, you're probably wrong. Unless....... "

Emma stood and leaned her forehead against the bathroom door, placing her right palm flat on the old wood.

"Unless, what?" Emma asked, hoping that she hadn't completely messed things up beyond repair.

Regina smiled, running her fingers up the door surface, 

"Unless, you believe that I am thinking about how smart and sassy, and beautiful and such a wonderful mother to an amazing little boy and ....... how I want to have many, many mornings and months and years of whipped cream topping cans and..... "

Regina watched as the door opened and a smiling Emma shuffled out, still wrapped in the bedsheets, and thought that it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Hi. " Emma said quietly.

Regina stared in awe at the normally brash, in your face, take control kind of girl Emma Swan was, and marveled at the vulnerability in emerald eyes. How could she ever resist the quirky blonde. 

"Hello, dear. " Regina said lowly as she pulled the blonde flush with her body.

Emma shuttered at the effect Regina's voice had on her plus the added heat of a most desirable body pressed up close and personal.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, causing the bedsheets to fall from her shoulders and resulting in Regina leaving a delicate kiss and nibble to scrumptious pale skin.

Regina leaned away from Emma and looking into swirling green eyes said "Emma, I know you and Henry are a package deal, as you said, but do you understand that I would not have it any other way. I think you have raised Henry to be a most wonderful boy and I would like the opportunity to get to know the both of you better, if you will allow me to do so. You are not some one night stand or a fling as you might say. I...... I would like to continue this ...... relationship and ....... "

Regina's declaration was cut short by a pair of soft lips doing indescribable things to her own slightly surprised lips. Well, I think Emma agrees with me, Regina thought as she gladly returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together, Regina gasped as Emma squeezed the brunettes ass.

"No, no, no, Miss Swan. " Regina said as she backed away "No time for hanky-panky. Henry could come in at any moment. "

Emma dropped the smile she was wearing and looked at Regina.

"Are you sure you can put up with Henry and me?" Emma asked.

"Henry, I'm sure of, you, on the other hand, may take some more persuading. " Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh! Oh! I'll persuade the hell out of your ass, Miss high and mighty, you have No idea what I'm capable of!" Emma said as she dropped the sheets completely from her body causing Regina's jaw to drop and her eyes to turn black with desire.

As Regina began to walk towards the captivating blonde, Emma waved her finger side to side.

"Oh, no. We need to get dressed, Miss Mills. No time for whipped cream delights, but I can promise you this, I am hungry for breakfast, but I plan on having you for desert in the very near future. " Emma said walking to the wardrobe.

Regina was taking in Emma's goddess like form as the blonde was swaying her hips hypnotically and said "As long as you surrender to my tongue lashing, my dear, you have a deal. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick breakfast, the women found themselves at the horse stable where Zelena and Henry were tending to the non dirty jobs. 

"No mucking out the stalls today?" Emma asked Henry.

"Nope, Mr. David has done them already. " Henry answered as he heaved a heavy rope over a post.

"Okay, got a question for you. How would you like to go to England?" Emma said winking at Regina.

"Wow! Yeah, I would like that a whoooole bunch!" Henry yelled running up to the smiling women.

Emma pointed at Regina, who squatted down "Yes, I need to go back to London and I would like for you and your mother to accompany me. Are you sure you would like to go?"

Henry threw his arms around Regina's neck " Yes! Yes! I want to go! I already have a passport and everything. This will be so cool!" 

""What will be so cool?" Zelena asked coming up behind Emma.

"Regina invited Henry and me to go to London with her. " Emma said turning to the smirking redhead.

"Tomorrow?" Henry asked with a high pitched voice.

Regina nodded.

"I need to go pack!" Henry shouted as he took off towards the house.

All three women laughed and smiled at Henry's retreating form.

"So, sis, mind if I tag along?" Zelena asked Regina.

Regina pretended to think about it but laughed and nodded her head 

"Fine, if you must. " Regina said 

"Thank you, ahhhh, just ...... one more thing...... " Zelena said wringing her hands.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and patted her foot "Well, out with it. "

"May I bring a plus one, please?" Zelena squeaked out.

This got Emma's attention and she shared a look with Regina.

"And, who would be this..... plus one?" Regina asked curiously.

Zelena looked everywhere But at Regina or Emma then finally mumbled something neither the blonde nor the brunette could hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said, dear sister. " Regina said, though she had a fairly good guess who's name Zelena spoke.

Zelena huffed "August! I said August, okay. "

Regina grinned and Emma's eyes sprung open.

"Shit! I knew it! You were out all night with him, weren't you? You little slut!" Emma said poking Zelenas shoulder.

"I am not a slut! And, he was a complete gentleman...... at least until I ..no, you two are not getting anything out of me. " Zelena grinned as she walked toward the large house. 

"You're welcome,by the way. " Regina shouted after her sister.

"Thank you, Regina. I gotta call August. " Zelena said pulling out her phone.

Emma draped her arm around Regina and gave her cheek a light peck.

"So all of us in merry old England, huh? Do you think you can stand it?" Emma asked as they walked back to the house also.

Regina thought for a short while and stopped, pulling Emma close.

"Yes, I would like to think of this as our first family trip. At least a ..... well, I might be going too fast. " Regina finished quietly.

Emma put a finger under Regina's chin, raising it until she could place a soft kiss on trembling red lips.

"Hey, it's perfect and I was thinking the same thing. " Emma said looking into brow eyes.

"Yeah?" Regina breathed.

"Yeah. Now let's go do some packing too. Oh, do we need to take some whipped cream with us, or do they have some there?" Emma asked as she smacked Regina on the ass and ran through the back door of the house.

Regina's face turned red as she smiled.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you have No idea what I'm capable of. "


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! Whoohooo!!  
>   
> What can I say. After breaking into this story to write 'My Better Half', life just got crazy for me so I'm sorry for the delay.  
>   
> Thank you all for sticking with me!! You guys are the best!  
>   
> Okay, now some warnings...... I've brought Robin into this story, but it will be brief and he is Not written in a favorable way. I have no problem with the actor but I despise his character on the show. So if you like OQ, you may as well stop here, cause that ain't happening!  
>   
> Also, Roland is here as a twenty year old so don't freak out. He's nice and reasonable and still cute!  
>   
> Okay, think I'm done now. Hope you enjoy!  
>   
> Stay Strong!!!

**On a private jet an hour from England**

Regina wasn't angry.......... just disappointed.

She missed the blonde and her son already, and even though she knew they would be following in the next day or two, she just missed them.

For the most part, the flight had been quiet. Zelena and August had entertained themselves and left Regina to get a head start on her work, but she found her mind drifting back to Emma. 

"Soooooo, did you know that it was Robins company that you were dashing in to try and save, or just fate.......bitch slapping you again?" Zelena asked without her usual snark. 

Regina was jolted out of her musings and she looked at her sister who was clearly concerned about her.

"I'm as surprised as you, Zelena. But, even Robin knows that the past is the past and he wants to keep this professional. " 

Zelena settled back into her seat, glancing at a snoring August then back to Regina "I just want you happy, Regina, but if Robin is still being an asshole and wants to cause trouble in your personal life, best to tell Emma now before she is hurt too badly. "

Regina nodded as her mind drifted back to the previous night..........

Emma was already in bed and smiling as Regina walked out of the bathroom, and it took her breath away.

How she had fallen in love so hard, so fast, with the adorable woman and her son?

Clearing her throat and looking into sparkling green eyes, Regina placed her jewelry on the vanity and walked to the bed.

"Is Henry in bed already?" Regina asked as she lifted the covers and, gracefully, slid into bed.

Emma chuckled, "Yes, but I think he is too excited to go to sleep anytime soon. "

"Yes well, I hope he doesn't get sick after shoveling his dinner down so fast. I thought you and him were in some sort of a race!" said Regina shaking her head.

"Just really good food and .... maybe I was excited about the trip tomorrow too. " Emma answered sheepishly.

"If you get sick, I'm not rubbing your stomach. "

"Aw, come on now. I'd rub yours. " Emma said leaning in and slowly running her hand across the bed towards Regina's midsection.

Regina smacked the pale hand and laughed at the younger woman's actions. Emma was so not, like any of her other love interests. What was she getting herself into by giving her heart to this quirky woman?

"Mom....... I don't feel good. " 

Emma was seconds away from kissing the beautiful brunette when Henry spoke. The both of them jumped from the bed, reaching Henry swiftly with Emma going into mama bear mode and Regina rubbing the boys shoulders.

"Belly hurt?" Emma questioned as she kneeled and looked at Henry's green face.

"Uh-huh, belly hurts. " 

Emma looked up at Regina's worried eyes and smiled at the concern written over the woman's face. Her own stomach did a little flip and shook up all the butterflies. 

"Yeah, you and me both need to slow down our eating. We always eat way too fast. "  
Emma said brushing his hair back.

""Now, maybe Miss Regina will walk you back to your room while I go get you something for your sick belly. That is, if she wants to?" Emma said as Henry nodded and reached for Regina's hand.

Regina had to swallow back the tears as she nodded her head and took Henry's hand.

"Of course. " was all she could choke out as Emma rose and placed a small kiss to her temple while giving her arm a light squeeze.

 

**Present Time**

Regina agreed that Henry didn't need to fly with him being sick, so here she was, about to land in London to try and salvage the business of a man she hoped to never see again.

Scoffing and shaking her head, Regina thought that she would be payed well for this job, that's for sure, and then Emma and Henry will be here in a day or two.

Turning her attention to her sister and August, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Zelenas head resting on Augusts shoulder. Picking up her phone, Regina snapped a few pictures and sent them to Emma, knowing the blonde would enjoy them.

**In Storybrooke**

"Now can we go?!?!" Henry yelled as he ran into the bedroom.

"Don't run in the house, Henry, and I'm out here on the balcony, so defiantly, no running" Emma said taking a sip of her coffee.

Henry took a seat beside Emma and pulled his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry for running, Mom. "

Emma nodded her head..... and waited. Looking over Henry, he appeared to be back to his usual self after the long night of bathroom visits and belly rubbing. She sighed as she sipped her coffee.

"I mean if you're ready to go, then I know I am. "  
Henry said hopefully.

Emma chuckled "Ok, we will fly out this afternoon about 5:00. "

"Whoohooo!!" Henry fist pumped.

"We're taking a charter plane this time, I have a job to look at in Ireland and they are paying for the flight. So, are you sure that you're ready?"

"Yep! Are we still gonna see Regina when we get over there?"

"Of course we will, she wants to show us some of the sights and her business. " Emma said, as she pondered the dark haired woman in a power suit, as she......

"Cool! I'm gonna watch some tv for a little while and....... maybe have some chocolate cake?"

"No, Henry, stick to some cereal or toast just in case your stomach isn't fully recovered yet, ok?"

"Yes ma'am. " Henry said as he stood and turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you. But, if you don't really want to go, I guess I can go by myself.... "

"Oh no, I Looove cereal and I really Do want to go, and I ....... "

"Go on kid, eat and let me have some peace and quiet. " Emma said swatting his arm and causing him to giggle and run off.

"Hey! No running!" Emma shook her head. What would she do without that boy? Life wouldn't be the same.

As Emma closed her eyes she wondered what Regina was doing. How she had fallen so fast for the stubborn woman was a mystery. 

"Thank you Cora, for taking me in when I was nothing but a mess and loving me like I was somebody special. " Emma whispered as a few tears slid down her face.

**In England**

Robin Locksley sat at his desk going over a few of the papers that were needed before he could continue with his latest venture.

He was almost surprised that Regina had agreed to be the point lead on the restructuring of his company. Almost surprised.

Regina is too proud to let someone else lead, when there was a job this big that would garner much publicity and accolades if successful.

Pouring a glass is scotch, Robin downed half of the contents and, as his throat burned, spat out the name of the thorn in his side.......

"Regina. " 

Robin said the name with great disgust.

"Soon you will know how it feels to have the one you love....... "

"Mr. Locksley, you're two o'clock is here. " the intercom blared.

Taking a calming breath, Robin responded "Good, send them in, please. Oh, do we know in Miss Swan has left the States yet?"

"Yes sir. They have been in the air for three hours now. " 

"Excellent! Thank you, Shelly. " Robin exclaimed as he stood, straightening his shirt and tie while walking towards the office door.

As the door opened, Robin smiled at his ex girlfriend and former fiancé.

"Mattie, good to see you again. " Robin said and motioned for the blonde to sit in a large black leather chair.

"Yeah, you too. " Mattie managed as she sat down.

Robin walked behind his desk, stood for a little while and came back around to set on the corner of the impressive piece of furniture.

"So, you really want me to come back to work for you?" Mattie blurted out.

Robin chuckled and looked at the obviously nervous woman before nodding his head.

"Yes, yes I do Mattie. I'm willing to forget the past and focus on the future. What it all comes down to, is you are very good at what you do and, right now, my company needs help. " Robin said earnestly.

Mattie studied Robin and decided that maybe this could work out and she didn't really have any better options at the moment.

"Okay, but no funny business. I need to keep my nose clean and that means none of your strange little plans for personal revenge or humiliation. " Mattie said pointing a blood red fingernail at the admittedly handsome man.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Robin stood saying "Yes Ma'am. I wholeheartedly agree and welcome back to the best company in the world. "

Mattie stood and shook the hand offered to her.

"When do I start, Boss?"

"Tomorrow morning. Come here and Shelly will get you up to speed. I have a ton of meetings tomorrow and the next day so I don't anticipate seeing you for a while. But that doesn't mean you can slack off! Remember, I have eyes everywhere. " Robin said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know all about those eyes. Thank you, Robin. " Mattie said as she walked to the door.

"You're most welcome, Mattie. Glad you're back. " 

Mattie smiled back at her ex fiancé and walked out of the office hoping she hadn't just made a huge mistake.

Waiting until the door was shut, Robin let the smile drop from his face. 

He just had to keep calm and gently nudge people in the right direction, and he will get his payback.

Pouring another tall glass of scotch, Robin swirled the liquid around as he was overcome with uncontrollable laughter.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, he thinks that maybe he is losing his sanity. 

Well, if he is, then it's those damn bitches fault!

Slamming the glass on his desk, Robin blew out a long breath and walked through the door and smiled at his personal secretary. 

"Shelly, is Miss Mills still in building number three?"

"No sir, Miss Mills is now in building number two, meeting with the shop managers. Should I page her?"

"No,no. I feel like taking a stroll and having a look for myself. Thank you, Shelly for all that you do and I'm glad that Roland has you for a friend. " Robin said then left the room.

Shelly shook her head.

"Friend!" she hurumped.

"Girlfriend, is more like it. " she said, as she thought of the kind, loving, handsome twenty year old. He must have taken after his mother, because he's not even remotely like his father.

Shelly knew exactly who Regina Mills was and, frankly, she was amazed that she would ever agree to help out Robin. And, did he have some sort of master plan to do something to Miss Mills or......... 

Picking up her personal phone, Shelly pressed a few buttons and waited.

"Roland, it's me. You'll never guess who is here!"

"Regina Mills, and good to hear your voice. " Roland answered with a grin.

"Well, you're no fun!" Shelly pouted.

Roland laughed "Hey, don't be like that. I saw Regina only about half an hour ago. It was quite the surprise. "

"Oh, okay. I just thought I'd let you know you're father is headed that way. "

Roland furrowed his brow. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up, Shelly. This is gonna be fun. "

Shelly had heard all about Robin and Mattie being engaged, when Regina came out of nowhere and stole the soon to be bride away. Robin had been crushed and pleaded for Mattie to come back, but it wasn't to be.

"Yeah, good luck with that. See you for lunch?" Shelly asked hopefully.

"Ah, maybe? Might go with Regina to lunch. She was telling me about how she has found her one true love. " Roland chuckled.

Jealousy flared at the thought of the still stunning brunette spending time with her man, but she calmed herself quickly.

"Oh, and who would this lucky guy be, humm?"

"Not a guy, a girl. Anyway, somebody named Emma Swift, no that's not right, Emma Swan. That's her name. Oh, gotta go, Dave's yelling for me! Love you, bye!"

"Wait!" Shelly said to a dead line.

'This can't be good' Shelly thought. 

Robin is up to something. It can't be a coincidence that both Regina and her lady love are here to work for Robin. No, this is just too fishy.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and and tried not to call the the whole lot of managers idiots, but it was difficult.

Sighing she placed the palm of her hands on the cluttered desk and glanced at the faces of the amazingly incompetent men around her.

"Enough! Do any of you, run your own house the way you run this company?" Regina asked in an overly calm voice. 

The men looked at each other, but refrained from answering the intimidating woman.

"Of course you don't, because either (A) your wife would kick your ass and you would in up in the streets or (B) you would lose everything and still end up in the streets! So, listen to me good, you will take my advice and do everything I say, the way I say, or you will end up in The Street!" 

The men jumped and hung their heads.

"Look at me. " Regina said much quieter "Most of what I have seen so far, can be resolved by applying methods that Myself and my staff will show you, but you must pay attention and you must truly want this company to grow and thrive. We will start tomorrow at eight. I suggest a good nights sleep and you here in the morning with an open mind. Thank you and see you at .... "

"Eight o'clock!" They all said.

Regina grinned "Very well, you may go. "

As she was picking up her briefcase, Regina was startled by the sound of clapping, and turned to find the source.

"Bravo, Regina, Bravo! I think some of my men might have pissed themselves, haha. " Robin chuckled.

"Robin, if you have come to undermine my...."

"No, no! On the contrary, you are still the spitfire I remember you to be, and That is precisely what my company needs! I can't thank you enough for doing this for me Regina, My company has been on the decline for a couple of years now. You are my only hope of pulling it back, so thank you. "

"Do not thank me yet, it will get worse before it gets better. Now I must take leave and prepare for tomorrow. " Regina said as she walked past Robin, who held the door open for her.

"Oh yes Regina, it most surly will get worse. "  
Robin whispered as he shut the door and walked towards his car.

Regina sat at the little corner cafe sipping her coffee. Her most definitely strong, black, roast coffee. And it was good.

Emma Swan was good also, Regina thought. A 'good' person. 

Regina sighed as she reminded herself that she was far from 'good'. What will Emma do once she knows all about Regina Mills? 

The brunette took in the happy couples walking by and imagined Emma and herself, with Henry between them, chatting about things, laughing and smiling.......

A possible future with a family of her own? Yes, Regina smiled, I would like that very much!

Leaving a large tip, Regina stood and made her way back to her flat and began preparations for tomorrow. Glancing at her phone, she was disappointed that there wasn't a message from the beautiful blonde, but maybe, no news is good news and meant that they were in the air and on the way here. Yes, that must be it. 

 

"Well kid, welcome to England!" Emma said as they left the airport.

Henry's eyes were big as saucers as he looked around in wonder.

"The cars drive on the other side of the road. Can we ride a double decker bus? How long till we get to Regina's house?" 

Henry had slept most of the flight but was wide awake now!

"Whoa! Okay, first rule... hold my hand. Not being used to the direction of the cars and buses can be very dangerous, okay. And we will certainly ride a double decker! Now let's get in this taxi and head to Regina's. " Emma said wincing at the time. It was late.

Emma gave the driver the address and he said it would be about a forty minute ride, so Emma pulled out her phone and sent Regina a text. 

"On the way to your flat. Henry is super excited to be in London and so am I. I'm excited because you are here and I kinda missed our flight here together. Next time...... Mile High Club for sure!"

Emma pressed send and watched buildings roll past, lost it thought of the brunette that caused such a pull on her heart. 

Emma payed the cabbie and walked to the front door with Henry holding her hand, the both of them pulling their rolling suitcases.

Emma pressed the doorbell, nervous as a teenager on her first sleepover.

'Come on Swan, it's just Regina.' Emma thought  
'Yeah, like she's just the Mona Lisa and I'm a kids kindergarten drawing. '

Emma was beginning to have doubts about this, when the door opened to a happy Regina, who was immediately hugged by Henry, suitcase forgotten.

"Well, Hello Henry! Do you feel all better?" Regina asked as she looked over his head to Emma who was smiling at the two of them.

Looking at the way Regina was interacting with Henry, she found it hard to believe that the older woman didn't have children of her own.

I mean, she's a natural, and Emma's heart melted just a little bit more.

"Come inside its late and dark. " Regina said guiding Henry past her.

Emma pulled Henry's suitcase and her own in through the doorway as Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to London, Emma. " Regina whispered in the blondes ear.

Emma shivered as Regina's voice made it's way from her ear straight to her core.

"Sorry, we're so late. I bet you have a meeting or something early in the morning, huh?" 

Regina sighed "Yes, I do. I'm also sorry to say that tomorrow you and Henry will have to fend for yourself until I can get away from work. "

"No problem, just show us to our bedrooms and you can get to sleep. "

Regina snorted.

"Henry's room is down the hall to the left, while you and I will be staying in the bedroom here on the right. " Regina said as she leads Emma to the bedroom.

Emma grinned widely "You know I can sleep on the sofa, if you want. "

Regina caressed Emma's cheek and plump lips kissed thin pink ones, leaving them both a little breathless.

"You. (kiss) Will. (kiss) Sleep. (kiss) Here. (kiss)"

Emma looked at Regina through hooded eyes.

"Well, alrighty then. I'll put my stuff in here" 

Regina nodded her head and walked back in the den.

"Henry, your room is.... "

"Yeah, I heard, down the hall and to the left. " Henry said with a yawn.

"Okay, get settled in or watch some television if you want, I, myself, must get some rest to be ready for work tomorrow. " Regina said sitting on the arm of the sofa beside the brown haired boy.

"Yeah, I slept on the plane but I'm still kinda tired. "

"Then, off you go. " Regina said standing and pulling Henry up.

"Good night Regina, thank you for letting us stay here with you. "

"You are more than welcome Henry, sleep well. " Regina answered as she felt her heart clinch for the little boy.

"I'll be there in a minute, kid. " Emma said as Henry passed by the bedroom door.

Regina cut off the few lights that were on and made her way to the bedroom just in time to smack the firm butt of a gorgeous blonde headed to Henry's room.

Emma shot the brunette a scowl, and Regina shot her a 'what did I do' expression.

Regina had removed her makeup already so she just had to visit the master bathroom and slip into a thin silk nightshirt and matching panties, of course.

By the time she had helped Henry put away his the things and tuck him in, Emma was a little nervous about being in bed with Regina.

'I mean, why be nervous?' Emma thought as she made her way back to their bedroom, before stopping in her tracks.

Shaking her her, Emma knew the reason. 'Because, Regina isn't a one night stand, that's why. '

No, Emma could see a future with Regina and it both scared and excited her. Who would have thought that Emma Swan would willingly give her heart to someone other than Henry? She had always wanted a family and, with Cora, she had one, but not a romantic one. 

Regina was worth it, Emma kept reminding herself.

As Emma entered the bedroom, she saw that Regina was in bed already and had turned down the covers on 'her side'.

Regina watched Emma blush as she looked at the bed and thought the blonde was so adorable.

"Hurry up, Miss Swan, some of us have to work tomorrow. " Regina said playfully. 

Emma grinned and picked up the sleep clothes she has lain out earlier.

"Yeah, I actually need to go to Ireland day after tomorrow to check out a job. So there, Miss I'm so important!" Emma said as she entered the bathroom.

"That's good? Hopefully we can sync our schedules and I can show the two of you my London Town. Now hurry up and come to bed, the best cure for jet lag is an orgasm. " Regina finished in a low seductive tone.

Emma walked out of the bathroom in her usual tank top and shorts with a grin on her face.

"Oh, so you're offering? And, hey who helped you out when you got here?" Emma said a little possessively.

Regina chuckled "Yes, I'm offering and thinking of you helped guide my own fingers to alleviate the problem. "

"Nice to know. " Emma said straddling Regina and kissing her passionately. 

Regina's eyes fluttered as she greedily accepted the kisses that Emma was giving her. Lost in the longing and need that was conveyed in the hot, hungry mouth and lips that were claiming her, Regina felt whatever plans she had for the night go out the window.

"My God, I've missed you, Emma Swan. " Regina said with a groan.

"Mmmmmm. " Emma hummed as she left little kisses down an eloquent neck.

Regina started to let her hands roam down Emma's body, but the blonde quickly grabbed the wandering appendages and pinned them to the headboard.

"Why, Miss Swan, do you need me to bring you some rope from the utility closet?" Regina breathed out, trying to keep her arousal from running rampant.

"Not this time, Miss Mills, but I Will be better prepared in the future. Now, where was I...... " Emma answered as she pushed Regina's top up and slowly ran her tongue around a quivering belly button.

"Ooohhh. " Regina let slip out. "What you do to me. "

Emma grinned as she let her tongue dip into that very sexy belly button and couldn't help the moan that came from her own throat.

Kissing and licking a path to the waistband of silk panties, Emma let go of Regina's hands to trace firm breasts, toned abs and then tuck two fingers under black lace and pull the delicate intimates down gorgeous smooth legs.

Emma took a moment to let the sheer beauty that was Regina Mills soak in. And the thing that struck her the most, was that this woman, this marvelous, kind, smart, sexy woman.......... wanted her. Emma bit her bottom lip as she tried to make sense of the total illogical reasoning behind that thought.

As she stroked the dark skin of Regina's thighs, Emma felt like her heart would burst out of her chest and she knew she was done for, right then. That no one else would do. That no one else would ever be enough. That her heart, her everything, belonged to Regina.

"Emma?" 

Emma blinked back happy tears and sniffed as she lowered her head and kissed the inside of one thigh, followed by her tongue, and kept the pattern going up over the damp patch of dark curls, and down the other thigh.

Regina gasped as Emma worked her magic, and she let her hands slowly thread through golden locks, gently scrapping her nails on the blonde scalp.

Emma groaned as she felt strong fingers slide through her hair. God, how she loved that!

"Emma, please!" Regina rasped.

It seams Regina is not in the mood for foreplay, well, alrighty then.

Emma's tongue took a broad swipe straight(haha) up the middle of a practically dripping core.

And Regina arched so far off the bed, Emma nearly fell backwards, just managing to hold onto a leg that was curled around her back. 

"More!" 

"Yes ma'am!"

Regina fell back on the bed and immediately Emma dove in with double the enthusiasm. Throwing Regina's legs over her shoulders, Emma put her hands under the sexiest ass in the world and pulled up to bring a glistening core to her Very determined mouth. A furious side to side motion, all lips and tongue, began and the sounds Regina made told Emma that the brunette wanted it fast and rough.

All manners and etiquette was forgotten as Regina was transformed into a being only aware of the thorough fucking she was receiving. Reduced to grunts and groans, she barely remembered that Henry was just down the hall and forced a fist into her mouth to muffle a primal scream.

"Shit, Mother Fucker!!"

White dots passed behind closed eyelids as Regina's orgasm nearly ripped her in half. My God, how can Emma do this to me?!?!

Watching Regina climax was a religious event, Emma decided then and there. One she was willing to spend the rest of her life to be a humble part of.

But, right now, Emma was damn proud of herself! Mmmhumm, that's my baby.

As her breathing was returning to somewhat normal, Regina opened her eyes to see Emma staring at her with so much warmth and......love(?), she reached out her hand and the blonde gently grasped it as Regina pulled her down into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Emma. I.... that was...... wow. "Regina said sleepily.

Emma grinned and pressed a kiss to a warm temple.

"I need... to you.... I want..... "

"Shhhh. " Emma shushed. "You need to sleep and I'm not going anywhere. "

Regina nodded and smiled, turning on her side, throwing an arm across Emma's stomach with a content sigh.

Emma yawned and thought of all the nights still in their future and sighed. Sleep coming quickly for them both.

Across town, Robin sat in his office, smiling at the recording of the to lovebirds. 

"Yes, I knew that that bug I planted in Regina's old flat would pay off. Yes indeed!"

Robin turned off the desk light, laughing to himself as he walked out of the building.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, back again!
> 
> Hello everyone. Thank you for all the kind words and thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Okay, this chapter bounces between England and Ireland, hopefully won't cause confusion. There are also a few more original characters I needed to further the plot.
> 
> Remember all will work out! I love happy endings in stories.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!!!!

 

"Look Mom! There's Buckingham Palace! And, Ooo, Ooo, look at that bridge! This is so awesome!"

Emma nodded her head as she hugged her son "Yes it is, Henry. This is an amazing place. "

Currently aboard the London Eye, Emma was enjoying the breathtaking view of London that it provides. Looking back at Zelena and August, she was glad that the unlikely pair had come over also.

Emma sighed as she turned back to gaze down on the River Thames. And, yeah, she was being selfish, but Emma wished that Regina could be with them right now.

"You do know that she would be here, if she could. " Zelena whispered to Emma as she placed an comforting hand on the blondes back.

"Yeah, I know. And tomorrow, I have to go check out a job in Dublin. Sooooo...... "

"But, then, you will get some time with my sister and all will be right with the world. " Zelena said with a chuckle.

Emma thought about that, and smiled.

"I hope so. "

"You hope so?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah well, I know Regina has her job and all, but now some guy wants to meet her, or something. Probably about her job, I guess, but........... "

Zelena was immediately on guard.

"Did Regina mention who it was or.... "

"No. " Emma shook her head. "While she was in the shower this morning, the house phone rang, then the old answering machine kicked in and I heard the guy talking and when I told Regina about the call, she said it was nothing, just an old friend. "

Zelena bit her bottom lip. Did she push for more information or just let it go? It was probably nothing to worry about, probably some office......

"Graham. "

"What?!" Zelena was shocked out of her thoughts.

"Graham, the guy that called, his name was Graham. Didn't leave a last name, so I figured that Regina must know him really well. But, it was odd.... "

Zelena swallowed and time became non existent.

"What was odd, dear."

Emma frowned and looked Zelena in the eyes.

"Regina said she didn't know of anyone named Graham and it must have been a wrong number. "

"Well, there you have it. Nothing odd about it at all. " Zelena said, breathing out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, I don't buy it, though. "

Zelena looked into green eyes that were filled with suspicion and hurt.

"Regina didn't listen to the message at all, she erased it. Then quickly left to go to work. She didn't give me a chance to tell her the rest of the message. " Emma said calmly as she was aware of August and Henry deep in their own conversation.

Whatever was going on, Emma was sure Zelena knew something, maybe not everything, but she Did know Something.

Zelena felt her heart drop, and with no where to hide and in the little gondola, she was trapped.

"And, what was the rest of the message, hmmm? Something that had nothing to do with Regina or myself, I bet. " Zelena said casually.

Emma gave a sad laugh, looked down at her shoes, then back to Zelena.

"I never mentioned that Graham said anything about you, Zelena, but you're correct in assuming as much. "

'Oh god. ' Zelena thought as she tried to smile at August. Her mind racing, trying to find an excuse or something, anything, dammit!

"Yep, he said he sure missed you and Regina. Said that he wouldn't mind recreating the time that all three of you spent a whole weekend in bed...... together. "

Zelena was sure she was about to pass out. When will this ride stop so she can flee before August hears anything?

Emma had been watching Zelena, her movements, the rapidly increasing breathing and the darting eyes.

Guilty.

That was the look, and what would this mean in the long run? What's in the past is just that. If Regina has broke it off with the guy, well, that's cool.

But, Why lie about it?

That was what bothered Emma. She hates lies. She had been lied to enough in her lifetime and she sure was apprehensive about starting a relationship with Regina, if the brunette was going to lie.

"Alright! What's next? Let's get something to eat! Maybe the London Tower next? Mom! Mom?" Henry said loudly, tugging on Emma's arm.

Emma looked away from Zelena to answer the excited little boy.

"Food? Yeah, food sounds good. " Emma said plastering on a smile.

"Swan, you're Always hungry!" August said as he slipped his arm around Zelena, who shrugged away from him, earning a confused look from the man.

"What about you, Zelena?" Emma asked as they exited the Eye.

"Ah, no, I'm not particularly hungry. In fact I am feeling somewhat ill. " Zelena said rubbing her forehead.

Emma snorted and then coughed to try and disguise it.

"Awwwh, you're not getting sick, are you?" August asked with concern.

Zelena looked at him, then to Emma and Henry, deciding to talk to Regina later. But, for now..........

"Maybe some fish and chips is just what I need. Do lead the way so we can eat and then....... to the Tower!" Zelena said strongly.

"Whoohoo!" Henry whooped.

Emma grinned, knowing this conversation was not over, but Henry deserves a great day, and Nobody is gonna take that away from him. Nobody!

"Alright! Watch out fishes, here we come!" Emma said as she scooped up a giggling Henry and jogged down the walkway.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Regina was shaking her head........ did she ever stop? No, one thing after another, one step forward and two steps back, as it were.

It was if the 'managers' were purposely sabotaging their own company. Regina rolled her eyes once again and she focused on the sign on the far wall.

"The Archers Circle. " Regina said as those around her listened.

"A great name for a company, but I'm afraid you are missing the mark. " Regina said with a smirk.

Looking around here, Regina waved her hand at the workers doing their various jobs, and turned back to the ten managers.

"Each and everyone that is employed here has a job to do. The workers on the shop floor are incredibly efficient and competent. The upper management, is another beast altogether though. There seems to be miscommunication, power plays, and honestly, no team work between anyone that has an office. " Regina said slowly.

"Now, let's start this again and act like you sincerely do Not, want to lose your job, " Regina finished.

It was already past 6:00 pm, and she didn't see an end in sight, so she sent a quick t Xbox to Emma and hoped for the best. Tomorrow or the next day she should be free and clear, ready to be with Henry and Emma.

After texting Emma, Regina was surprised to see seven missed calls and three texts from her sister. Now what would Zelena need? Nonsense, probably.

Placing her phone back in her blazer pocket, Regina slid the pinstriped article of clothing over the back of a chair.

"Now, any ideas of ways to improve and streamline production?" Regina knew she was in for a long, long night.

\-------------------------------------------------

Emma looked at her phone for the forth time in as many hours and decided that she might as well go to bed.

Rubbing her sore back as she rose from the sofa, Emma slowed as she walked past Regina's bedroom then continued down the hall and fell on Henry's bed, glad that he was spending the night with August and Zelina.

Emma tried to shut her mind off, but she kept running the facts. Graham called and now Regina is working late. Maybe not related, hopefully not related, but......

"Whatever, I was fine before I met Regina Mills...... " Emma breathed out finally surrendering to sleep.

Regina cursed for the third time as she turned the doorknob and entered her flat. 5:00 in the morning.

"Robin can kiss my ass! I'm done with late nights like this, done!" Regina said looking around and disappointed that Emma wasn't anywhere to be seen. Of course she is probably still asleep.

Kicking off her heels, Regina quietly padded into her bed room and glanced at the strangely empty bed. Flipping on the light, the brunette frowned, where was Emma?

Emma's suitcase was still in the corner, so that was a good sign. Maybe, Henry had gotten sick and Emma was in his bedroom.

Regina quickly strode into the other bedroom and blew out a relived breath.

Yes, there was an Emma sized lump under the covers. Walking closer, Regina noticed that Henry was missing from the bed. Humm, that's odd.

After waking back into her bedroom, Regina sat on her bed and felt hurt and dejected. All she had wanted was to come home and go to sleep with Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her.

With a sigh, Regina pulled her cell phone out of her purse and was about to plug it into the charger, when she noticed a text from August.

Opening the text, Regina smiled, the mystery of Henry's whereabouts was solved. He was spending the night and next day with her sister and August.

'Wait, that's right' Regina thought, 'Emma is going to Dublin tomorrow, well, later today. '

'Might as well stay up and see her off before...... ' was Regina's last thought as she fell asleep, still in her work clothes and laying crossways on the bed.

With the alarm on her phone blaring, Emma jerked awake, eyes trying to focus as she looked around gathering her bearings.

'Yeah, Henry gone, Regina gone or not, Dublin gotta go. ' Emma's thoughts rapid firing.

Immediately glad for the shower she took the night before, Emma just needed to change clothes and pull her hair up in a ponytail.

As she entered Regina's bedroom, Emma chuckled at the way the brunette had fallen asleep. Knowing the way Regina's back would be hurting, Emma lifted supple olive toned legs and gently skid the older woman until she was properly oriented on the bed. Even covering her with a blanket.

Regina huffed then sighed as she rearranged herself, settling into a light snore.

Emma smiled again. Maybe Regina really does love her enough to not.......

Emma sighed and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom. Looking back one last time, Emma thought about her feelings towards the dark haired woman and decided that she should trust her.

After changing, Emma thought about making her some coffee, but decided to just grab some at the airport, along with something sweet and sugary-lishious!

The house phone rang as Emma was about to leave, and she hesitated, a knot beginning to tighten in her belly.

Emma listened as the answering machine came to life and was aware of only the voice and words coming through the outdated device. Everything else fell away until the message ended.

And then, her blood began to boil. Angry rolled off of her in almost visible waves.

Taking a deep breath, Emma walked back into the den and rustled up a scrap of paper and pulled out one of her pens from her old leather jacked.

With the note complete, Emma went back into Regina's bedroom and slipped the note under the cell phone that was still charging.

Looking at the sleeping woman, Emma rolled her eyes and walked out the front door, determined not to think about the message or what it might mean. Emma had business to take care of, and she was planning on enjoying the short flight, then later they would talk..... or not.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Regina noticed two things.

One. There was an aggravating noise that was extremely loud and intierly too close to her left ear.

Two. Something or someone was poking her I the side and she was sure that this something or someone will soon be without whatever appendage that is doing the poking!

"Regina! Regina! Wake up!"

Regina opened her eyes and saw her sister, wide eyed, biting her lower lip and generally, a big nervous mess. It was actually quite funny.

"What?" Regina grunted, rolling onto her back then sliding up to the headboard.

Pushing the covers away, the brunette observed that she was indeed still dressed in yesterday's clothes. Wait, what......

"Regina!" Zelina yelled once again.

"What! What is it that you Want, Zelina? Why are you here so early. You're going to wake Emma. " Regina yelled back.

Zelina was shaking her head "Emma's gone. "

"Emma's gone?" Regina said quietly "Oh, yes Emma is gone to Dublin to scope out a new job. "

Zelina shrugged her shoulders.

Regina looked at her sister "What? What are you not telling me? What is going on? Is Henry okay? Please tell me he spent the night with you. "

"Yes, Henry is fine and he did stay with August and myself, no need to worry about.... him. "  
Zelina said as she held up Emma's note.

Regina's heart rate started slowing. Everything was fine, Henry was safe and Emma headed to a jobsite.

Regina looked at Zelina then down to the slip of paper in her hands. A feeling of dread fell over the brunette.

"Id that from Emma?" Regina asked nodding towards the intimidating scrap of paper.

Zelina nodded.

Regina swallowed before speaking.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" Regina asked, just now noticing the answering machine sitting on the nightstand. "And, why is That in here. "

Zelina sat down on the bed and started to hand over the note, but brought it back to her lap.

"I brought it in here so you wouldn't have to go to the den to listen to the message. I do wish you had answered my voice mails, things might have not turned out like this. Anyway, I'm here for you and in the middle of things too. " Zelina said as she handed the note to her sister.

Regina's left eye was beginning to twitch and she was taking shallow breaths. Was Emma really gone? Left her?

Regina closed her eyes as Zelena handed her the note. Please, please, just let me have my happiness with Emma and Henry.

Regina looked down at the note and began to read.........

 

_Regina, Henry spent the night with Zelina and will be with her and August all day today. I should be back tonight late, but I may have to stay over, in which case I will be back tomorrow, maybe early afternoon. If you have a break from work, or whatever, or whoever,and want to spend time with the kid, that will be fine. He misses you and wants to explore London with you. Oh, one more thing, you really need to listen to the message on the machine. Don't erase it without listening like you did the last one. Graham is something else, isn't he? Oh, and you sure are pretty consistent with your swearing. Ps. You might want to use this time away from me to decide what you want. Emma._

 

Regina's eyes watered up. What is this about? Graham means nothing to me, that was in the past! Emma, Emma and Henry, they are my future. They, they, are.......

"I've already listened to it. Sorry if I overstepped some personal boundaries, but Emma heard the first message Graham left. He mentioned you and me and him in bed all weekend long. So, yeah, I'm involved also. "

Regina's eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"Yeah, you might wanna pace yourself. The first message was tame compared to this one, and remember, Emma heard the whole thing too. "  
Zelina said standing.

"I'm going to make us some tea, I don't need to hear it again. Come up front when you want, I'm not going anywhere, sis. " Zelina said leaving the bedroom.

Regina looked at the old machine like it was a box of cobras. She didn't even want to touch it.

As her mind raced and her thoughts wandered, Regina pressed the button, bracing herself for the worst.

 

**Regina, Good morning! You're probably still asleep after the workout I gave you last night, but just wanted to tell you that I thoroughly enjoyed having you back in my bed. Oh and I'm gonna leave you with a little audio of us last night just in case you need it to tide you over or whatnot. Later!**

 

Regina's head was spinning. That was indeed Graham speaking, but I haven't seen him in ten or so years! What the hell kind of game is he playing? Wait he said there was more, what did he.......

 

**Huummh! I'm close, don't stop,don't stop!!  
(Heavy breathing, grunts and other sounds)**

**I'm, I'm...... Shit Mother Fucker!!!!**

**Uhhh, Regina!!!!**

 

Regina almost gagged. The was no doubt that that was her on the recording but it sounded too recent, too familiar, and not with Graham!

While sex with Graham had been..... sufficient, it was Never particularly good. Not to where Regina would be yelling and screaming. No, something wasn't right.

And then Regina remembered Emma's note and her stomach dropped.

"Emma heard all of it and I worked so late yesterday and she thinks, she thinks...... Oh. My. God! What am I going to say?

What am I, how can I........

"Breathe, just...... breathe, Regina. " Zelina spoke softly as she rubbed circles on Regina's back.

Regina leaned in and rested her head on her sisters shoulder and sniffed very unladylike causing a slight chuckle from the redhead.

"Everything will be alright. I'm sure of it. This is just a misunderstanding and that is easily corrected. " Zelina said, handing Regina a bottle is water.

"I should have just been honest with Emma about the first message. I was completely thrown off though. " Regina said regaining her composure.

Zelina sighed "Yes, well Emma cannot stand a lie. Her reputation is widely known as being honest, sometimes brutality honest. "

"Then, what hope do I have. " Regina huffed out, slamming the open water bottle down on the nightstand, with it spilling and running onto the floor.

Regina huffed again and wiped the water off the nightstand top, running her hand along the side where she hit a small metallic object.

Pulling it off the nightstand, Regina tossed the odd thing on the bed, with Zelina picking it up and looking at it.

"She cares deeply about you, my sister. Hey, nowhere in her note did she say that she was done with you. So, she just needs to hear the truth. " Zelina said standing and pulling Regina with her, tossing the metal object back on the bed.

"Yes, I believe that you're correct. And about the 'truth', there seems to be a whole lot of things not adding up, you know?" Regina said, following Zelina into the den and sitting on the sofa.

Zelina handed Regina her tea and then sipped a little of her own before speaking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Like why now, when neither of us has heard from Graham in years? Even August says that...... "

"August! August Knows about all this?" Regina barked. Zelina never could keep her nose.....

"Hey! Calm down, I thought it wise to tell August about Graham and Some of my past, ah, adventures" Zelina defended.

"And he is still here, with you? He is a better man than I originally thought. "

Zelina slapped Regina's arm. "Whatever, now tell me what you think is going on with.....,,, "

A sharp rapping on the front door interrupted Zelina and Regina rose from the sofa to see who it was.

Regina was on alert as she pulled the door open.

Her first impression was, why is this obviously nervous girl at my door this early.

"May I help you?" Regina spoke

"Uummn, Miss Mills, you don't know me, but I'm Roland Locksleys girlfriend, ..... "

"Shelly. Yes Roland told me about you. " Regina said a little bit more friendly.

Shelly blushed and smiled at the thought of Roland talking about her to Regina.

"Yes ma'am, that's me. Oh, right, I'm here because I think something is fishy about the fact that you are here in London and now Emma Swan is on her way to Dublin. And...... Robin knows about Miss Swan and ..... "

"Shhhh!" said Zelina to both Regina and Shelly.

Regina looked at her and Zelina held up her hand to signal for the two women to wait while she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

After finishing, Zelina gave Regina the note.

_Don't talk about Robin, Emma or anything like that. We need to leave this flat and go to a café or somewhere else to talk. The thing that was in your bedroom was a bug. A listening device._

Regina's eyes shot up as she looked at Zelina who nodded her head. Regina passed the note to Shelly who nodded back and walked out on the sidewalk.

A million things ran through Regina's mind as she quickly dressed and her anger over being violated by the listening device was being overshadowed by her concern for Emma's safety.

After locking the front door, Regina joined her sister and Shelly as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"We can take my..... " Regina began.

"No, at this point, who's to say that it hasn't been bugged also? Let's just walk to a nice busy café and talk there. " Zelina said, linking arms with Regina.

\-----------------------------------------------

Emma had a nice short hop over to Ireland and was now waiting for her contact/ guide to the small manufacturing plant in Dublin.

Emma was through the line fairly quick, she only had a duffle bag and herself to worry about and as she headed into the lobby, she noticed a redhead with a cardboard sigh that had 'Emma Swan' written on it.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan, and hopefully you're here to take me to a certain company. " Emma said looking into deep green eyes.

"Yes, mum. My name is Ariel and I and ready to escort you to 'Straight to the Point', manufacturers of the worlds Best arrowheads!" she finished with a bow.

Emma snorted "Ariel, we are going to get along just fine. "

Ariel laughed and said "Let's be off then. "

Emma smiled as she thought of how Ariel, reminded her of Ruby. Yep, she was going to see if the redhead wanted to go pub hopping if she stayed in Ireland tonight. Emma wished her friend was here right now.

\-------------------------------------------------

Regina stared at Shelly, trying to make sense of the information the young woman was rattling off. Seems this whole job was a setup. Even to the point of drawing in Emma.

"I knew Robin was still an asshole!" Zelina said, then quickly followed with "No bearing on Roland, dear, he is a true gentleman. "

Shelly nodded "That he is. "

An awkward silence followed with Regina clearing her throat.

"Shelly, thank you for coming forward with this information, but tell me, do you have any idea what Robin is planning and do you think Emma is in danger?"

"I don't know what Mr. Locksley is planning, but I am 99% sure that he could make someone disappear if he wanted to. He has been involved with some things that the police are certain he had a hand in, but not enough evidence. So....... I would be concerned for Miss Swans safety, yes. " Shelly said honestly.

Zelina placed her hand on Regina's forearm "Do you fancy a trip to Ireland, sis?"

Regina nodded her head "Yes, and soon. "

"If it's any help, Roland knows all about this and is in fact at the airport as we speak. He loves his father but he knows he has been going downhill for a while now. " She'll said quietly.

"Roland is a good boy, well, a good man now. Treat him well, he deserves much love in his life. " Regina said as she began to get up from her chair.

"As you do. " Shelly mused.

"What?"

Shelly looked at Regina as she stood from the table. "Deserve love. You deserve love too, do you not?"

No, I don't deserve love...... from anyone. Regina thought with an acne in her chest. The things she's done, the person she had walked over, used and hurt, just for her own pleasure..., well, she was ashamed.

Regina frowned "Maybe, maybe not, but if Emma is willing to love me, I will do everything in my power to be the person she wants. "

Zelina grinned at her sister and smiled at Shelly.

"Now, let's go to Robins office and see what we an find out. Shelly, keep in touch with Roland and I'll leave Emma a text. Zelina is Henry alright to stay with August?" Regina was in her element, mind whirling and action being taken.

"Yes, Regina. Oh, Henry said Hello. " Zelina answered.

"Henry. " Regina said quietly.

Zelina squeezed Regina's shoulder "It will be fine, I tell you. Both you and Emma are kickass women, so yeah, let's go get this shit straightened out!"

"Now, you're talking!" Shelly chimed in as the trio took off for The Archers Circle.

\--------------------------------------------------

Emma was surprised at the modern building and machinery that was at Straight to the Point.

"Nice, all very nice, Ariel. I will need to see how everything runs tomorrow, you know, when everyone is here working. " it was odd that, at 4:00 pm, no one was here, like no one.

"Yeah, the owner shut down early because of the football game. Ah, soccer, you know?" Ariel said twirling her hair, not looking at Emma.

Ping!

Well, that was a lie, Emma thought.

And, why lie. Before she could think any more about it she just barely heard footsteps and then..... Emma Swan was engulfed in complete and utter darkness, lying unconscious on the cool concrete floor.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! So, so, sorry for the delay! Life reared its big ol ugly head these past couple of months, but hopefully.......... Thank you all for sticking around!!
> 
> Okay so first off, this chapter is pretty emotional and therefore I'm giving this trigger warning.
> 
> Although there is no rape involved, there is a kidnap situation. Again, I want everyone to be aware.
> 
> Once again all mistakes are mine and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

"Bloody Hell, Logan! Were you tryin' to Kill the lass?" Ariel said angrily.

"No! It's just.... " Logan started.

"What happened to drugging the great Emma Swan, huh? Instead you had to knock her ass out cold and I am Not carrying her all the way to the back office. "

Logan sighed as he bent down to pick up the unconscious blonde. "Robin is on his way, the schedule has been pushed up and the other girl is already in the back room, sleeping like a baby. "

Ariel stopped and turned, looking at Logan with Emma thrown across his shoulder, his muscular, wide........

"Well, you should had told me sooner, dumbass. Now, let's go, still a lot of work to be done. " Ariel said before striding down the hallway in front of a cursing Logan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing!" A frustrated Regina muttered.

"My boss covers his tracks well, doesn't he?" Shelly said, leaving the side of the large desk and walking towards the antique bookcase.

"It appears so. " Regina answered, worry creeping into her voice.

Regina sucked in a haggard breath, pushing all the doubt and fears back into a compartment and locking it up. She had been called the Evil Queen and now, Robin was going to meet her.

"Bingo!" Shelly shouted, dropping the large hollowed out book on the desk.

"What are all those?" Zelina asked looking at the books contents.

"Pictures of Emma ........ and me in Storybrooke. " Regina answered as she picked up a handful of the photos.

"Notice that Robin hid them in a copy of 'War and Peace', the bastard. " Shelly said with disgust.

Regina nodded her head and was about to deliver a declaration of war on Robin, when Shelly's phone beeped.

"Roland! What.... Hold on..... Just.... Ok, be careful...... I.... " 

"I am to gather that was Roland calling?" Regina asked.

Shelly huffed, glaring at her phone.

"Yes. He is in Ireland and is supposed to be meeting with Robin in an hour. " 

"I have a plane waiting for us at a private airstrip, but we need to leave..... now, if we're going. " Zelina said glancing at her watch.

Regina nodded and motioned towards the door. As they were filing out, Regina's phone chirped, making them all jump at the noise in the quiet room.

"Who is it? " Zelena asked as they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Text message. " Regina said, frowning "From a number I don't recognize. "

"Better look at it anyway, it may be important. " Zelena shot back.

Regina blew out a steadying breath as she opened the text, only to gasp at the picture on her phone screen. 

Both Shelly and Zelena were instantly by the brunettes side.

"Sis, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?" Zelina asked.

Regina willed the tears in her eyes to retreat and cleared her throat before answering her sister.

"Normally I would never share pictures such as these to anyone, but maybe we can glean some clues as to where Emma is being held. Just...... try to keep and open mind as I believe Emma was drugged or...... " Regina said as she handed her phone to Zelina with Shelly looking on also.

Whatever Zelena had prepared herself to see was quickly thrown out as she was faced with the sight of Emma, a very Naked Emma, draped over, oh my god!, draped over Mattie!

"Well, That was unexpected!" Zelena breathed out, taking in the two blondes sprawled out on the bed.

"I think, maybe..... " Shelly started.

"No!" both Regina and Zelena said in unison.

Shelly took a step back, glaring at the two women.

Regina was on edge and it quickly turned into anger. Who was this woman that would suggest that Emma was willfully in bed with Mattie? 

"No, there is No way that Emma would bed Mattie. I may not have known her long, but I know that she has deep feelings for me and that she is a noble and loyal person. " Regina said as calmly as she could, Zelena smiling at her the whole time.

Shelly huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"What I was going to say was, the pictures look like they were taken at Robins other company in Ireland. Specifically, in the back room where Robin would stay if he needed to spend the night. "

Regina glanced at Zelena, then back to Shelly and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh........ sorry?" Regina said softly feeling her cheeks redden.

"Apology accepted, now, let's go get your woman!" Shelly said brightly.

Regina grinned at Shelly calling Emma, her woman, and chuckled loudly.

"Roland chose wisely, when he chose you for a girlfriend. " Regina smiled.

"Damn right, he did. Now, let's be off, yes?" 

Zelena cackled and nodded "Ireland, here we come!"

Regina gritted her teeth as she nodded to the two women and shouted inside her brain 'Emma! Here. I. Come!!'

\---------------------------------------------

Robin laughed at the pictures that he had sent Regina. Oh, the shock and hurt that must be crippling the arrogant woman about now!

Well, he just wished he could have seen the look on her face, but hey, it was still a major moment and he wasn't done yet!! No, Far from it! Regina will wish she had never met Mattie.

The ring of his phone pulled him from his thoughts and, after checking the caller name, Robin blew out a breath before answering.....

"Roland, my boy, are you at the pub already?" Robin asked happily "Oh, no, no need, I'll be there in ten. Go ahead and order me an ale. Haha, I know. See you in ten minutes. "  
Robin pushed the phone inside his jacket pocket and walked over to the bed where the unconscious women were laying, eyes tracing the pale flesh on display.

"It's unfortunate that you became entangled with Regina, Miss Swan. She has proved to be your undoing. " Robin said running a finger through Emma's hair.

Robin walked to the door, pausing before opening it, and looking over his shoulder.

"But, such is life. A fragile thread, so easily broken. "

Walking to the front, Robin called out "Logan! Time for our guests to be moved. "

Logan jumped from his chair and quickly made his way to Robin.

"Yes sir. It will be taken care of just as you want. " Logan said smiling.

Robin grunted and left the building to meet Roland at the pub.

Logan waited until he heard Robin drive off before heading down the hall. A slow grin formed on his lips as he walked into the room and looked to the large bed.

"Now, it's time for me, to have some fun. " Logan said, as he locked the door behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina was the second one off the private jet, almost pushing the co-pilot down the stairs after he opened the hatch.

Blinking, Regina scanned the small airstrip and began walking towards the taxi parked near a small building that no doubt served as headquarters of this meager establishment.

"Regina! Hold up!"

Huffing to herself, the brunette stood still and waited on her sister to join her. 

As long as Regina was moving, doing something, she didn't have time for her nerves to run rampant. The short flight over had been agony and she was definitely ready to rip someone a new asshole! 

It had gone against every one of her instincts to let Zelena and Shelly see the pictures of Emma and Mattie. But, she had been correct in doing so, as the younger brunette had indeed recognized the room that Emma was being held captive.

It probably would have been better for Emma if I had just left after Mothers funeral, Regina thought to herself.

"Shelly is talking to Rolland. Getting the scoop on Robins whereabouts. " 

"Good. " was all Regina said, afraid of what else may explode out of her mouth if she continued to talk.

Zelina studied her sister, her heart breaking for the woman that was so guarded and hesitant to open herself up, only to be hurt most times.

"Let's go. Roland and Robin are at a pub across town from where we are heading, and I have the code to get us in the back door. " Shelly said as she walked past the two sisters.

Regina pulled Zelena by the arm as she quickly followed the feisty brunette, until she ran into said brunette that had stopped abruptly.

"Uhn, sorry? Anyway, Roland has some good friends that are part of the police force here in Dublin and they will be meeting us at the factory. " Shelly said quickly, turned, and continued towards the waiting car.

\-------------------------------------------------

Emma heard voices..... and her head hurt, like a bitch. Something in the back of her semiconscious brain, told her to keep quiet and remain still. 

Emma slowly cracked open an eyelid on the side that didn't have voices.

Trying to maintain her calm and to continue steady, even breathing, Emma's mind raced through her last memories and determined that the female voice belonged to Ariel, and the male voice was probably the bastard that knocked her out.

The cool air across her skin told her she was naked and that thought almost made her jerk upright, but she needed to gather more information before attempting an escape. 

How long had she been here? Why was she kidnapped? Wrong place at the wrong time or......? Henry! Was Henry alright? Regina! 

"I think maybe the Swan woman is waking up. " Logan said with a sigh. "Guess I better get what I want quickly, yeah?"

Emma swallowed and got ready to fight till the death if need be.

"Hey! Robin said Not to touch them, you asshole! He has other plans for them. " Ariel said gabbing Logan by the arm and pulling him in for a kiss.

Turning her head to the side, Emma saw that she was in an office of some kind, probably at the factory that she and Ariel had came to that night.

And that, that was a piece of pipe, maybe three feet long, resting against the wall, about a few inches from Emma's right hand.

Emma hated that she was naked but at least she was alive and she planned on staying that way, so she took a large breath and pushed herself up from the bed ...........

CRACK!!!!!

All at once, a fairly quiet office exploded with the sound of wood breaking, as the door burst open in splinters and two large policemen charged in, one of them tackling Ariel.

Emma had sprung up, snatching the pipe from against the wall and, in one fluid move, spun around swinging the grey pipe like a baseball bat, striking Logan first in the kneecap, then following through with a hit to the back of his head.

Logan fell in a heap in the floor with Emma about to land another blow when the second policeman stopped her by grasping her arm.

Emma screamed and glared at the huge man, reality creeping in as she began to register the police uniforms.

"Emma!!" Regina screamed as she made her way past the chaos in the room, headed for a wild eyed and shaking Emma Swan.

"Regina?" Emma said dropping the pipe and falling forwards into the brunette so arms.

Tears ran freely down Regina's cheeks as she held on to Emma, rejoicing in the blonde being alive and found.

Scowling at the sheet offered by one of the policemen, Regina covered Emma with her own light sweater while she sat in a chair, pulling the blonde onto her lap.

Zelina and Shelly rushed over to the two sitting in the chair.

"If you wanted to go sightseeing, all you had to do was ask me, you know. "

Emma gave a watery chuckle "I'll remember that, Zelena. "

Emma's eyes fell on the other woman who was still on the bed. She never saw her face and wondered who she was. Whoever she was, it looked like she had the worst end of the deal. 

"H-H-Henry?" Emma asked with a panicked expression.

Regina's heart broke a little at the sight of pure fear in Emma's eyes.

"Henry is perfectly fine and in the somewhat adequate care of Mr August, who has been keeping him busy. " Regina said while rubbing circles on the blondes back.

Emma nodded and breathed a little easier, knowing Henry was safe was all she cared about in this moment.

As her memories were beginning to filter back in, Emma did a mental scan of her body and was surprised that , overall, she didn't think much has happened to her. But, still...... Thoughts of being raped, while unconscious or not, made her whole body shake in revulsion. 

"We need to get you to the hospital and checked out, then to the station for a statement. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, Miss Swan, but we really do need to hurry. " one of the policemen said in a gentle and calming voice.

Emma nodded as Regina narrowed her eyes at the large redheaded man, but sighed as she knew it was what needed to be done.

Guilt, fear, anxiety..... all of these emotions ran through Regina's mind as she held onto the shaking blonde and they both began slowly walking towards the door.

She didn't know how much Emma knew about what had happened to her, and Regina was dreading the inevitable conversation that might be the breaking point of their new relationship.

"Mattie is still out of it, isn't she? They had to carry her....... " Shelly was talking to Zelina whose eyes widened.

"Mattie?" Emma blurted out, abruptly stopping beside the nervous looking brunette and Zelena.

Regina gasped as Emma spun around, piercing her with stormy emerald eyes.

"Mattie, as in your psycho, ex partner, girlfriend, lover??!" Emma slowly said, barely restraining her emotions.

"I.. she.... " Regina stuttered.

Emma watched the normally calm and composed woman search for words and the blonde began to shake her head side to side.

"So all this Shit, is tied to you somehow. " Emma said as her shoulders slumped, her world dimmed a little. 

"Why am I not surprised. " Emma breathed out as she turned and headed out the office door.

"Emma! It is not her fault, you know that, right?"  
Zelina said, having watched the scene unfold in front of her. 

Emma stopped, causing the friendly policeman to stop also, and turned to look back at Regina.

"Maybe not, I don't know, we will talk later. " Emma spoke quietly then nodded at Regina before once again making her way out of the accursed building and into the police car on its way to the station.

Tears ran down Regina's face as the older woman sobbed uncontrollably, Zelina holding onto her sister and rubbing the brunettes back.

"Shh, shh, it will be alright. The main thing is that Emma is alive and well. Everything else will easily be cleared up once we all have a chance to calm down and talk. She still loves you Regina, I know. " Zelena said quietly and sincerely.

Wiping her eyes, Regina straightened and nodded at Zelena .

"I hope you are correct, but I also think that every evil deed I've ever done in my past, will come back, tenfold, to destroy any happiness that might have been mine. And the truth of the matter, is that it is truly all my fault. " Regina said as she tried to leave Zelenas embrace.

Placing her hands on Regina's shoulders, Zelena looked into troubled dark eyes before saying,

"Do not give up just yet, sister, Emma Swan will prove you wrong. She. Loves. You!"

Maybe it will be alright. Maybe they can overcome this mess. God, how Regina wants that! 

"We shall see, Zelena. Miss Swan will find that I'm not easily rid of. "

"Now, there is the sister I love. Let's get all this taken care of so we can take our beloved Swan to the Guinness factory. I believe she might appreciate a pint of the best beer in the world!" Selena said, ignoring the repulsed look on Regina's face.

"Roland said they just arrested Robin based on information Ariel provided. Said she was talking nonstop. " Shelly said with a slight frown.

Regina put her hand on Shelly's shoulder, squeezing as she did.

"I'm sorry for Roland, Shelly. I know that Robin loves him dearly, he has just lost his way, I suppose. " Regina felt bad for Roland and this plucky brunette that had been an invaluable source of information for finding Emma.

"Roland will be alright. He has no dilutions about his father, but he does know of Robins love for him and that will carry him through. " Shelly mused, then looked Regina in the eyes.

"Emma is going to need your honesty and love to heal from all that has happened to her, Regina, but you will need to have patience with her also. She will... " Shelly was interrupted by Zelena.

"Let's hurry, ladies. I have a taxi waiting to carry us to the police station. " 

Regina nodded, giving the building one final glance before climbing into the taxi and closing the car door.

As the rows of houses and businesses pass by her window, Regina closes her eyes and prays for Emma to have patience and understanding for her when they talk about the consequences of her past mistakes.

Zelena silently takes hold of Regina's hand, giving a firm squeeze as they arrive at the station.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with an update........ Again!
> 
> That being said, thank you all for staying with me. I'm thinking one or two more chapters and that's it.
> 
> Note: I mention the Wolf+Spoon in Ireland and if you get a chance, go have a taste of what this wonderful little restaurant has to offer. Great food, I totally fell in love with it and highly recommend it!! (P.S., the waitress in my story is completely fictional!!)
> 
> As usual, I do not own OUAT and all mistakes in this story are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy and Stay Strong!!!

Emma Swan sipped on her rich, dark, Colombian coffee and silently watched, from inside the Wolf+Spoon, as a multitude of people ambled past the front window pane.

How many, she wondered, have been used, in some way, as a means of revenge against someone else? And, how many of those same victims, have pulled their lives back from a seemingly, unstoppable descent into darkness, whether it manifests as self destruction or retaliation?

Had it really been six months ago?

**Six Months Ago .............**

After giving their statements at the police station, Emma, Regina and Zelena headed to the airstrip to fly back to England. Roland and Shelly stayed to oversee the business in Ireland, waving goodbye to the trio as the taxi speed away.

The short flight back to England was quiet as Emma curled into Regina and Zelena texted away on her phone.

Regina gently stroked through Emma's hair and was filled with love and remorse as she was overjoyed that the younger woman was okay, but was heartbroken that it was all her fault. Robin was using Emma to get back at her. She knew it and Emma knew it too, even though the blonde repeatedly said it wasn't her fault.

Emma relaxed as the plane banked to the left and she glanced out the window at the clouds that seemed dense enough to sit on, but that would be impossible. Sighing, she straightened, like it will probably be impossible to forget what had happened to her....... and Regina. 

"Hey, we're in this together, it. wasn't. your. fault. " Emma said intertwining their fingers and bringing Regina's hand up to place a small kiss to elegant knuckles. 

 

**Present Time..........**

 

"How was your burger? Good, I hope. "

Emma was pulled from her musings by the bright voice of the waitress.

"The best I have ever eaten!" Emma said with a smile.

The young girl grinned back, refilling the now empty coffee cup.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mrs....... " 

"Oh, I'm just Emma, no Mrs. " 

"Okay, I'm Leslie. You have been here a few times now and I thought we should introduce ourselves. Anyway, I'm glad our food keeps you coming back for more. " the perky brunette said with a wink, before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Emma shook her head, watching tight hips sway past the counter and out of sight.

Caught between flattered at being hit on, to guilt of .......... what? What was there to be guilty about? 

Stopping herself midway to taking another sip, Emma placed the coffee cup down on the little table and stood, leaving a generous tip, before walking out the door into the bright sunshine.

Emma took in a long breath of the clean air of Ireland and began making her way to the courthouse, because today was 'The' day.

\----------------------------------------

Regina was silent as she made her way through the airport lobby, slowing only for her meddling sister to catch up.

"Do not dawdle, Zelena, we have an appointment very soon. " Regina said as she sighed dramatically.

Zelena huffed "I know, your Majesty. Tell me again, why did we not leave the states a day or two earlier?"

Regina glared at her sister in silent warning, "You know that I had work to do. "

"Yeah, right. You both need to get your heads out of your asses and ........"

"Zelena! That is quite Enough!"

Zelena grinned as she walked past Regina "Emma still loves you, and You still love her, so pull your big girl panties on and go get your Woman!"

Regina smirked "Yes, I do love Emma, Very much, and who says that I'm even Wearing panties?"

Zelenas mouth dropped open. "And we are testifying in Court today! Naughty,naughty, I like it!"

"Mmmmmh. " Regina hummed as the two of them sat in the idling taxi.

"Courthouse, downtown. And step on it. " Regina said as she was pushed back into the seat by the sudden acceleration, wondering what would happen at the end of the day.

**Five Months Ago................**

The short flight back to England was filled with the all consuming guilt Regina felt for the innocent blonde sleeping soundly with her head in the older woman's lap.

Blinking tears away, Regina wondered if the blonde and her adorable son would be better off without her in their lives. The thought of not seeing, touching or being with the duo, well, it was a lot to imagine.

Sighing, Regina stroked her fingers through long blonde hair and knew that she was being selfish, just like always. Selfish to want a good relationship, selfish to let her wants be the reason a child almost lost his mother and......... Selfish, that was her, wasn't it?

They all flew back to Maine and Emma repeatedly tried to coax Regina out of her depression and self blame, but the dark haired woman seemed to continue to back away from both Emma and Henry.

Emma knew that she should be more upset than she is about the whole kidnapping thing, but for some reason, it hadn't hit her yet. Henry was safe, she was safe, Regina was safe, Hell, live for the now not worry about the 'what ifs'.

Emma has just finished a morning run and workout when she spied Regina coming down the stairs.

"Hey, give me time for a shower and we can both go wherever you're going. " Emma said with a grin.

"I'm actually on my way to the airport. Seems Robin has left his company in utter disarray, so Roland has requested my presence to turn this whole disaster around. " Regina said, knowing that she was planning on leaving without the blonde finding out after she was gone. 

Now, well, she looks like a coward as she watches Emma's eyes go from shock to confusion to anger and landing on hurt, and Regina's heart dropped when she saw that.

"Wh...When.....How.... " Emma sputtered as she came closer to the dark haired woman and looked behind her.

"I have everything I need at my flat in England. " Regina answered the unspoken question of the whereabouts of luggage.

A calmness settled over Emma as she squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw.

"So we, Henry and me, we, are not part of every thing you need?" Emma asked coldly.

Regina faltered, she had refused any of Emma's advances, even sleeping in one of the other bedrooms, but she didn't really want to end things with the blonde woman and her lovable son. She just wants......

"Fine, Regina. Do what you feel like you need to do, but Henry's heart won't be the only one broken if you give us up. " Emma said as she kissed a trembling cheek then turned and climbed the stairs.

**Present**

Zelena and Regina stepped out of the taxi and began to ascend the courthouse steps, Regina letting out a breath to calm her growing nerves.

"Here we go..... " Zelena said, holding the door as Regina entered the ominous building.

 

\-----------------------------------------

"What the actual Fuck do you mean, the trial is called off?!?!" Emma yelled as she paced the floor of the attorneys office.

Regina heard the outburst as she was reaching for the door and entered with caution, barely missing the fuming blonde as she passed by, cursing under her breath.

Regina did a quick scan of the younger woman and thought that she was even more attractive now than when she had last seen her months ago. Then the guilt began to creep in. She had to remind herself that it was in the blondes best interest to not be associated with her. But.....

Emma spun around and stared at Regina a split second before saying.

"The fucking trial has been canceled!"

"So I've heard, Miss Swan. " Regina replied then turned to the attorney "What is the reason?"

"Robin has turned states evidence, as it where, he...... "

"Rolled over. " Emma and Regina said in unison.

"Yes. " the attorney said "Locksley gave out names, dates, and other pertinent information to put away many more criminals than just himself and that's why the trial is called off. He confessed and, as you both stated 'rolled over'. "  


"All I want to know is if the bastard is going to prison. " Emma growled out causing a shiver to run down Regina's spine........ in a good way.

"Yes, Mrs Swan, he most definitely is going to prison and with him rattling out a bunch of other people, he may not live very long behind bars. "

Emma snorted and grinned "Good, and just so you know, it's Miss Swan, not Mrs., I'm Not married........ " Emma said then looked at Regina ".... or in any form of a romantic relationship it seems. "

Regina gasped and her mouth opened and shut several times, wanting to say something, but what could she say? Emma had tried several times to get her to go on dates or just do something at the house but Regina had shot her down each and every time. Yes, Regina had been extremely cold towards the beautiful blonde and now Regina has gotten what she wanted........... right?

Emma shook her head, hope that Regina would at least say something back, but no, the stubborn woman wouldn't now would she.

Finally turning back to the nervous looking attorney Emma asked "We done here?"

The attorney nodded his head and Emma turned to walk out the door only to stand shoulder to shoulder with Regina. 

Giving her one last chance at something, any kind of hopeful gesture or words, Emma stood still and waited, but after a while without Regina even looking in her direction, the heartbroken blonde walked out of the room and out of the building.

Zelena had kept quiet until now and she couldn't wait until her and her sister were alone to voice her opinions, so....... she unloaded.

"You stupid, moronic,...... " 

"Zelena!!" Regina shouted.

"No!" Zelena shouted back "No, you will listen and you...... "

"A -hummm. This sounds like a private conversation. " the attorney interrupted.

"So please , Leave!" Zelena growled at the man.

"But, this is My office... " he started and thought better of it "Fine, I will be back in one hour. Hope to see you never. "

The two sisters watched him strut out the door and Zelena snickered while Regina chuckled.

Zelena turned and faced Regina "You need to go after her, Regina. Stop all this nonsense before it's too late. "

Regina started to reply, but instead, nodded her head and half ran out the door and down the stairs. 

Emma was standing in front of the court house waiting on a taxi to come by and had just decided to walk to ease her anger.

She hadn't made two steps before she heard someone call her name. Not just someone, but someone named Regina Mills.

"Emma!"

Emma wanted to ignore the brunette and keep walking, but with a sigh, she stopped and waited for Regina to come to her. Emma was always the one to try and reach out to the stubborn woman these past few months, and she was about tired of Regina pushing her away.

'At least she stopped walking. ' Regina thought to herself as she continued towards the beautiful blonde. 

How could she have been so stupid? Emma tried time and time again to reassure that she didn't blame her for Robins insane behavior, but all Regina did was push her away. Regina was ashamed of her past mistakes and was convinced than not only did she Not deserve love and a family of her own, she Did deserve to be miserable until her death.

But now.........? Now, she wasn't so sure. Now, she found herself longing for her blonde savior and son. Now, her heart was being pulled towards this headstrong woman and all her efforts to keep away from her, have been nothing but a form of self torture. 

Regina quickly caught up to Emma and was disappointed that the blonde hadn't turned around and had, instead, straightened her spine and squared her shoulders.

Stepping around Emma, and making herself hold back the hand that automatically began to reach out to touch a pale cheek, Regina searched for green eyes, waiting for the obviously distraught woman to acknowledge her presence. 

Emma was physically shaking. Anger over Robin, the whole mess that threatened to bring her to her knees, and now, now of all times, Regina wants to have a chat?

"What, Regina?" Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Uhhmmm. " Regina answered, taken back by the very cold demeanor. Of, course Regina had acted the same, throwing every kind word and gesture back in the younger woman's face, hadn't she? Now she was on the receiving end and it was unnerving.

Emma blew out a long breath and Regina started to talk, but was interrupted almost immediately.

"Regina, whatever you intend to berate or accuse me of doing or maybe even not doing, just........ just don't, okay? I get, finally, I get it. You don't want me around and believe me I'm sorry that I kept hounding you and trying to get you to stay with me. So, I'm sorry and I'll respect your request for me to, how did you say it, oh yeah, 'Leave me the Hell alone, Miss Swan!' Yeah, okay, Regina. You've got what you want. I promise you'll never see me again. Hope you have a nice life. " Emma finished looking the brunette in the eyes before waving down a taxi and beginning to enter the dark vehicle.

Regina was essentially dumbstruck! This was nowhere near what she had wanted to tell Emma. No, she wanted Emma to know that She, was the one that was sorry for her past actions and that if the blonde would just give her a chance, Regina would do her best to love and cherish the woman and her son. 

Time stopped. Sound stopped. Hell, the whole world could have stopped and the only thing Regina was remotely aware of, was the love of her life boarding a taxi to ride out of her life........... Forever!!!!

This would not do!!

Slowly, sounds, and time sled back up and Regina began to panic. Heart rate pounding in her head, sweat popping out from all her pores and only one thought running through her mind.

"Stop Emma from leaving at all costs!" Regina said as she was stepping in front of the already moving taxi.

Emma had tears in her eyes as she sat down in the little car and her heart was breaking as she tried to take a last look back at the woman that had stolen her and her sons heart.

But, she was gone.

Where? That fast?

Emma's eyes searched the area and, not finding any trace of the brunette, she one again faced front, thinking that Regina couldn't wait to run away from the fuck up named Emma Swan.

She barely had time to shout, as she saw Regina step in front of the taxi.

"Regina!!!"

Emma's stomach dropped as she heard the sickening thud and she watched in horror as Regina fell backwards out of sight.

Emma was out the door before the cabby put the taxi in park. 

Rounding the front fender, Emma gasped as she gazed at Regina flat on her back, half in the road, half on the sidewalk.

Jumping to the sidewalk, Emma kneeled and gently cupped Regina's chin. Not wanting to cause any damage, she slowly ran her fingers up to the brunettes forehead and around to the base of her skull feeling for blood or worse......bone.

After not finding any protruding bone fragments nor, surprisingly, any blood whatsoever, Emma let out a shaky breath. Good, good. Now, if she.......

"It was rude of you to walk away from me, Miss Swan. "

"W-w-what?!?!" Emma's eyes widened and her heart jumped in her chest as Regina rose up on her elbows and started to get up.

"Regina! Regina, don't move you might be ........ " Emma blurted out.

Regina scoffed " Please, just help me up, Emma. I assure you that I am fine. "

Instead, Emma pushed the woman back down on the sidewalk.

"Regina!" Emma protested "You were hit by a car. You may have hurt your spine, your back, your..........EVERYTHING! So, just be still!"

Regina glared at the blonde, ready to give her a scaving retort, but then remembered why she ran after her to begin with.

"One, the taxi hit a bicycle that I walked into and, Two, I merely fell backwards after the bicycle nudged me. I believe my posterior took the brunt of my fall. " Regina said as she took in the growing crowd that was beginning to surround the two women.

Emma let the words soak in and let the brunette rise up to a sitting position.

"But why?" Emma asked with a wrinkled forehead "Why run after me when I told you that I wouldn't bother you anymore? I gave you what you've been telling me you wanted for months. "

Regina looked into the questioning green eyes and blew out a short breath before speaking.

"Because I lied. "

Emma's mouth opened and shut a couple of times, then was about to question further when Regina spoke again.

"Because I lied to you, Emma. " Regina said softly "I....... I never wanted to leave you, I felt...... feel responsible for what happened and wanted to protect you and Henry and that mention a complete separation from myself. "

Emma sat back on her heels and shook her head, it all making sense now. Regina pushing her away, the look of shame and longing in her eyes.

The way Emma saw it, she had a choice to make. She could break it off like she was going to do and live her life without Regina in it or...........

Standing, Emma offered a hand to Regina and helped the older woman up from the pavement, smiling as the crowd began to thin out retuning to a normal flow around them.

Regina hesitantly grasped the blondes hand and allowed Emma to help her to her feet. She was afraid to look Emma in the eyes knowing that this was more than likely the last time she would see the woman she was truly in love with.

Regina shook her head, No...... Regina Mills was done playing the coward! She would face Emma and ask for forgiveness and if she was denied it, then at least she tried!

As brown eyes met green, Regina's breath hitched. 

Emma was smiling!

At...... her!

"Emma....?"

Emma grinned and reached out a hand to caress a soft cheek, then pushing past dark locks to rest on the back of Regina's neck, pulling the older woman into a fierce hug.

Regina thought she must be dreaming. Surely, Emma must hate her after all that has happened. But.......

Emma felt Regina begin to relax into the hug and was glad the the older woman didn't resist this very public display of affection.

"Don't you Ever, do something this stupid, Miss Mills. I want you to be around for a very, very, long time. " Emma said after leaning back and raising Regina's chin to gaze into watery eyes.

Regina sobbed and nodded her head, unable to speak at the moment.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and sighed. It was like coming home, being in Regina's arms.

"It's about time you two came to your senses. " Zelena said, hugging the blonde and brunette.

Regina was much too happy to even make a snarky remark, content to bask in the warmth that was Emma Swan.

"Okay, Okay can we have lunch now? I would love a nice wholesome soup and sandwich. " Zelena said as the stepped back and glanced around.

Emma snorted causing the sisters to give her a questioning look.

"I know just the place! Have either of you been to the Wolf + Spoon?" Emma asked with a twinkle in her eyes.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody!! Sorry I've been awol for so long. Life has been throwing all sorts of BS at me and my family. Hopefully things have calmed down.......... at least for a little while.
> 
> Thank you for the ones still following this story and, if you are just now starting, welcome aboard!
> 
> This is a sorta short chapter but I do love you guys and there will be more, though I can see the end in sight.
> 
> Peace out and Stay Strong!!

Regina's heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest! 

Not only did Emma, Not, walk out of her life, but had, unexpectedly, chose to fully welcome her back. Years of waiting for the other shoe to drop had the older woman furrowing her brows.

It couldn't be that simple. Emma wasn't a pushover and she....... well, maybe she is willing to work through everything and give us a second chance.

All these thoughts were giving Regina a thumping headache and she sighed loudly as she rubbed her temples.

"Closest hospital. " Regina heard Emma tell the cabbie and was about to protest when the blonde squeezed her hand.

"For me, Regina." Emma said quietly "Just to make sure. "

Regina gazed into deeply concerned green eyes and simply nodded.

"Yep, need to make sure your head is okay, Before, you start banging it against the headboard. " Zelena interjected.

Emma snorted while Regina threw her sister a scowl, which made her a little dizzy.

"We're here. " Emma said as she payed the driver and helped Regina out of the taxi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, August. " Henry said as he walked out the the garage that held his Moms' beloved Mustang. 

"Henry, I've been looking for you. What are you doing down here?"

Henry pushed his hands into his back pockets looking every bit like Emma as he did, bringing a slight smile to the older man.

"Ahhh, just giving the 'stang a once over, ya know. " Henry said with a little waver in his voice.

August nodded his head as he turned to look back at the house "Yeah, okay. I miss them too, Henry. "

"Yep, I bet you miss aunt Zelena pretty bad, don't you?" Henry grinned.

"Yeah, and Emma too, wise guy!" August said, as he lifted the, now giggling boy.

After setting Henry down, August nodded towards the garage.

"Emma likes that old car, doesn't she. "

"Yep. She says the newer cars are more reliable and all, but she loves the older ones. They are more of a challenge, but once you get the combination right, you can play it like a symphony. " Henry repeated what his Mom had told him many times. 

August listened to Henry and couldn't help but think of Emma and Regina. Not that Regina could ever be compared to a car, well, if she was , she would be a highly sophisticated classic! As his thoughts ran wild..........

"What??" August asked, a bit bewildered.

"Regina. Do you think Regina and Mom will be friends again?" Henry asked, quietly.

August let out a long breath. All thoughts of hot rods and classic cars replaced with the concern of a young boy for his mother.

Slinging an arm over Henry's shoulder, the two of them began walking back to the house.

"I hope so Henry. I truly do. " August said, afraid to look at Henry. 

No, he didn't need to know of how many times Emma had cried at work or had asked him what she had done wrong........ 

No, Henry didn't need to know and August was not going to say anything else if he could dodge it.

"How about some lunch?" August asked as he held the door open.

"Burgers?" Henry asked hopefully.

"You read my mind!" August grinned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Zelena had a long talk as Regina went through the various tests at the hospital.

Zelena was amazed at Emma's quick forgiveness of her sister and it through up a Huge red flag to her.

"Emma Swan, if you are drawing Regina in with your forgiveness, just to turn around and crush her heart, you will surely bemoan the day you were born!" Zelenas eyes flashed as she bore into wide green ones.

Several emotions passed over Emma's face as she tried to still the anger waiting to burst out.

Emma calmed herself and answered coldly "No, all that plotting sounds like something you and Regina would do, now doesn't it?"

Zelena gasped.

"Yes, well...... I love Regina and...... "

"I do too. " Emma said quietly "God help me, I do. "

All anger and suspicion drained from Zelena as she took in the sight of the woman beside her.

Regina had been bull headed over the past months, and , admittedly, Zelena had not communicated much with the blonde. 

Maybe it was time to rectify that.

"So, Miss Emma, tell me about this undying love you have for my sister. I'm a big girl, don't hold anything back!" Zelena said, resting a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Emma grinned and began to talk, a soothing comfort rolling across her as she spoke of the woman she loved.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Emma held out her hand to Regina as she exited the taxi, only to have the brunette level her with a scowl.

"Honestly, Miss Swan, I am not an invalid. The doctors said I had a bump on my head, not a concussion, so please......... " Regina was in the middle of a rebuke when she saw the hurt in the blondes eyes.

Quickly taking the still offered hand, Regina stood facing the blonde and ghosted a hand across a pale chin.

"Thank you, Emma. I can be cantankerous at times, but I truly do appreciate the kindness you constantly give me. " Regina said softly looking into vulnerable emerald.

"Alright, knock it off you two. Can we go in, please. I'm so hungry, I feel like a wolf, With a spoon. " Zelena said holding the door open.

Emma grinned as she walked in behind Regina. That is until she heard her name on another woman's lips. 

"Emma Swan, back for seconds? You must really like what I have to offer. " a low, low, oh so smokey, voice said.

"Um, yeah... " Emma said as she felt three sets of eyes on her and watching the owner of the seductive voice come towards her.

The younger brunette reached out and grasped Emma's left hand, pulling it up and running a thumb over light skin. 

"Still not married, I see. " 

Emma pulled her hand back and shook her head slightly.

"Mmmmm, lucky me. " Leslie said grinning.

Regina was fuming. How dare this woman talk to Emma that way and Who Is this woman??? Matters not, Emma is with me........... Bitch!!!

Regina smiled, looking at the, obviously slutty, waitress and said......

"Table for three, dear. " like honey.

Emma's jaw dropped and Zelena cackled as the waitress looked Regina up and down before looking back at Emma.

"Right this way, Em-ma. "

Regina was sure there was smoke coming from her ears as she turned to look at Emma who was really, really pale at this point.

"Thanks?" Emma said as she placed a hand on Regina's lower back. "The food is the best, I promise. "

"Hurumpth. " Regina ground out. "Obviously, you need to be reminded of how much more superior My food is then!"

"Oh shit!" Zelena whispered as she walked past the dumbfounded blonde.

"I knew my stomach would get me into trouble one day. " Emma said, hanging her head as she followed the two sisters to a table.

Zelena and Regina sat quickly with Emma sitting last. As soon as Emma started to scoot closer to the table, she heard Leslie speak.

"Sorry. I didn't hear what you said. " Emma said looking up at the waitress.

"I wanted to make sure your seat was clean. " the woman replied, eyes sparkling.

Zelena was at full attention to the scene unfolding in front of her, while Emma and Regina exchanged bewildered looks.

Leslie lowered her head and spoke quietly looking at Regina then to Emma.

"Yes, I thought that maybe you had sat in some sugar because your ass sure is sweet. "

Zelena barked out a laugh and glanced at Regina who, obviously, hadn't heard what was said.

Emma glared at Zelena while shaking her head. Daring the redhead to say something.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. " Emma said "Let's order, I'm hungry. "

Three women sat at a table. One was nervous, one was miffed and one was about to have some fun................


End file.
